


Das Lied der Seelen

by KiraSnapeaddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dementors Kiss, Graphic Description, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Torture
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 37,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiraSnapeaddict/pseuds/KiraSnapeaddict
Summary: Das Gefängnis Azkaban ist sicher kein Ort für zartbesaitete Menschen. Auch nicht, nachdem man die Dementoren von dort abgezogen hat. Doch selbst dort redet man nur selten über sie, sehr ungerne und allenfalls im Flüsterton: Über die Seelenlosen, die Bedauernswerten, die durch den Kuss des Dementors gestraft wurden- verdammt, ohne Seele weiterzuleben. Doch wurde diese Strafe schon lange nicht mehr angewendet. Und dem unbedarften Besucher erscheinen schon die zugänglichen Bereiche Azkabans wie ein Vorort zur Hölle...
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Das Lied der Seelen

Himmel hinter Gittern

Hastig öffnete er die winzige Rolle hauchdünnes Papier. Er starrte auf die geschriebenen Worte. Einmal las er sie. Zweimal. Sein Gesicht verzog sich. War es ein Lächeln, oder eine Grimasse? Er zerrupfte den Zettel zu winzig kleinen Stücken, die er in den Jauchekübel versenkte. Dann setzte er sich auf seine Pritsche. Seine mageren Schultern in dem dreckigen Gefängniskittel bebten. Er barg sein Gesicht in den Händen und weinte. Er, männlicher Erbe einer uralten Zaubererfamilie…weinte. Und er schämte sich nicht einmal. Sein Freund, den er feige und schmählich verraten hatte. Den er seinem sicher geglaubten Tod überantwortet hatte- er lebte. 

Das Fenster war hoch oben. Eiskalte Seeluft drang herein. Eiskalt, oft auch feucht. Doch immerhin frische Luft, die die unangenehmen Gerüche der Zelle erträglicher machte. Wenigstens etwas. Hier lernte man, genügsam zu werden. Der Jauchekübel in der Ecke stank immer. Die Wachen waren wenig motiviert ihn häufiger zu leeren als nötig. Er war immer noch nicht so abgestumpft, das ihn der Gestank nicht störte. Früher einmal hatte seine feine Nase nur geringste Abweichungen bei Heil und anderen Tränken problemlos wahrgenommen… er kauerte sich auf seiner Pritsche zusammen und starrte hinauf zum Fenster, wo jetzt Fetzen blauen Himmels und graue, schnell treibende Wolken zu sehen waren. Manchmal, wenn er Glück hatte, sah er auch einen Vogel vorbeifliegen. Herein kamen sie nicht. Zumindest war das noch nie geschehen. Und es gab woanders mehr zu holen. Allgegenwärtig am Tag- falls kein starker Wind war- war das krächzende Geräusch von Raben und Möwen, die sich am Fuss der Festungsmauern aufhielten. Er wusste, was dort unten war. Dort wurden verstorbene Insassen des Gefängnisses entsorgt. Man warf sie einfach aus einem Fenster. Niemand machte sich die Mühe sie zu verscharren. Die Vögel würden sich schon kümmern. Als er hier angekommen war, hatten die Wächter ihn extra darauf aufmerksam gemacht. Er konnte ihr Lachen immer noch hören. Es machte ihnen Vergnügen, neuen Insassen jede verbliebene Hoffnung zu rauben.

Es klapperte an der Tür. Kurz ging die Sichtluke auf, jemand starrte hinein. Dann wurde unten das Tablett hineingeschoben. Essenszeit. Er entfaltete seine Glieder mühsam. Die klamme Kälte hier tat niemandem gut. Dann stand er auf. Die Ketten an Händen und Füssen klirrten laut, als er mit kurzen Schritten die paar Meter zur Tür schlurfte. Mehr als kleine Schritte liessen die Ketten nicht zu. Auf dem Tablett stand eine angeschlagene Emailtasse mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit. Sollte wohl Tee sein. Daneben eine Schüssel mit einer grauen, dünnen Suppe. Offensichtlich war sie jetzt schon fast kalt. Daneben lag eine Zwiebel. Er hob die Augenbrauen erstaunt. Das konnte man schon als Höhepunkt der hiesigen Versorgung bezeichnen. Manchmal fragte er sich, ob es klug war von ihm, überhaupt zu essen. Und nicht besser, damit aufzuhören, bis der Tod ihn ereilte. Aber sie hatten ihn ja schon einmal am Sterben gehindert. Sie würden es wieder tun. Und wozu? Damit er seiner Strafe nicht entgehen konnte. Er seufzte. Diese Entscheidung war aus seiner Hand genommen. Er war einmal soweit gewesen, dass er sich selbst hatte töten wollen. Auch damals hatte man ihn daran gehindert, ihm eine Aufgabe aufgedrängt. Die Aufgabe, die ihn hierhin geführt hatte. Oder vielmehr seine Torheit, sein Wort halten zu wollen. Warum war er nicht gegangen? Irgendwohin, um zu sehen, ob das Leben noch etwas anderes bereithielt für ihn. Freude, Freunde… Liebe? Ein Zuhause? Er schüttelte den Kopf. Er war ein Narr gewesen. Und war es noch immer. All das war nie für ihn bestimmt gewesen.  
Er setzte die Schüssel an seine Lippen und trank die Suppe. Löffel gab es hier nicht. Die Suppe schmeckte fade, ranzig, wässrig. Sein Magen verdrehte sich schon fast bevor sie dort angekommen war. Anschliessend ass er die Zwiebel, die ihm Tränen in die Augen trieb. Dann trank er den Tee. Er wusste, alles was er übrig liess, wurde wieder eingesammelt. Als ob man mit einer Zwiebel oder einer Emailtasse ausbrechen könnte.

Jemand schlug laut mit der Faust an die Tür. „Aaaaachtung!!!“ Er zog sich zurück, liess Schüssel und Tasse zurück und kroch auf allen vieren mit klappernden, schleifenden Ketten in die letzte Ecke der Zelle. Wie gut die Konditionierung doch funktionierte. Anfangs, wenn er nicht schnell genug reagierte, hatte es Schläge gehagelt. Ein Wächter war ihm schwer auf die Hand getreten, hatte ihm dabei Finger gebrochen, die nun schief zusammenwuchsen. Er lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die kalte feuchte Wand, als die Tür aufschlug. Der Wächter trat herein, den Zauberstab im Anschlag. Sein wachsamer Blick ging durch die Zelle, ruhte dann mit gerümpfter Nase auf seiner Gestalt. „Zeigen“ schnauzte er ihn an. Gehorsam streckte er die Füsse nach vorne, die Arme in Ketten streckte er in die Luft. Der Wärter glotzte nur kurz. Dann griff er nach seiner Nase, schneuzte das der Schleim hörbar auf den Boden klatschte. Mit einem Fuss trat er Schüssel und Tasse aus der Tür. Er verliess die Zelle, laut knallte die blecherne Tür hinter ihm zu.   
Er atmete erleichtert aus. Heute war einer der guten Tage. Keine Schimpftiraden, keine Schläge. Er erhob sich und liess sich wieder auf seine dreckige Pritsche fallen. Auf der Seite liegend, rollte er sich zusammen, als die unausweichlichen Magenkrämpfe nach dem Essen sich einstellten. Er kämpfte darum, das Essen bei sich zu behalten. Konzentrierte sich auf das Rauschen der Wellen und das Krächzen der Vögel. Das war jetzt sein Leben.

Lucius stand unter der Dusche. Alle gewöhnlichen Gefangenen durften alle zwei Wochen Duschen. Gemeinschaftsduschen. Das tatsächlich warme Wasser prasselte angenehm auf seine Schultern. Er lehnte sich an die geflieste Wand und stöhnte wohlig, während sein Mitgefangener ihm, auf den Knien vor ihm, Erleichterung verschaffte. Er machte das gar nicht so schlecht. Lucius fasste ihn an den Haaren und schob ihm sein Becken entgegen, als die Tür zur Dusche aufschlug. Der Wächter verzog keine Miene bei der Szene, und murmelte „Gibt schlechtere“. Dann laut „MALFOY!! Dein Anwalt! Mach schnell und beweg deinen Arsch in deine Zelle!!“ Lucius rollte genervt die Augen. Nicht einmal dabei wurde man hier in Ruhe gelassen. Es wurde Zeit, dass er hier rauskam.

Die Tür zu der Einzelzelle schlug auf. Drei Wächter standen im Türrahmen. „Tritt vor!“ schnauzte einer. Er präsentierte seine Fesseln. Einer der drei packte ihn unsanft und schob ihn vor sich her. „Keine Dummheiten, du Lump“. Als ob er all die Drohungen nicht kannte. Konnten sie ihn nicht in Ruhe in seiner Zelle verrotten lassen? Er hatte sich damit arrangiert. Was sie wohl wollten? Nachdem sie ihn aus dem sicher scheinenden Tod zurückgeholt hatten war er in dieser Zelle aufgewacht. Seine Begrüssung hatte darin bestanden, ihm Arme und Beine zusammenzuketten. An das Krankenhaus zuvor hatte er keine konkreten Erinnerungen. Nur in seinen Träumen erinnerte er sich an einen Raum mit weissen Wänden, und an Schmerzen. Wer hatte da so grauenvoll geschrien? Er selbst? Nachdem er in seiner Zelle erwacht war, hatten ihn nahezu keine Neuigkeiten erreicht. Anfängliche Fragen hatte niemand beantwortet. Oder sie hatten ihn mit Schlägen zum Verstummen gebracht. Seitdem schwieg er. Und ging davon aus, das er hier seine lebenslange Strafe absass. Auch wenn niemand ihm das gesagt hatte. Oder ihn verhört. Warum auch? 

Sie schoben ihn durch lange, zugige Gänge. Gänge mit Gruppen von Häftlingen. Kaum war klar, wen die Wärter begleiteten, machten die Häftlinge einen unglaublichen Lärm. Snape war definitiv der berühmtberüchtigste Insasse hier. Rufe wurden laut. Mörder, Verräter! Und eine Auswahl der dreckigsten Schimpfwörter. Mit ihren Ketten schlugen sie auf Gitterstäbe. Die Wärter schauten grimmig, und zerrten Snape weiter, der weder links noch rechts sah. An einer der Zwischentüren mussten sie anhalten, es dauerte, bis die Wächter alle Schlösser aufgeschlossen hatten. Die Insassen der davor liegenden Zelle streckten die Arme durchs Gitter, versuchten nach Snape zu greifen. „He!! Gebt uns den da, den dreckigen Verräter. Wir kümmern uns schon um ihn.“ Die Männer lachten dreckig. „Lasst uns doch etwas Spass haben. Wir versichern Euch, wir lassen keine Beweise übrig. Komm, Snape. Du hast noch ein paar Rechnungen offen gelassen.“ Snape sah nun das erste Mal auf. Sein Blick war eisig und arrogant, strafte seine abgerissene Erscheinung Lügen. Laute Schreie und Beschimpfungen folgten ihm, als er sich passiv von den Wärtern weiterziehen liess, den Blick wieder gleichgültig zu Boden gerichtet.

Endlich erreichten sie den Verwaltungsbereich. „Ah, da ist er ja“ sprach ein Arzt im weissen Kittel. Nicht einmal unfreundlich. Er inspizierte Snapes Nummerntätowierung am Hals. Dann sein dunkles Mal. Er machte sich Notizen. „Severus Snape, soso. Die Zeitungen sind voll mit ihrem Namen“. So? Snape horchte auf, doch blickte er weiter zu Boden und machte auf teilnahmslos. Einer der Wärter schüttelte mahnend den Kopf. Häftlinge erhielten keine Nachrichten der Aussenwelt. Der Arzt grinste verlegen. Er gab den Wärtern einen Wink. Mit einem Griff zogen sie Snape den ärmellosen Kittel aus. Dann kippten sie ihm mehrere Kübel Wasser über den Kopf. Ihn schauderte, das Wasser war eisig. Der Arzt trat wieder an ihn heran und untersuchte ihn, als sei er ein Möbelstück, nicht als sei er ein Mensch. Seine Fragen galten nur den Wärtern, nicht Snape. Nicht, das dieser den Wunsch gehabt hätte, etwas zu sagen.„Sagt mal, gebt ihr dem auch mal zu Essen? Der ist ja fast Haut und Knochen?“ Sie zuckten die Achseln. Als er Snape herumdrehte, zuckte der Arzt zusammen. „Was ist das?“ Snapes Rücken war eine Landkarte von Narben unterschiedlichsten Alters. Die Wärter hoben die Hände. „Wir waren das nicht! Das wurde so dokumentiert als er hier ankam!! Also, das meiste. Der sah vorher schon so aus.“ Ausserdem wussten sie sehr gut, wie man einen Häftling züchtigt, ohne Spuren zu hinterlassen… Der Arzt schüttelte den Kopf. „Grosse Beliebtheit war noch nie dein Ding, was?“ Snape starrte lediglich stumpf ins Nichts. Der Arzt schrieb noch etwas auf. „Noch etwas, was ich wissen sollte?“ „Hm, ja. So alle ein bis zwei Wochen hat er diese Post-Cruciato-Anfälle. Dauern so ein bis zwei Tage“. Der Arzt schrieb das auf. „Das war zu erwarten, bei diesem hier. Bringt ihn weg. Ich bin fertig. Aber achtet darauf das er isst. Er ist ein Prio Eins Gefangener. Ihr steht uns dafür gerade, wenn uns einfach wegstirbt“. 

Was hatte die Begutachtung des Arztes zu bedeuten? War das Standard? Oder hatte die Aussenwelt ihn doch noch nicht vergessen? Die Frage blieb offen. Er hatte zu niemandem Kontakt, und die Wächter gaben nie Informationen oder Nachrichten weiter. Er war nicht mehr so töricht, zu fragen.  
Die Zeit verging hier langsam. Oder doch schnell? Mit ewig dem gleichen Tagesablauf, den gleichen eintönigen Sinneseindrücken, war ein Tag wie eine Woche, ein Monat, ein Jahr? Die Monotonie seines Lebens lullte ihn ein wie Hypnose...Sein Geist, früher rege, immer hellwach auf jedem Gebiet, wenn er nicht gerade die wenigen Stunden schlief, die ihm blieben. Dieser unruhige Geist kam zur Ruhe.  
Er hatte hier viel Zeit zu schlafen. Natürlich schlief er nicht gut, die Zelle war kalt, klamm, zugig. Und oft reichte das schlechte Essen und die dünne, dreckige Decke nicht, seinen Körper warm zu halten. Das Zittern hielt ihn dann wach, bis der erschöpfte Körper den Schlaf dann doch einforderte. 

Es war eine dieser Nächte. Er war weder wach, noch schlief er. Das Meeresrauschen- es war wohl starker Wellengang, dem Geräusch nach zu urteilen- das Geräusch übertönte fast das Klacken eines Schlüssels im Schloss der Zellentür. Plötzlich schlug sie auf. Nahezu gleichzeitig war er aufgesprungen- was nicht ganz einfach war mit Ketten an Händen und Füssen. Mit dem Rücken zur Wand starrte er Richtung Tür. Er spürte die rauhe, feuchte Mauer durch den dünnen Stoff seines Kittels. Drei Männer standen dort, Häftlinge wie er. Nur das sie im Gegensatz zu ihm keine Ketten trugen. „Na, haste uns erwartet? Hält dich dein schlechtes Gewissen wach, hm?“ Er fühlte sich nackt und verletzlich, und er vermisste schmerzlich seinen Zauberstab. „Feiges Pack“ knurrte er nur, da waren sie schon bei ihm. Einer trat ihm die Füsse weg, so dass er lang auf den Felsboden schlug. Sterne flimmerten vor seinen Augen, als er sich dabei den Hinterkopf aufschlug. Zwei hielten seine zusammengeketteten Hände und Füsse. Der dritte trat über ihn und grinste ihn an. Ein Hagel von Tritten und Schlägen folgte. Vorzugsweise in die Magengegend, den Brustkorb, in den Schritt, ein Faustschlag brach ihm die Nase, im Nu war er blutverschmiert. Er biss sich auf die Lippen, um nicht zu schreien. Sie hielten erst inne, als er kaum noch zuckte, längst am Rand einer Ohnmacht. „Bringt mir den mal auf die Knie, der ist bestimmt noch zu etwas anderem gut“ der Mann nestelte an seiner Hose und brachte sein Glied zum Vorschein. „Beeil dich aber, bevor wir doch noch erwischt werden“. Mit Schwierigkeiten hielten sie Snape in Position, während sich der Mann hinter ihn kniete. Er schob ihm den Häftlingskittel über die Hüften und drückte ihm mit einem Ruck die Knie auseinander. Als er ihn hart an den Hüften packte, unterbrach einer seiner Kollegen „wir müssen gehen, Leute, ich hab da eben eine Tür gehört!“ „Verdammt!“ „Reicht für heute. Sind noch mehr hier, die in der Warteschlange stehen für dich“ mit diesen Worten warfen sie ihn auf seine Pritsche, verschlossen die Tür hinter sich, als sei nie etwas gewesen. 

Es fiel erst auf, als der Wächter mit dem Essen hineinsah. Hektisch klapperte das Schloss. Die Tür ging wieder zu, hektische Schritte und Geschrei, als der Wächter nach Verstärkung rief. Zu zweit sahen sie auf ihn herab, was er im Nebel seiner Sinne kaum wahrnahm. Gekrümmt lag er auf der Pritsche in einer Lache seines geronnenen Bluts. „So eine verdammte Sch…. Wie konnte das passieren?“ „Wir müssen den Arzt rufen!“. Etwas später betrat auch dieser die Zelle. Er tastete Snape ab, was diesem ein Stöhnen entlockte. Mühsam öffnete er seine verquollenen und blutunterlaufenen Augen. Sollten sie ihn doch hier allein lassen. Der Arzt zuckte zusammen unter diesem überraschen klaren Blick, der ihn an den eines gefangenen, verletzten Wildtiers erinnerte. Und ihm wurde wieder bewusst, wer dieser Mann hier war. Ein geübter Mörder, Folterer, Spion. Nach einem kurzen Moment fielen Snape die Augen wieder zu, seine Augenlider flatterten. Im Moment war Severus Snape nur ein elendes Häufchen Mensch. „Könnte schlimmer sein. Ein paar gebrochene Rippen, schwere Prellungen und Blutergüsse. Am besten lassen wir ihn in Ruhe. Stellt ihm Wasser hin und unterrichtet mich, sollte sich sein Zustand verschlechtern.“ Im Wegdämmern nahm Snape noch wahr wie sich die Wächter draussen gegenseitig beschuldigten. 

Der letzte Totesser

„Fräulein Miel, ich habe zwei Aufträge für sie. Sie wollten doch schon immer einmal in den Aussendienst? Das ist ihre Gelegenheit“ Ihr Vorgesetzter lächelte. Selbst schuld, wenn seine strebsame Mitarbeiterin unbedingt dieses Rattenloch voller Verbrecher sehen wollte. Die junge Frau nickte „Unbedingt“. „Sie werden mit zwei der Insassen sprechen. Ich möchte, das sie sich einen Eindruck verschaffen über ihren mentalen und psychischen Allgemeinzustand. Wir benötigen diese Informationen für die Entscheidung, wie es für diese Häftlinge weitergeht. Wir leben ja nicht mehr im Mittelalter. Heutzutage versucht man allen Menschen eine Chance zu geben, in die Gesellschaft zurückzukehren, wenn die Voraussetzungen gegeben sind. Sie verstehen?“ Sie nickte eifrig. Naives Wesen, dachte er. Aber sie musste nicht alles wissen. 

Er kam erst wieder zu sich, als Tropfen von Regenwasser in seinem Gesicht landeten. Auch sein Haar war nass, und die Decke. Ihm klapperten die Zähne. Draussen pfiff der Wind um die Mauern und wehte den Regen durch das kleine hohe Fenster. Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, als sich die Schmerzen in seinem Körper schlagartig meldeten. Er versuchte nur flach zu atmen, selbst das schmerzte dank gebrochener Rippen. Er hatte brennenden Durst. An der Tür stand ein Krug mit Wasser, ein Teller mit-sicher kalter- Suppe und ein Stück Brot, das tatsächlich aussah wie solches. Wenn er doch seine Magie gebrauchen könnte. Denn ohne, war die Entfernung zur Tür ihm in seinem Zustand unendlich weit. Seitdem er hier in Azkaban erwacht war, hatte er keine Spur Magie in sich spüren können. Es war, als ob ihm ein Arm oder ein Auge fehle. Ein schrecklich leeres Gefühl. Er wusste, das Azkaban Insassen nicht zaubern konnten. Doch nicht, warum. Eines der bestgehüteten Geheimnisse überhaupt. Hatte er seine Magie für immer verloren? Er wusste es nicht. Aber was spielte es eine Rolle, käme er doch nie wieder hier raus. Sein Durst meldete sich, schlimmer. Seufzend startete er den Versuch, von seiner Pritsche zu kommen. Am Gestell zog er sich zum Rand, um sich auf den Boden gleiten zu lassen. Doch seine Hände gaben nach und er fiel ungraziös und hart herunter, der Schmerz liess ihn Sterne sehen, und er stöhnte, mit den Zähnen knirschend. Als der Schmerz wieder erträglich geworden war, kroch er langsam, sehr langsam zur Tür. Endlich dort angekommen, griff er nach dem Krug und trank mühsam beherrscht, schluckweise das abgestandene Wasser. Mühsam ass er das erstaunlicherweise geniessbare Brot. Die kalte Suppe mit den wenigen Fettaugen darauf liess er stehen. Unter Schmerzen kroch er bis zu seinem Bettgestell. In diesem Moment schien es ihm unendlich hoch. Mit letzter Kraft zog er sich die Decke auf den Boden, und wickelte sich darin ein, um in einen erschöpften Schlaf zu fallen. 

Da war wieder dieser Traum. Wenn es denn einer wäre…ein Alptraum… der Mann sah ihn angstvoll an, doch hatte der Zauber ihn wirksam verstummen lassen. Bettelnde, ängstliche Augen trafen ihn, doch war es vergebens. Er kannte diesen Mann. Erinnerte sich an das Gesicht, auch wenn es Jahre her war, war es Snape wie gestern. Wut stieg in ihm auf, jeden Zweifel ertränkend. Jeden Anflug von Mitgefühl. Der Raum war gefüllt mit Menschen, und doch still. Erwartungsvolle Gesichter. Gegenüber der Tür, stand Voldemort, er lächelte, dieses kalte, unfrohe Lächeln, das einem das Blut gefrieren liess. In der Mitte des Raumes stand Snape, die Arme vor der Brust gefalten. Sein Ausdruck war kalt, selbstsicher, nein, arrogant. Die schwarzen Roben umschmeichelten seinen schlanken Körper in einer unmerklichen Windbrise. Wie gerufen kam ein Mann herein. Er sah niemanden an, sah sich nicht um. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war heiter, fast glückselig. Die Umstehenden raunten leise. Der Mann trat vor bis zur Mitte des Raumes, wo vor Snape ein Tisch aufgebaut war. Eine Holzplatte, gross genug, das ein Mann darauf liegen konnte. An der Unterseite war sie gespickt mit langen Nägeln, von unten hineingeschlagen. Nur zwei davon schauten oben heraus, lang und spitz und bösartig. Ohne Zögern trat der Mann näher und hievte sich auf den Tisch. Er legte sich lang hin, entspannt und immer noch mit glückseligem Lächeln. Auch Snape lächelte. Das Lächeln war kalt. Grausam. Er nickte knapp. In dem Moment holte der Mann aus und schlug mit der Fläche seiner linken Hand auf den dortigen Nagel. Blut spritzte, ohne das der Mann reagierte, nur die Finger zuckten unkontrolliert. Nun nahm er die rechte Hand und spiesste sie ebenso mit einem Schwung auf den dortigen Nagel. Auch hier spritzte Blut, auch diesmal zuckten die Finger. Der Mann-lächelte immer noch. „Finite incantatem“ sprach Snape leise. Im gleichen Moment brüllte der Mann los, zerrte an seinen festgepinnten Händen, das nur noch mehr Blut floss. Voldemort hob die Augenbrauen, gelinde amüsiert. Der Mann brüllte und fluchte, beschimpfte Snape aufs lästerlichste. Ein gemurmelter Zauberspruch band den Mann am Tisch fester, vermied weiteres Aufbäumen. Snape trat an den Mann heran, über ihn und sah ihm ins Gesicht. „Dich kenn ich doch“ murmelte der Mann mit knirschenden Zähnen. Dieses hagere, noch junge Gesicht, umrahmt von rabenschwarzen Haaren, die sanften Augen die nun nur noch Kälte ausstrahlten… Snape beugte sich näher und sprach flüsternd „ganz recht. Wenn du verrätst, woher, werde ich dafür sorgen, das du hier Tage unter Schmerzen liegst. Wenn nicht… werde ich es kürzer machen. Wähle.“ Der Mann schloss kurz die Augen, dann nickte er. Hätte er dieses Bürschlein nur erschlagen, als noch Zeit war. Snape trat zurück. Er lächelte. Ein leichter Wink seines Zauberstabs und die Nägel an der Unterseite schlugen durch das Holz und bohrten sich in den Leib des Mannes, der wieder schrie wie am Spiess, kommentiert seitens der Umstehenden mit Gelächter und Beifall, was das Geschrei übertönte. Snape stand in der Mitte und lächelte kühl. Er spürte Voldemorts Blick im Nacken. Blut tropfte vom Tisch auf den Boden, träge und unbeeindruckt vom verzweifelten Gezappel des Mannes, der sich unter Schmerzen wand. Snape hatte dafür gesorgt, das kein lebenswichtiges Organ verletzt wurde. Ein weiterer Wink, die Nägel zogen sich heraus, welches das Geschrei wieder anfachte. Snape regte sich, dann trat er näher. Er breitete seine Hände über den Gequälten und murmelte etwas in einer Art Singsang. Plötzlich schlossen sich die Wunden. Raunen erklang im Saal. Der Mann entspannte sich sichtlich. „Danke…Danke…“ stammelte er. Snape nickte knapp. Eine weitere Bewegung seines Zauberstabs und die Nägel bohrten sich in das frisch verheilte Fleisch. Blut spritzte, einiges davon in Snapes Gesicht. Er verzog die Mundwinkel abschätzig als der Mann brüllte, mit langsam versagender Stimme. Unter den Anwesenden stand auch Lucius. So wie sie applaudierte er der Show, dem Gesellenstück seines jungen Freundes. Er sah die Bewunderung in den Gesichtern der Umstehenden. Erahnte die Anerkennung in Voldemorts Haltung. Sie alle mussten Voldemort ihre Ergebenheit beweisen mit einer Tat. Einer, die ihnen nie jemand verzeihen würde. Die allein eine lebenslange Haft garantierte. Kein Weg zurück. Lucius schmeckte Galle. Wieder heilte Snape den Mann, in einer Perversion eines Heilvorgangs. Wieder durchbohrten Nägel den Mann. Längst krächzte er nur noch, der Tisch stand in einer roten Lache seines Bluts. Endlich trat Voldemort vor. „Welch hervorragendes Schauspiel unseres jungen, aber begabten Freundes hier“ Voldemort legte Snape die Hand auf die Schulter. „Lass es gut sein, und beende das Spiel auf deine Weise“ Snape nickte. „Avada Kedava“ sagte er deutlich, ein grüner Blitz und der Mann rührte sich nicht mehr. Wie auf ein Kommando leerte sich der Raum, Voldemort ging zuerst hinaus. Zurück blieb der durchbohrte, leblose Körper und Snape, der noch einmal auf ihn herabsah. Er sah es noch, seine Mutter, fast zutode geprügelt. Und dieser Arzt, der sie auf Forderung seines Vaters vorzeitig entlassen hatte. Der geschworen hatte, es sei ein Hausunfall gewesen. Und er sah sich, einen verwahrlosten Jungen, der aus Verzweiflung weinte.

Jemand berührte ihn. Eine Stimme, warm und sanft. Snape sah auf, sein Gesicht von Blut verschmiert. „Komm, Severus. Es ist vorbei“ sagte Lucius sanft und zog ihn mit sich. Das war der Anfang gewesen. Der Anfang vom Ende. Das war bevor Töten für ihn endgültig zu einem Handwerk geworden war. Zu einer Kunst, die er sicher beherrschte. Und die ihm Respekt und Achtung einbrachte.  
Snape hörte noch seine Stimme und fühlte Lucius warme Hand, als er frierend erwachte, den Gestank der Zelle in seiner Nase.

„Wenn so etwas noch einmal passiert, könnt ihr die Nachbarszellen beziehen! Das hier ist der letzte und wichtigste von allen.“ Vor Snapes Zelle wurde eine weitere Tür installiert mit neuen Schlössern.

„Unterschreiben sie bitte noch hier, Mr.Malfoy. Dann wären wir fertig. Wenn die Unterlagen vollständig sind, steht ihrer Entlassung nichts mehr im Wege“. Lucius lächelte zufrieden wie eine satte Katze. Sein Anwalt war jeden Cent wert. Es hatte Lucius zwar ein Vermögen gekostet, aber das er schon zwei Jahre nach der Schlacht entlassen wurde, das war es absolut wert. Das er überhaupt entlassen wurde. „Jetzt, wo ich fast ein freier Mann bin. Wie steht es um Severus Snape?“ Der Anwalt verzog das Gesicht. „Eigentlich darf ich ihnen darüber keine Auskunft geben, Mr.Malfoy. Aber ich wage mich nicht zu weit hinaus, zu sagen, das sein Fall noch nicht abgeschlossen ist. Er gilt als Prio Eins Gefangener“. „Können wir etwas für ihn tun? Es soll am Geld nicht mangeln“ Der Anwalt schüttelte mahnend den Kopf. „Mr.Malfoy. In ihrer Position würde es sich sehr sehr ungünstig auf ihr Image auswirken, würden sie mit ihm in Verbindung gebracht. Ich warne sie ausdrücklich, das lieber zu unterlassen.“ Lucius zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „So? Wie wäre es, wenn SIE sich für den Fall interessieren? Im Namen eines anonymen Auftraggebers?“ Der Anwalt schmunzelte leicht. 

Tage später- wieder wurde das Essen unter der Tür durchgeschoben. Der übliche wässrige Tee, eine schrumpelige Möhre und eine dünne Suppe, die tatsächlich noch lauwarm war. Er griff nach der Suppe, um sie aus der Schüssel zu trinken und hielt inne. Er roch daran. Dann steckte er einen Finger hinein und strich über seinen Handrücken, roch noch einmal. Er verdrehte die Augen. Seufzend stand er auf und schüttete die Suppe in den Jaucheeimer. Dann schlurfte er zur Tür, stellte die leere Schüssel dort ab. Mit knurrendem Magen knabberte er die Möhre und trank den Tee. Wieder einer der plumpen Versuche, ihn zu vergiften… Nicht das erste Mal. Und nicht das erste Mal, das er überlegte, zu trinken. Und es dann doch liess. Wer auch immer versuchte, ihn umzubringen, schien nicht über wirklich gute Gifte zu verfügen. Diese würden- wenn überhaupt- langsam und qualvoll töten. Sie waren nicht das Werk eines guten Tränkebrauers. Er schnaubte abfällig. Ärgerlich nur, dass er heute nichts anderes zu essen bekam. Und vermutlich würden sie auch nach einer Vergiftung darauf bestehen, ihn wieder ins Leben zurückzuholen. Die Ärzte waren stolz gewesen, dass sie ihn nach Naginis Schlangenbiss zurück geholt hatten. Ob sie wohl eine Auszeichnung dafür bekommen hatten? Und warum hatten sie das getan? Damit Totesser Nummer Eins, Verbrecher, Mörder und Verräter Severus Snape seine Strafe auch antreten konnte. Damit die Rachegelüste des einfachen Mannes und Zauberers gestillt wurden. Und das Ministerium sich auf die Schulter klopfen konnte. Das Gute hatte gesiegt. Je älter er geworden war, desto weniger hatte er dieses Konzept verstanden. „Gut“ und „Böse“. Die Verbrechen, wegen denen er hier nun sass, hatte er im Namen beider Seiten begangen. Und zum Dank für seine Hilfe wurde er von beiden Seiten gleich inbrünstig gehasst… Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Es war sinnlos. Dies hier war jetzt sein Leben. Die klammen, feuchten Wände seiner Zelle, der eintönige Tagesablauf, das fade Essen, die Ketten, die ihn stetig an seinen Status erinnerten. Das winzige vergitterte Viereck wolkenbedeckter Himmel. Er musste sich nicht mehr über Loyalität Gedanken machen. Oder über sein „Leben“. Keine schweren Entscheidungen treffen. Er musste nur noch seine Gedanken abschalten. Und inzwischen gelang ihm das gar nicht so schlecht. Nur nachts… über seine Träume hatte er noch keine Kontrolle. Aber auch das würde er noch schaffen. Denn wenn er etwas hier hatte, war das Zeit. Viel Zeit. Dachte er.

Der Strafrichter hatte eine letzte Mappe vor sich. Ein kompletter Satz von Zeugnissen eines Schülers in Hogwarts. Dazu die Notizen der Lehrer. Auch die zum Charakter des Schülers. Die Berichte über Regelübertritte und Strafarbeiten und Nachsitzen. Die Akte der Krankenstation. Dabei runzelte sich seine Stirn. Viele… Auffälligkeiten. Eine aktenkundige Notiz Madame Pomfreys. „…der Schüler zeigt offenkundige Überbleibsel häuslicher Misshandlung…“. Anbei ein Wisch mit dem Stempel eines Muggelkrankenhauses. Cockworth? Offensichtlich war Severus Snape auf Intervention des Vaters, Tobias Snape, entgegen dem Ratschlag der Ärzte vorzeitig entlassen worden. Die Ursache des Krankenhausbesuches des Sohnes fehlte… Einige Anträge, Zahlungen für zusätzlich anfallendes Schulmaterial zu stunden. Einige Rechnungen waren offenkundig seitens der Familie Malfoy bezahlt worden. Eine aktenkundige Notiz eines einwöchigen Aufenthalts auf der Krankenstation infolge eines Schocks. Warum stand da keine Ursache für den Schock dabei? Schlampige Dokumentation. Das Beratungsgespräch zur beruflichen Empfehlung, unterschrieben von Prof. McGonagall… ?? Für einen Slytherin Schüler? Warum zur Hölle… Beste Empfehlungen zum Heiler, Tränkemeister, gar zum Professor. Doch fehlte jede- sonst übliche- Empfehlung, sich als solcher bald vorzustellen. Wäre Professor Slughorns Aufgabe gewesen. Also, die gesamte Akte wimmelte nur so vor Ungereimtheiten. Dann fielen ihm Severus Snapes Abschlusszeugnisse in die Hand. Fast klappte ihm die Kinnlade herunter. Eigentlich hätten die Zeugnisse ihn mit Kusshand für die Karriere eines Aurors qualifiziert. Oder als Heiler. Oder als Potionsmaster. Professor natürlich. Warum zur Hölle war der Mann ein Totesser geworden, wenn er herausragende Karrierechancen für zahlreiche Gebiete gehabt hatte. Es würde wohl ein Rätsel bleiben. Eine Schande und absolute Verschwendung herausragenden Talents. Dieser Mann hätte Fähigkeiten gehabt, viel zu bewegen für die Zaubererwelt. Vorbei…

Marlena Miel schauderte es. Verstört stolperte sie hinter dem Wärter her durch endlos scheinende, düstere Gänge. Unzählige Gesichter schauten aus vergitterten Zellen, die eine Verkörperung einer Version der Hölle zu sein schienen. Der Lärm war unglaublich, mit dem die Häftlinge den Besuch begrüssten, und anzügliche Pfiffe und Bemerkungen folgten ihr. Der Wärter warf ihr gelegentlich mitleidige Blicke zu. Wer dieses naive Mädel hier in die Hölle geschickt hatte, das war ihm nicht klar. Die Gänge stanken nach Urin, Verwesung und Stock. In einem Korridor ohne Gittertüren hielt er an. „Sie sollen mit Lucius Malfoy sprechen – Nr. 277 und mit Nr. 399- Snape, ist das richtig so?“ Sie nickte. „Dann fangen wir mit Malfoy an. Ich denke, das das einfacher ist“. Er ging ein paar Meter, dann hielt er an einer Tür an. Er warf einen Kontrollblick durch den Türspion. „Besuch!“ rief er. Nacheinander schloss er drei schwere Schlösser auf, dann öffnete er die Tür und trat beiseite. Marlena riss überrascht die Augen auf. Was sie sah, überraschte sie. Die Zelle war zwar rustikal, aber sauber. Das Bett trug einen sauberen Bezug und gutes Bettzeug, sogar ein ordentlicher Tisch mit Stühlen war vorhanden. Der Aborteimer war sauber in einem Schrank verstaut. Am anderen Ende der Zelle stand Lucius Malfoy. Auch sein Erscheinungsbild entsprach nicht ihren Erwartungen. Sein langes blondes Haar war gepflegt, er war gut rasiert und trug eine gute dunkle Robe, darunter eine Anzughose. Nur die Ketten an seinen Füssen störten das Bild. Er musterte sie amüsiert und interessiert. „Klopfen sie, wenn sie fertig sind“. Marlena nickte. Dann schloss sich die Tür hinter ihr. Lucius lächelte. Unzweifelhaft war er ein gutaussehender Mann, der dies auch ganz genau wusste… Er kam näher und küsste ihr formvollendet die Hand, die er aber etwas zu lange festhielt. „Madame… was verschafft mir die Ehre?“ Er lächelte, wenn auch das Lächeln seine Augen nicht erreichte. Doch schien seinem Blick nichts zu entgehen. Sie errötete, dann stellte sie sich vor. „Ich soll ein Gespräch mit ihnen führen, zwecks Eignung zur Wiedereingliederung in die Gesellschaft.“ „Oh? Ist das so. Dann ist ihnen vermutlich nicht bewusst, das ich bald entlassen werde“. Sie runzelte die Stirn. „Nein“ gab sie verärgert zu. „Nichts für ungut. Immerhin hat diese Tatsache mir diesen Besuch verschafft.“ Sein Blick wurde unangenehm direkt. Plötzlich hatte er ihre Hand in seiner, seine Finger glitten verführerisch über die Handinnenfläche und den Arm hinauf. Seine Finger waren kühl und liessen sie schaudern. „Vielleicht haben sie Interesse, ihre Zeit für Angenehmeres zu verwenden?“ Sein Blick wies zum Bett. „Ich hätte da einige Vorschläge“ -seine Stimme war wie Samt. Sie errötete heftig und entzog ihm ihre Hand. Sein Lächeln wurde kühl. „Wie enttäuschend. Ich musste auf derartige Freuden in den letzten Monaten leider verzichten, abgesehen von den gelegentlichen Gefallen meiner Mithäftlinge. “. Sie rang um Fassung. „Dann…dann ist mein Besuch hier wohl gegenstandslos geworden. Ich habe noch ein Gespräch zu tätigen“. „Sie besuchen Snape. Ist es nicht so? Wie geht es ihm? Wie steht es um seinen Prozess?“ Die Kälte war von ihm gewichen und er wirkte interessiert und gar besorgt. „Ich…ich… darf ihnen keine Auskunft dazu geben“. „Das ist sehr bedauerlich. Bestellen sie ihm bitte einen Gruss von mir“. „Auch das darf ich nicht“. „Oh?“ machte Lucius mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen. „Vielleicht sollten sie darüber nochmals nachdenken. Falls sie wollen, das er mit ihnen spricht“. Jetzt war es an ihr, die Stirn zu runzeln.   
Sie war froh, als sie Lucius Malfoys Zelle verlassen konnte. Seine Dreistigkeit, ihr solch einen Vorschlag zu unterbreiten! „Fräulein, ich bringe sie dann zum Besucherraum“. „Ich dachte in die Zelle?“ Der Wächter schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Das ist keine Umgebung für sie. Und auch nicht sicher genug in diesem Fall“. Milena runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte sie nicht sehen, was sie nicht schon unappetitliches gesehen hatte??

Der Raum war leer, aber sauber und hell. Ein Tisch stand in der Mitte. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch, der Stuhl ihr gegenüber war noch leer. Sie hörte, wie es draussen in den weiten, hallenden Gängen laut wurde, doch konnte sie die Rufe der Gefangenen in dem Tumult nicht verstehen. Was war da los, fragte sie sich. In dem Moment brachten zwei Wächter ihn herein. War er der Grund für den Aufruhr gewesen? Brachten ihn herein?? Sehr ruppig zerrten sie den Gefangenen herein, der einfach nicht schneller konnte, so eng wie ihm die Füsse aneinander gekettet waren. Selbst seine Hände waren in Handschellen. Severus Snape war nicht eben klein, aber schlank bis zur Auszehrung. Sein Gesicht war hager, erstaunlicherweise bartlos, die zu langen schwarzen und ungepflegten Haare verbargen einen guten Teil seines Gesichts, denn er hielt den Kopf gesenkt. Trotzdem bekam sie einen Eindruck eines schillernden Veilchens im Gesicht, seine Nase war geschwollen wie von einem Schlag und seine Arme und Beine übersät von blauen Flecken. Sein Häftlingskittel zeigte deutliche Spuren von getrocknetem Blut. Sie war entsetzt. „Was ist mit ihm passiert? Doch nicht Eure freundliche Obhut???“ „Nein, Madame. Andere Häftlinge“ Sie stiess einen gedämpften Fluch aus. „Ich dachte er ist in Prio Eins Verwahrung??“ „Tut uns leid. Wir haben die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen erhöht. Wird nicht mehr vorkommen“. Sie setzen ihn ihr gegenüber hin. Er sass dort, die Hände in Handschellen vor sich auf dem Tisch. Er sass gerade, doch den Kopf nach vorne geneigt, das ihm die Haare ins Gesicht fielen. Sein Blick war starr auf die Tischplatte gerichtet, sein harsches Gesicht starr und abweisend wie das einer Statue. 

Severus hasste es, das sie ihn schon wieder aus seiner Zelle holten. Wieder das Spiessrutenlaufen in Ketten, vorbei an den anderen Zellen. Vorbei auch an denen sicher, die ihn kürzlich heimgesucht hatten. Beleidigungen wurden ihm hinterher gerufen, „Vatermörder“ „dreckiger Verräter“ „Hurensohn“ und „Schmutzblut“ noch die zivilisierten darunter. Er wusste nicht, was das hier wieder sollte. Wenn er eine lebenslange Haftstrafe absass, wovon er ausging, warum konnten sie ihn nicht einfach in seiner Zelle wegsperren und in Ruhe lassen? Es war nirgendwo anders Platz für ihn. Niemand traute ihm mehr, und auch im Jenseits erwartete er nichts anderes. Falls es sowas gab. Doch wehren hatte keinen Sinn, er hatte noch genug Schmerzen dank diverser Rippen, die sie ihm letztens gebrochen hatten. Atmen fiel ihm schwer, auch nachts hatte er Schwierigkeiten, vor Schmerz zu schlafen. Der chronische Gefängnishusten, den hier jeder hatte, brachte ihn jedes mal fast um, so sehr schmerzte es.   
„Guten Tag, Mr.Snape“ ihre Stimme war warm und freundlich. „Ich soll ein Gespräch mit ihnen führen. Standardprozedur des Ministeriums. Es geht um die Möglichkeit, sie in angemessener Zeit wieder in die Gesellschaft einzugliedern. Wenn sie gewillt sind, die entsprechenden Schritte zu gehen“. 

Ihr Gegenüber gab ein seltsames Geräusch von sich, dann hustete er und steigerte sich in einen intensiven Hustenanfall, der ihn schüttelte. Snape krümmte sich vor Schmerzen, während Milena ihn sorgenvoll musterte. „Wächter? Könnten sie dem Mann bitte ein Glas Wasser bringen? Oder Tee?“ Der Wächter rollte die Augen. „Natürlich, Madame“. Einen Moment später knallte er eine Tasse mit Wasser vor Snape, der sie völlig ignorierte. Er wollte nichts, nur hier raus. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch, das jemand sah, wie er sich quälte. 

Milena versuchte es. Sie versuchte es wirklich. Doch nach vielen vielen Stunden hatte sie immer noch nichts erreicht. Nichts. Severus Snape war offensichtlich nicht ansatzweise bereit mit ihr zu reden. Er sass da wie eine Statue, weigerte sich, sie auch nur anzusehen, reagierte auf keine Frage. Keine. Der Wächter hatte ein paar Mal angeboten „nachzuhelfen“ aber das hatte sie dankend abgelehnt. So starrte sie nun schon eine gefühlte Ewigkeit auf Snapes Hände. Diese verschrammten und doch so eleganten Hände. Trotzdem- einige seiner Finger waren seltsam krumm. Hände eines- was? Tränkemeisters? Giftmischers? Totessers? Diese Hände, in den schweren Handschellen. Dank der Handschellen war seine Magie gebannt. Nicht einmal mit ihrem Zauberstab könnte er damit zaubern. Eins der gut gehüteten Geheimnisse des Gefängnisses. Einige Male hatte der Wächter sie schon darauf hingewiesen, das es schon spät war. Sie seufzte. Dann stand sie auf. „Man hat mir gesagt das hier ein Zimmer für mich hergerichtet ist?“ Der Wächter runzelte die Stirn. „Ja, Madam, aber….aber“ wer blieb schon freiwillig über Nacht hier? Und nur um sich von einem Meuchelmörder anschweigen zu lassen? „Nun?“ „Ja, es ist bereit“. „Gut, dann bin ich für heute fertig. Gute Nacht, Mr. Snape“. Auch jetzt sah dieser nicht ansatzweise auf. Aber bevor sie den Raum verliess kam ihr noch eine Eingebung. „Mr. Snape? Ich soll ihnen Grüsse bestellen. Von Mr. Lucius Malfoy“. In diesem Moment hob Snape den Kopf. Ein kalter Blick aus schwarzen Augen traf sie, bevor der Wächter Snape hochriss und der Blickkontakt abbrach. Sie hätte ihn dafür schlagen mögen. 

Ihr Betreuer führte sie durch einige Gänge die sauber waren und tatsächlich weiss gestrichene Wände aufwiesen. Hier schliefen und assen Wächter und Gäste. „Madam, ich weiss nicht, ob es die Mühe wert ist, hier zu übernachten. Der Häftling wird auch morgen nicht mit ihnen sprechen, da bin ich sicher“ der Ton des Mannes war freundlich. „Überlassen sie das mir“ er seufzte. Dann schloss er einen Raum auf. Sie zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Vorschrift, Madame. Ich bringe ihnen, was auch immer sie benötigen, muss sie aber hier einschliessen“. Sie sah sich in dem Raum um, der schmal war und eine hohe Decke hatte. Das Fenster war klein und hoch oben und mit Tuch bespannt, so dass es nicht zog. Gar ein kleiner Heizofen stand im Raum. In einer Nische war eine Toilette. Das Bett war schmal und sauber bezogen. Auf einem Tisch stand ein Wasserkrug und ein Glas. In einer Schale dampfte Suppe, daneben ein kleines Brot. „Ich danke ihnen. Ich glaube, mehr brauche ich nicht“. „Gute Nacht, Madam“. Die Tür schloss sich und wurde mehrfach verriegelt. Sie setzte sich seufzend aufs Bett. 

Der Beamte holte einen Ordner aus dem Regal. Schnell hatte er die nötigen Formulare gefunden. Er nahm sie heraus und stellte den Ordner zurück. Dabei raschelte etwas und fiel zu Boden. „Verdammt“ fluchte er leise und hob die zerknüllten Geldscheine auf. Das fehlte noch, das jemand merkte, das er Informationen verkaufte. Trotzdem musste er wieder befriedigt grinsen. Ein schönes Sümmchen für delikate Informationen. Er ging zum Schreibpult und nahm eine dort liegenden Listen. Namen, Zuständigkeiten. Eine daneben liegende Pergamentrolle verriet ihm, wer die Dokumente alles zu unterschreiben hatte. Aber eines war ja längst klar: sie würden alle unterschreiben. Zum letzten Mal, vor dem endgültigen Verbot. 

Milena stellte die leere Suppenschale beiseite, dann heizte sie den kleinen Ofen. Plötzlich wurde es nämlich hier drin sehr feucht und kalt. Ihr fröstelte. Wie standen die Häftlinge die Witterung hier durch? Tag für Tag? Ein Blick auf das Bett zeigte ihr einen luxuriösen Stapel dicker Wolldecken. Durch die schwere Tür klangen noch gedämpft die Rufe von Häftlingen, das Schlagen von schweren Gittertüren. Ein Schauder lief ihr über den Rücken und plötzlich erinnerte sie sich an die Spuren von Schlägen in Snapes Gesicht. Und war froh darüber, das sie sicher untergebracht war. Severus Snape war ein eigenes Kapitel. Der Mann war eine Legende. Totesser- Professor-Spion. Mörder. Trotz allem- er war ein gebildeter Mann. Sie hatte gehofft, mit ihm reden zu können. Nicht nur, um ihren Job zu erfüllen. Um mehr zu erfahren über den Mann. Doch mit solch vehementer Ablehnung und Verweigerung… damit hatte sie nicht wirklich gerechnet. Er musste ausgehungert sein danach, mit jemand zu reden, schliesslich sass er in Isolationshaft. Und das seit zwei Jahren! Zumindest mit Fragen hatte sie gerechnet. Doch nichts. Sie wünschte nur, sie hätte Malfoys (unerlaubte) Grüsse vorher ausgerichtet. Vielleicht würde es morgen ein Gespräch ermöglichen?

Die Wächter schoben Snape in seine Zelle, schon knallte die Tür hinter ihm zu. Sie wollten Feierabend machen. Ihn fröstelte. In dem Besucherraum war es wärmer gewesen. Es würde Frost geben heute nacht, er konnte es fühlen. Sein Fuss stiess gegen etwas, fast hätte er die Schüssel mit kalter Suppe umgestossen, die dort stand. Daneben lag eine welke Möhre und der natürlich kalte Tee. Er nahm die Suppenschüssel und leerte sie in den Abortkübel. Dann nahm er die Tasse, die Möhre und setzte sich auf die harte Pritsche. Er verstand nicht was diese Frau von ihm wollte. Und es interessierte ihn nicht. Und nichts, was sie sagte, konnte ihn bewegen, mit ihr zu sprechen. Er hatte ihre Worte an sich vorbeirauschen lassen wie das Geräusch der Wellen, oder eine fremde Sprache. Er wollte nicht denken, wollte vergessen, in seiner Zelle dem Wind, den Gezeiten lauschen. Das einzige was noch Bedeutung hatte in seinem Leben.   
Es gab nichts, was das ändern konnte. Nichts? Fast. Bis vorhin. Lucius Name war gewesen wie ein fremder Laut in einem stillen Raum, wie eine Glocke, die jemand läutete. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um diesen Eindruck abzuschütteln. Ein unerwünschtes Geräusch. Es störte ihn, in seinem Bemühen zu vergessen. Er nahm einen Schluck kalten, bitteren Tee und kaute auf der welken Möhre, dann wickelte er mühsam die dünne Decke um seinen mageren Körper und legte sich hin. 

Am nächsten Tag fand sich Milena wieder im Besucherzimmer wieder. Ihre letzte Chance, mit Severus Snape zu reden. Wieder wurde es draussen laut, und es wurde klar, das sie wegen IHM so randalierten. Nun, es hörte sich so an als ob er einen gewissen Ruf genoss. Und nicht so, als ob er viele Freunde hätte. Sie war froh, das sie nur wenig Worte in dem Lärm ausmachen konnte, doch war der Ton klar eine Mischung aus Drohungen und Spott. Ungewohnt bekam sie eine Gänsehaut. Zwei Wächter brachten ihn herein, auch heute alles andere als sanft, die Ketten an Händen und Füssen des Gefangenen rasselten laut im stillen Raum. Auch heute sah er sie nicht an. Er sass wie eine Statue, das ungepflegte Haar verbarg sein Gesicht. Nach einer Weile musste er wieder husten, und krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Kein Zweifel, das man ihm bei der Attacke einige Rippen gebrochen hatte. „Nun bringt ihm doch was zu trinken! Tee am besten“ forderte Milena verärgert. Immerhin war Severus Snape immer noch ein Mensch, verdammt, einer der sich quälte. Der Wächter knallte Snape ein Glas trübes Wasser hin, und Milena Tee. Der Tee roch gar nicht schlecht. Milena lehnte sich vor, dann zog sie das Glas Wasser zu sich und schob die Tasse Tee vor Snape hin. ER musste ihn riechen, auch wenn er vor Schmerzen noch gekrümmt da sass. Plötzlich sah er auf. Es war ein Schock. Sein Gesicht war immer noch bunt verfärbt von Schlägen. Es war schmal, die Augen tief in den Höhlen liegend. Der intensive Blick seiner unheimlichen schwarzen Augen zeugte von Intelligenz, und sie fühlte sich wie durchleuchtet. Doch bevor sie ihre Eindrücke festigen konnte, sah er wieder weg. Immerhin griff er tatsächlich nach der Tasse und trank den Tee. Auch heute versuchte sie ihn zu einem Gespräch zu animieren. Doch Snape schwieg hartnäckig. Er hielt den Kopf gesenkt, sah sie nicht an. Und sie sah auf diese schmalen Männerhände, die die Teetasse hielten. Einige der schlanken Finger waren gebrochen und offensichtlich nicht wieder gerade zusammen gewachsen. Dafür, das er ein Gefangener höchster Priorität war, war er in erbärmlichen Zustand. Definitiv ein Punkt, über den sie sich bei den Zuständigen beschweren würde! Zwar hatte man die Dementoren von Azkaban abgeschafft, aber das Gefängnis an sich schien immer noch in mittelalterlichen Zuständen zu verharren.

Snape trank den Tee in kleinen Schlucken. Es war der erste Tee seit Monaten, der den Namen wirklich verdiente. Das Aroma stieg ihm zu Kopf, als sei es starker Alkohol und weckte Erinnerungen. Er hasste Erinnerungen- sie gefährdeten den relativen Seelenfrieden, die Stille und Eintönigkeit, die seinen unruhigen Geist zur Ruhe gebracht hatte. Er würde den Tee trinken, warten, bis er endlich wieder in seine Zelle konnte, und die Tür zu seinen Erinnerungen wieder zuschlagen.

Als Snape den Tee getrunken hatte, stellte er die Tasse ab. Dann schwieg er. Genau wie am Vortag. Was auch immer sie sagte, fragte, er schwieg. Sah sie nicht einmal an. Der Wächter warf ihr mitleidige Blicke zu. Die Stille wurde nur unterbrochen von Snapes gelegentlichen Hustenanfällen, während derer er sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. Milena fragte sich, wie lange ein Mensch unter hiesigen Bedingungen wohl durchhalten würde. Und es erschien ihr unfassbar, das er nach so langer Isolation keinerlei Bedürfnis zu haben schien, mit jemandem zu reden. Plötzlich hatte sie eine Idee. Verrückt? Vielleicht. Der Wächter betrachtete sie verdutzt, als sie ihr Zaubererschach auspackte. Sie spielte regelmässig mit einem Freund. Und zuletzt hatte sie eine Situation erlebt, die sie nie mit Erfolg hatte beenden können. Aus dem Kopf stellte sie alle Figuren wieder so hin, wie es sein musste. Die Figuren- die bei Zaubererschach durchaus eine eigene Meinung, aber keine Wahl hatten- schüttelten genervt den Kopf. Sie hatte schon häufiger versucht, eine Lösung zu diesem Problem zu finden. Und jetzt, gerade, hatte sie Zeit.. Also spielte sie mit sich selbst Schach, und verlor wieder und wieder. Snape hatte sich nicht gerührt. Der Wächter sah ihr mit einer gewissen Faszination zu. Einige der Figuren zeigten ihr einen Vogel, als sie wieder und wieder geschlagen wurden. Nach einigen Versuchen lehnte sie sich genervt zurück. Auf einen Wink sortierten sich die Figuren wieder in die Ausgangsstellung. Als sie einen Moment wegsah, hatte sich eine von Snapes Händen auf das Schachbrett zubewegt. Der Wächter kam alarmiert heran, doch sie schüttelte den Kopf und bedeutete ihm, nicht zu stören. Snape hatte den Kopf gehoben. Er machte einen Zug, dann nickte er knapp. Sie starrte ihn kurz an, dann machte sie ihren Zug. Mit wenigen Spielzügen, hatte Snape die auswegslose Situation verwandelt und gewann. Genervte Spielfiguren jagten einander gegenseitig vom Spielfeld. Sie schlug sich vor die Stirn. Daran biss sie sich seit Wochen die Zähne aus! Und an dem Mann ihr gegenüber. Sie betrachtete ihn, jetzt, wo er sein Gesicht nicht versteckte. Er hielt die Augen gesenkt, nahm ihre Musterung hin. Sein Gesicht war schmal, die Nase wie ein Rabenschnabel, er wirkte älter als er sein konnte. Die schwarzen Haare gaben ihm etwas wildes, ungezähmtes. Das abklingende Veilchen unterstützte diesen Eindruck noch. Sie konnte sich gut vorstellen, dass er mit scharfen, harschen Worten genauso schnell und geschickt war, wie mit Zauberstab und Giften…   
Plötzlich sah er sie an. Die Augen waren schockierend schwarz und kalt. „Miss, gehen sie. Ich bin all das, was die Gerüchte besagen, und vieles, wovon niemand weiss. Niemand bei Verstand möchte mich in seiner Nähe oder zurück in der Gesellschaft. Ich gehöre hier hin. Sie nicht“. Snape stand auf, der Wächter rannte herbei und schlug ihn mit der Faust in den Magen. „Nicht!“ schrie Milena. Snape war zusammengeklappt, er hustete und krümmte sich. „Miss, der Mann ist gefährlich. Ich wollte nur für ihre Sicherheit…“ „Unsinn. Er wollte nur gehen. Bringen sie ihn zurück. Ohne ihn zu schlagen“ ihre Stimme zitterte vor Wut. 

Mehrere Wächter brachten Snape wieder in seine Zelle. Der übliche Lärm, die Beleidigungen der anderen Gefangenen, er nahm sie kaum war. Der Schmerz durch den Schlag in die Magengrube, liess ihn mehr taumeln als gehen. Sie schlossen beide Türen auf- tatsächlich hatte man aufgrund des Vorfalls die Absicherung seiner Zelle erhöht, dann schubste ihn der Wächter hinein, das er hart auf seinen Knien landete. Es klapperte, er war mit dem Fuss an die Schüssel mit längst kalter Suppe gestossen. Laut klappernd schloss sich die Tür hinter ihm. Wie erstarrt blieb er auf den Knien, und blickte zum Fenster hinauf. Einzelne Schneeflocken schwebten hindurch, brachten Kälte mit. Doch er registrierte nichts davon. Nicht die Kälte oder den Schmerz. Sein Bewusstsein, sein ehemals so wacher Geist war aus der mühsam antrainierten Ruhe erwacht und wehrte sich mit aller Macht dagegen, wieder zum Schweigen gebracht zu werden. Erinnerungen überschlugen sich, Gesichter, Szenen, Geräusche, Gerüche, bekannte Stimmen. Immer noch auf den Knien barg er stöhnend den Kopf in den Händen. Warum? Warum hatte diese Frau kommen müssen? Warum hatte er den verdammten Tee angenommen, sich zu der Schachpartie hinreissen lassen. Nach einer Weile öffnete er die Augen, Schneeflocken schmolzen auf seiner Haut. Er sah zum vergitterten Fenster hinauf. Verzweiflung und Platzangst machten sich in ihm breit statt der trügerischen, verlogenen Sicherheit, die er sich einsuggeriert hatte. Wütend schlug er mit der Faust auf den Steinboden, einmal, zweimal, bis die Haut aufplatzte und blutete. Wie ein Kind saugte er daran. Eine kleine Ewigkeit später stand er auf, setzte sich auf seine Pritsche, in die dünne Decke gewickelt, zitternd. Plötzlich schien es ihm völlig unmöglich, das er hier noch einen einzigen Tag überleben konnte. Oder gar länger. Monate. Jahre…?

Der Oberaufseher reichte Lucius Malfoy die Schreibfeder. „Sie müssen nur noch ihre Entlassungspapiere unterschreiben, Mr.Malfoy“. Er musterte den Mann, der tadellos in gute Roben gekleidet war, perfekt rasiert und das blonde lange Haar in einem tadellosen Pferdeschwanz zusammengefasst. Sah man von der unnatürlichen Blässe ab und den hohlen Wangen, sah er in nichts nach einem Häftling aus. Sein Wärter, der dicht hinter ihm stehen geblieben war, griff ihm grob an den Hintern, das Lucius vor Schmerz zusammenzuckte, das laute Lachen des Wächters im Ohr. Seine -zumindest äusserlich- körperliche Unversehrtheit hatte ihn nicht nur Geld gekostet. Und die letzte Nacht war lang gewesen. Seine Knie waren grün und blau vom Steinboden. Stolz war etwas, das man sich leisten können musste. Und es war auch nicht so, dass solche Dinge in diesem Gefängnis ein Geheimnis blieben. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er hörte noch das schallende Gelächter seiner Mithäftlinge, als er morgens in die Dusche gehumpelt war. Er fragte sich, wie lange es dauerte, bis jemand all das an die Presse verkaufte. Der Gedanke drehte ihm den Magen herum. „Wieviele waren es eigentlich, letzte Nacht, Lucius?“ fragte der Wärter süffisant, während der Oberaufseher lächelte. „Ach, da fällt mir ein, jeder von ihnen hat dir ja ein kleines Andenken hinterlassen. Es sollte dir nicht schwerfallen, sie zu zählen, sobald du einen Spiegel findest… deine Frau ist dir sicher auch behilflich“. Oberaufseher und Wärter sahen sich an, dann brachen sie in schallendes Gelächter aus. Lucius stieg die Röte ins Gesicht, als er um Beherrschung kämpfte. Er war nicht in der Lage, sich zu wehren. 

Lucius Lippen waren schmal, als er die Feder nahm und seine ausladende Signatur auf das Papier setzte. „Ich persönlich hätte sie lebenslang hierbehalten, Malfoy. Aber Geld bewirkt ja Wunder“ der Aufseher rümpfte die Nase. „Nur geht es nicht nach ihrer persönlichen Meinung“ Lucius lächelte schwach. „Nein. Sehen sie zu das sie hier rauskommen“ knurrte der Aufseher. „Wenn sie sich hier noch einmal blicken lassen, Malfoy…“ „Ja?“ „Dann kommen sie hier nur noch mit den Füssen voran heraus. Verstehen wir uns?“ Der Aufseher zog sich mit der Handkante über die Kehle. „Ja“ Lucius drehte sich herum und zog die Tür hinter sich zu. Er war ein freier Mann. 

Das grosse schmiedeeiserne Tor öffnete sich anstandslos vor seinem Hausherrn. Lucius Schuhe knirschten in dem weissen Kies, mit dem die Wege ausgelegt waren. Er hatte das Gefühl, nach langer Zeit erst wieder tief durchatmen zu können. Zuhause! Endlich würde er wieder in seinem eigenen Bett schlafen. Vielleicht auch endlich wieder mit einer- mit seiner Frau? Er spürte aufsteigende Erregung bei dem Gedanken. Sein Körper war mehr als ausgehungert nach Nähe, Wärme und ja- auch nach Sex… Es verlangte ihn danach, den Alptraum der letzten Nächte zu vergessen. Er war überrascht, das niemand ihn begrüsste. Wussten sie nicht, das er heute kam? Er stieg die grosse Treppe hinauf, durch den Flur zu seinen Räumen. Er stockte, als er die Tür aufstiess. Alle Möbel, Bilder und Bett waren mit Tüchern abgedeckt. Offensichtlich war man hier nicht auf ihn vorbereitet. Er schob das Tuch beiseite und setzte sich auf das Bett, welches nicht einmal bezogen war. Er winselte leise, als er sich- schon vorsichtig- setzte. Immerhin war es noch so bequem, wie er es in Erinnerung hatte. Wo waren eigentlich die verdammten Hauselfen? Doch auf sein Klatschen passierte nichts. In dem Moment öffnete sich die Tür. „Narcissa!“ Lucius sprang auf. Sie war kaum gealtert, ihre teure Kleidung vom feinsten. „Ach, Lucius. Ich wusste gar nicht das du heute kommst“ säuselte sie. Er eilte auf sie zu, und… sie holte aus und gab ihm eine saftige Ohrfeige. Lucius erstarrte und hielt sich die Wange. Wortlos starrte er sie an. Die Freude, heimzukommen war ihm mächtig verdorben. „Das ist dafür, das Du Deinen Herrn, Deinen Ruhm über unsere Familie gestellt hast. Das DU unser Wohl, unser Leben riskiert hast dabei. Und, was noch schlimmer ist, auf der Verliererseite des Kriegs gescheitert bist. Das du mich allein gelassen hast, hier, auf den Ruinen des Rufs unserer Familie. Aber ich habe all das gemeistert. Ohne Dich!“ Lucius stand wie erstarrt. „Narcissa… ich…“ er räusperte sich. „ICH bin immer noch das Oberhaupt unserer Familie“ sagte er dann, zu seinem Ärger klang seine Stimme klein, fast verzweifelt. Das wenig herzliche Willkommen nahm ihm jeden Elan. „Stimmt. Offiziell. Operativ bin Ich es. Deshalb habe ich jetzt auch keine Zeit, mit Dir zu streiten. Du kannst eins der Gästezimmer beziehen, bis deine Räume bewohnbar sind. Und Lucius- du hast keinen Zutritt mehr zu Meinen Räumen. Ich habe mir einen Liebhaber gesucht, der Frauen wirklich liebt, und genauso gut, wenn nicht gar besser darin ist, mich zu befriedigen wie du es einst warst.“ Sie lächelte etwas abschätzig. „In Wirklichkeit wolltest Du doch immer nur Severus in Deinem Bett. Ach, ich vergass. Der hat sich ja durch den Todesfluch an Dumbledore unter Zeugen zum Staatsfeind Nummer eins gemacht, und ist für Dich auch nicht verfügbar. Naja. Du findest sicher schnell willige Liebhaber, die gutes Geld nicht verschmähen. Sei aber nicht zu grosszügig. Deine Freilassung hat schon neben all den Strafzahlungen ein grosses Loch in die Familienkasse gerissen. Und sei vorsichtig, wenn Du Dich in die Öffentlichkeit wagst. Es gibt da einige, die nur davon träumen, Dich in einer einsamen Gasse zu treffen. Wo du noch nicht einmal mehr einen Zauberstab besitzen darfst.“ Sie drehte sich auf dem Absatz rum und verschwand aus der Tür. Das Geräusch ihrer hochhackigen Stiefel auf den Fliesen entfernte sich schnell. 

Einige Stunden später. Er erwachte. Warum eigentlich? Sein junger Liebhaber hatte den Arm um seine Taille gelegt und schnarchte leise. Er beherrschte das Handwerk wirklich gut, und hatte es verstanden, Lucius Befriedigung und Genuss zu verschaffen, unter Aussparung jener Körperteile, die auch jetzt immer noch schmerzten, nach der langen letzten Nacht in Azkaban. Sein Liebhaber war weise genug gewesen, Lucius nicht auf die offensichtlichen Zeichen an seinem Körper anzusprechen. Er hatte schnell weggesehen, als er sie gesehen hatte. Lucius stieg auch jetzt noch das Blut in die Wangen in Erinnerung an die Demütigungen, die Erniedrigung. Nein, er hatte sie nicht gezählt, all die Wächter die ihn genommen hatten. Lucius hatte versucht, nichts zu fühlen, sich nicht zu wehren, um zu überleben. Und für jeden einzelnen der Männer zog sich nun ein regelrechter Gürtel aus einzelnen Brandmalen um seine Taille. Lucius Malfoy, die Adelshure…   
Die Stunden mit seinem bezahlten Liebhaber, hatten diese ekelhaften Erinnerungen an diese demütigende Nacht zumindest etwas beiseitegeschoben. Er war auch jetzt noch angenehm erschöpft, und gewisse Körperteile meldeten den Bedarf nach etwas mehr Erholung an. Es war wohl das ungewohnt bequeme Bett und die Wärme, die Lucius geweckt hatten. Aber da war noch etwas. Narcissa hatte Severus erwähnt. Staatsfeind Nummer eins? Hatte sie übertrieben? Er musste morgen oder zutreffender in ein paar Stunden seinen Anwalt befragen, der sich um Severus Fall bemühen sollte. Nun, nicht jetzt. Ihm fielen die Augen zu und erschöpft schlief er in den Tag hinein.

Milena wälzte sich unruhig im Bett hin und her. Schon die ganze Nacht. Irgendwann hatte sie es satt. Entschlossen stand sie auf, setzte sich an den Schreibtisch und begann, ihren Bericht zu schreiben. Über Severus Snape. Natürlich würde es nicht einfach werden, Snape hatte ihr nicht viel gegeben, worüber sie schreiben konnte. Aber ihr Fazit war ganz klar, das man ihm eine Entlassung -nach angemessener Zeit- ermöglichen konnte. Musste. Zudem der Mann mitverantwortlich war, das sie alle nun in Frieden leben konnten! Ausserdem würde sie als erstes bei ihrem Vorgesetzten vorstellig werden um sich über die Zustände in diesem Gefängnis zu beschweren.

Später…  
„Miss….ich danke für ihr Engagement und ihren Bericht. Das ist ja überaus beschämend, was sie über Azkaban berichten. Daran müssen wir etwas tun. Auch wenn Mr. Snape diese Änderungen nicht mehr mitbekommen wird“ Milena horchte auf. Würde man doch eine Entlassung… „…weil er nun zum Kuss durch einen Dementor verurteilt wurde“. Milena wurde es schwarz vor Augen und sie wusste nichts mehr von sich.

Die Eule hatte Lucius schon am Mittag erreicht, als er endlich ausgeschlafen war und den nächtlichen Liebhaber mit einer grosszügigen Summe entlohnt hatte. Sein Rechtsanwalt würde ihn gleich besuchen, um ihn zu informieren. Und er solle sich aus Sicherheitsgründen keinesfalls in der Öffentlichkeit blicken lassen. Dieser letzte Hinweis stiess Lucius sehr übel auf. Er war freigelassen, man verbat ihm einen Zauberstab, wissend, das er jederzeit auf offener Strasse angegriffen werden würde, liess er sich blicken? Was war das für eine Justiz? Einige Momente später trafen sie sich in seinem neuen Schreibzimmer. Sein altes, grösseres hatte nun Narcissa in Gebrauch. Der Rechtsanwalt trat vor ihn hin, dann zählte er ihm Geld auf den Schreibtisch. Lucius Augenbrauen wanderten hoch. „Was..“ „Es tut mir leid, Mr.Malfoy. Mr.Snape wurde nun abschliessend verurteilt. Weitere Bemühungen würden meinen Namen dauerhaft in Verruf bringen, und auch SIE sollten davon Abstand nehmen, zu ihrem eigenen Wohl.“ Es war als lege sich eine eiserne Klammer um Lucius Brustkorb, die ihn am Atmen hinderte. Mühsam schnappte er nach Luft. „Zu WAS wurde er verurteilt?“ Der Anwalt sah ihm in die Augen. „Zum Kuss durch einen Dementor“. Einen Moment später zerschellte das Tintenfass gegenüber an der Wand, den Kopf des Anwalts nur knapp verfehlend. Einige andere Gegenstände trafen noch die zuschlagende Tür, als er fluchtartig den Raum verliess, gefolgt von Flüchen unterster Kategorie, die Malfoy nur im Gefängnis gelernt haben konnte. Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde, bis Lucius sich halbwegs gefangen hatte. Sein Büro sah aus wie ein Schlachtfeld. Mit einem Arm machte er den Schreibtisch wieder frei, nahm Pergament und Tinte aus einer Schublade und begann Briefe zu schreiben. Er wandte sich an all die, die früher gerne Bestechungsgelder von ihm einkassiert hatten. Die ihm Gefallen schuldeten. Eine Stunde später flogen etliche Eulen los, andere kamen wieder. Das Ergebnis war niederschmetternd. Viele wollten sich nicht daran erinnern, ihm etwas zu schulden. Wollten mit ihm nie zu tun gehabt haben. Der Rest antwortete gar nicht. Das Ministerium forderte ihn auf, einen Termin anzufragen. Unter drei Wochen sei damit aber nicht zu rechnen.

Spät am Abend betrat Narcissa Lucius neues Schreibzimmer. Er lag, Kopf auf den Armen auf dem Schreibtisch und schlief. Der Raum war ein Chaos. Sie seufzte. Mitten vor ihm lag der Daily Prophet. Völlig zerknittert, wieder mühsam glattgestrichen. „Severus Snape verurteilt-Höchststrafe“. Mit einem Finger fuhr sie über das alte Foto von Snape. So sah er jetzt sicher nicht mehr aus. Die Zaubererwelt wollte ihn hingerichtet sehen, sie würden ihn bekommen. Es sollte die letzte, die allerletzte Hinrichtung dieser Art sein. Eine grausame Art von Ehrbezeugung, für den Mann, ohne den der Fall des Dunklen Lords kaum gelungen wäre. Ihr Blick fiel auf Lucius. Trotz der teuren Kleidung zeichneten sich seine mageren Schultern unter dem teuren Stoff ab. Mitleid regte sich in ihr. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Geh ins Bett, Lucius“. Er fuhr hoch, die Augen verschlafen, der Gesichtsausdruck völlig entmutigt. Er nickte nur. Dann schüttelte er ihre Hand ab und ging.

Severus lachte, er lachte tatsächlich. Nur wenige hatten je die Gelegenheit, das zu erleben. Aber der Tag war absurd gewesen, mit all seinem Chaos, das Schüler so verursachen konnten, kombiniert mit fehlgegangenen Zaubersprüchen Tränen und Drama. Auch Minerva lachte herzlich. Als sie sich beruhigt hatten, trank er einen Schluck des Tees, den sie so hervorragend machte und nahm noch ein Biskuit. Es war Weihnachtszeit, im Kamin flackerte ein behagliches Feuer, und Feen huschten durch den weihnachtlich dekorierten Tannenkranz über dem Kamin. Das war der Moment, wo er erwachte. Ihm klapperten die Zähne und er zog die dünne, feuchte Decke noch dichter um sich. Es hatte Momente gegeben, wo er es gefühlt hatte. Geglaubt hatte dazuzugehören. Ein respektierter Professor zu Hogwarts, Kollege. Zwar mit nur wenigen Freunden aber immerhin. Seine schlechte Laune und Direktheit gab ihm die Distanz die er brauchte. Bis ihm wieder klarwurde, das er nie dazugehören würde. Und sein Abgang vermutlich ein brutaler, grausamer würde. Niemand wusste, warum er wirklich hier war. WER er wirklich war. Aber diese Momente, diese kostbaren… Heftig sprang er auf, dann trat er die Schüssel mit alter Suppe, die noch am Boden stand, an die Wand, das der Inhalt durch die Zelle spritzte. Schluss damit. Er würde sehen, wie lange es dauerte. Dauerte, bis er verhungerte. Er war es leid, diese tausend Leben, die er führte, eines vermurkster als das andere. Er würde sehen, was kam wenn er starb. Schlechter konnte es danach kaum noch werden. Es dauerte ein paar Tage, bis die Wächter etwas merkten. Hager war er zuvor schon gewesen. Doch irgendwo hin musste er die Suppe entsorgen, und der Abortkübel wurde irgendwann verdächtig. Und er war nicht der erste, der es versuchte. Die Wächter waren etwas hilflos- körperliche Bestrafung dieses Gefangenen konnte sie in Schwierigkeiten bringen- und informierten den Gefängnisarzt. Der reagierte unerwartet gelassen. „Ich kümmere mich darum“. 

Noch am gleichen Tag öffnete sich Snapes Zellentür, und der Arzt trat ein. Snape sass auf seiner Pritsche, zusammengekauert und in die dünne dreckige Decke gewickelt. Er sah kaum auf. Der Arzt sah sich um, musterte die kalte, zugige Zelle, das alte Bett mit dreckstarrendem Bezug. Es war erstaunlich, das man unter diesen Bedingungen überhaupt lange überleben konnte. „Man hat mir gesagt, das du nicht mehr isst.“ Snape reagierte überhaupt nicht. „Ich denke, du bist entschlossen, uns soviele Probleme zu bereiten, wie dir einfallen, Snape. Diesmal bist du aber zu spät. Du bist verurteilt zum Kuss durch Dementoren“ Snape zuckte kaum merklich zusammen, doch der Arzt hatte es gesehen und lächelte. „Ganz recht. Wenn man mich fragt, ist es genau die Strafe die du verdient hast. Oder was soll man mit jemand machen, der seine zwei Herren, denen er Loyalität versprach, über Jahre belogen und verraten hat? Der auch alle anderen über Jahre getäuscht hat, wer er wirklich ist ? Der gemordet und gefoltert hat? Das Gewäsch von wegen Held und Retter…wer glaubt das denn. Wer dich ansieht, weiss es besser. Du bist und bleibst Deines Dunklen Lord Geschöpf. Und was ist angemessener als dir gemächlich die Seele aussaugen zu lassen? Natürlich könnten wir auch einfach deine Türen hier vergessen, dich deinen Mithäftlingen überlassen. Da wäre dir sicher auch etwas Folter, Vergewaltigung und mehr sicher. Aber das geht zu schnell.“ Der Arzt lachte hämisch. „Dazu ist es jetzt zu spät“. Er schickte sich an, zu gehen. In dem Moment richtete Snape sich auf und sah ihn an. „Wenn irgendein Mensch glaubt, das die Welt davon besser ist, dann hat es sich schon gelohnt“ er schnaubte spöttisch. „Werden sie zusehen?“ „Was?“ „werden sie dabei zusehen?“ „Selbstverständlich. Meine Pflicht und in dem Fall ein Vergnügen der letzten derartigen Hinrichtung zuzusehen“. Snape fixierte ihn unangenehm. „Wenn sie das tun, sorge ich dafür, das der Preis dafür höher ist, als sie bezahlen wollen“. „Wie meinst du das?“. Snape senkte den Kopf und sah weg. Ein Schauer lief dem Arzt über den Rücken. Er verliess die Zelle und widerstand der Versuchung, eine Antwort aus Snape herausprügeln zu lassen. Mumpitz. Was sollte Snape wohl machen?

Es war noch am gleichen Abend, als der Wächter noch einmal kam und ihm das Essen nicht nur hereinschob, sondern brachte. Inklusive einer sauberen Häftlingskutte. „Dir steht noch Dein Henkersmenü zu. Du kannst dir aussuchen, was du morgen abend zu essen bekommst. Es sei denn, du willst bist zuletzt hungern??“ Er wartete. Als er schon gehen wollte, hob Snape den Kopf. „Steak und Nierenpudding, Mousse aus dunkler Schokolade und Rotwein“. „Ist notiert“, und die Tür schlug zu. Er würde es vor der Hinrichtung ohnehin nicht schaffen, sich zu Tode zu hungern. Was macht es also für einen Sinn? Er griff nach der neuen Häftlingskutte, der neue saubere Stoff fühlte sich fremd an. Mit einem Ruck zog er die alte über den Kopf und die neue an. Er würde auch so noch jämmerlich genug aussehen…

Lucius schlug das Herz bis zum Hals. Er trug eine einfache, schäbige Wollrobe, die ihn einigermassen vor dem rauen Wind und der Gischt schützte. Sein Begleiter grinste ihn verschlagen an. Lucius hatte ein kleines Vermögen bezahlt, für diese riskante Überfahrt. Doch er hatte begriffen, dass es die Dinge, auf die es wirklich ankam, nicht zu kaufen gab. Es hatte lange gedauert, das zu lernen. Und nun war es zu spät. Viel zu spät. Hart legte das Boot an. Es dunkelte schon, was gut so war.

Snape war längst aufgesprungen, als die Türen sich öffneten. Dies konnte um diese Zeit kein regulärer Besuch sein. Oder hatten sie ihm doch noch seine Mörder geschickt? Im Türrahmen stand ein Mann in dunkler Robe. Mit einem Griff zog er die Kapuze herunter. Langes blondes Haar erschien, wie von Sonne beleuchtet. Lucius liess den Mantel achtlos fallen. Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei Severus und liess sich vor ihm auf die Knie nieder. Er fasste Snapes Hände in Handschellen, legte sie sich auf den Kopf, den er gesenkt hielt.   
„Severus, ich… Es ist allein meine Schuld, das du hier bist. Es ist unverzeihlich, ich weiss es. Fast wärest du meinetwegen gestorben. Und das wäre besser gewesen, als das, was dir nun… nun bevorsteht“.   
Snape seufzte, sah auf Lucius herab. Lucius Schultern bebten, und er lehnte seinen Kopf haltsuchend an Snapes Knie. Einen Moment verweilten sie so. „Sieh mich an“. Schwarze, müde Augen blickten in verzweifelte, graue. Dann zog Severus seinen Freund zu sich hoch, der ihn in eine wegen der Händen in Ketten ungelenke Umarmung zog. Lucius stellte entsetzt fest, wie abgemagert Severus war. Er spürte die Schulterblätter, die Wirbelsäule, die Hüftknochen. Severus tat die Umarmung gut, so gut- sein Körper sehnte sich nach Wärme, nach Zuneigung, so sehr… darum machte er sich widerstrebend wieder frei. Er musste. Lucius gehörte nicht mehr zu seiner Welt. Es würde ihm zu schwer, ihn loszulassen. „Sev… ich sollte hier sein, nicht du. Doch ich konnte nichts tun. Ich habe es versucht…“ Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie wollen mich. Einer muss es sein. Ich gönne es ihnen. Geh, Lucius, und sieh dich nicht um. Geh. Vergiss mich.“ Lucius starrte Severus an. „Du solltest ein Gryffindor sein, Sev. Soviel sinnlos verschwendete, sture Tapferkeit“ Lucius lachte bitter auf. Dann zog er etwas aus seiner Robe. Severus Augen verengten sich. Er nahm die kleine Phiole, öffnete sie und roch daran. „Woher hast du das?“ Lucius grinste schief. „Das Ministerium hat nicht jedes Versteck auf Malfoy Manor gefunden. Nimm es. Jetzt“. Snape schüttelte den Kopf. Er schloss die Phiole wieder, etwas ungeschickt, mit den nun krummen Fingern seiner linken Hand. Lucius runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist mit deinen Händen?“. Er nahm Snapes beide Hände in die seinen, sah die schiefen, weil gebrochenen Finger seiner Hände. Es musste schmerzen. Snape zuckte achtlos die Schultern. „Nichts. Es ist nicht so, als ob ich damit noch brauen müsste, oder?“ Lucius Augen glänzten seltsam. Er sah auf Severus einst so geschickte Finger. Wenn er gekonnt hätte.. er würde sie alle umbringen, alle die, die seinem geliebten Freund solch ein Leid antaten. Die sich noch damit brüsteten, Recht zu tun. Was wussten sie schon? Dann räusperte er sich, zwang sich, zu sprechen. Er hasste sich dafür im gleichen Moment, als er den Mund aufmachte. „Bitte, Sev. Nimm es“. „Willst du mit mir sterben, wenn sie mich dann hier finden?“ Lucius zuckte die Schultern. „Ich bin nicht erwünscht in dieser neuen Welt. Meine Familie kommt ohne mich besser zurecht. Ich existiere nur noch“. „Nein. Du hast schon zu viel riskiert. Lass es mir hier und geh“. Sein Freund hatte ihm sein bestes, selbstgebrautes Gift gebracht. Er würde schnell und schmerzfrei sterben. „Geh, Lucius. Das ist MEIN letzter Wunsch“. Lucius Schultern sackten herab. Noch einmal zog er den Freund in seine Arme. Er wünschte, der Moment würde ewig dauern. Doch so war es nicht, und Lucius stolperte aus der Zelle, spürte Snapes dunkle Augen auf sich ruhen, bis die Tür zuschlug. Endgültig. Der Gedanke schien ihm unerträglich, das er das letzte Mal in Severus schwarze Augen gesehen hatte. Diese Augen, mit einer unglaublichen Intensität, umschattet in dem eingefallenen, viel zu schmalen Gesicht. 

Snape sass auf seiner Pritsche. Er hielt die Phiole in beiden Händen. Welch ein Hohn. Das war es dann also, das Ende seines Lebens. Er würde sein Ende finden durch einen Trank, den er selbst gebraut hatte. Den er im Auftrag seines dunklen Lords gebraut hatte. Er sah auf seine ehemals so geschickten und nun krummen Finger. Sie waren immer noch fleckig vom jahrelangen Brauen von Tränken, von Verbrennungen, von ätzenden Substanzen. Hände die Leben gerettet und auch Leben genommen hatten. Die Phiole in seiner Hand erinnerte ihn an das, was er zu tun hatte. Ein schneller, guter Tod. Vermutlich mehr, als er verdient hatte. Er atmete tief durch. Sein Blick ging nach oben, wo hinter dem hohen Gitterfenster noch ein Hauch dunklen, bewölkten Himmels zu sehen war. Es wurde Zeit. Er nahm die kleine Phiole in die linke Hand und zog den kleinen Glasstopfen langsam heraus. Noch einmal atmete er tief durch. Plötzlich durchzuckte ein heftiger Schmerz seine linke Hand, die gebrochenen Finger zuckten unwillkürlich, die Phiole fiel ihm aus der Hand und zerschellte mit leisem Klirren am Boden. Fast sofort versickerte die Flüssigkeit im rauen Boden. Stumm sah er zu, starrte auf die winzigen Scherben. Wie erstarrt sass er so. Plötzlich hörte er die Türriegel erneut. Snape sprang auf, dann wischte er die winzigen Scherben beiseite, mischte sie in den Dreck, das alte Stroh auf dem Boden. Es war zu spät, die Würfel gefallen.

Lucius sass längst im Boot, das sein schmieriger Helfershelfer ruderte, als lautes Schreien und Rufen hinter ihnen zu vernehmen war. Wie Kanonenkugel schlugen Flüche neben ihren Boot ein, liessen Wasser aufspritzen. Sein Helfer ruderte so heftig er konnte. „Bist nicht beliebt da, was?“ fragte er mit zahnlosem Grinsen. Lucius fluchte leise, als er ein Brennen in seinem Gesicht fühlte, er griff sich an die Wange und sah Blut auf seiner Hand. Doch waren sie längst zu weit weg, als das ihnen noch etwas passieren konnte.

Der Oberaufseher stürmte mit zwei Wächtern die Treppen hinauf zu Severus Zelle. „Ihr baumelt morgen an der Mauer, wenn mit Snape etwas ist!!!“ Stiess er keuchend aus. Eilends schlossen sie die Tür auf, Snape stand ruhig an der Mauer und sah ihnen entgegen. „Durchsucht ihn. Und zwar genau“. Snape knirschte mit den Zähnen als die Wärter ihm die Gefängniskutte hochzogen über seine mageren Schultern, als eisige Luft seine Haut traf, ihn schaudern liess. Er glaubte, einen Anflug Mitleid in ihren Augen zu sehen, als sie sahen, wie mager er geworden war. Grobe Hände untersuchten ihn peinlichst, fuhren schmerzhaft über seine gebrochenen Rippen, fassten ihm in den Schritt, über seine Gesässbacken. Hilflose Wut stieg in ihm auf, ein Gefühl, das er abgelegt zu haben glaubte. Endlich zogen sie die Kutte wieder herunter. 

„Nichts“. „Gut. Dann habt ihr Glück gehabt“. Dann nickte er Snape zu. „Geniess sie, deine letzte Nacht“. Snape sah ihn nicht an. Stattdessen drehte er ihm den Rücken zu und setzte sich auf seine Pritsche. „Deine Sturheit vergeht dir. Morgen“. Mit den Worten knallte die Zellentür zu.

Die Nacht war lang. Er wehrte sich dagegen, gegen all die Erinnerungen aus seinem Leben. Er wollte sich nicht erinnern. Sein Leben würde morgen nicht enden. Vermutlich noch nicht morgen. Sein bewusstes Leben würde enden. Dachten Seelenlose? Was blieb? Eine Hülle, so wie die einer kaputten Muggleuhr? Snape war in seinem Leben viel, eigentlich überwiegend alleine gewesen. Alleine in seinen Handlungen, in seinen Gedanken, seinen Taten. Nur wenige Menschen hatten diese mit ihm teilen wollen, noch weniger hatte er so nahe an sich heran gelassen. So hatte er sich auf sich selbst verlassen, auf seinen wachen Verstand. Sein Ich.   
Also, wie würde es sein? Würde sich seine Seele von seinem Körper lösen? Sich an einen anderen Ort begeben, seinen Körper führungslos zurücklassen. Oder würde seine Seele bleiben, lediglich leergewischt, so wie eine Tafel, von einem nassen Schwamm geleert, als sei nie etwas darauf geschrieben worden?  
Wie oft hatte er sich das gewünscht, Leere, das Nichts, Abwesenheit von verletzenden Gefühlen Gedanken. Weniger die Auslöschung seines Ichs….

Als die Türschlösser klickten, sich öffneten, eines nach dem anderen, war Snape schon auf den Füssen. Mit je einem Wärter an seiner Seite betraten sie den Gang, der erfüllt war von der gewohnten Geräuschkulisse Azkabans. Ein Durcheinander von Stimmen, die durch die Flure hallten, unterbrochen von Weinen, Jammern und lauten Schreien. Die Wächter erwarteten, das es umgehend lauter wurde, sobald die anderen Häftlinge Snape erblickten. Wie es immer geschehen war, seitdem er hier war. Als sie den Gang mit den ersten Zellen betraten, geschah etwas Unheimliches. Sämtliche Gespräche, sämtliches Geschrei und Weinen verstummte plötzlich. Die Wächter blickten sich nur gegenseitig stumm an. Snape wirkte ungerührt. Dann setzten sich die Wächter in Bewegung, Snape zwischen ihnen. Es herrschte eine unheimliche Stille. Nur das Rauschen des Windes durch die Gänge, das Schlagen der Wellen an den Fuss das Gebäudes, gelegentliches Tropfen von Wasser war zu hören. Zögerlich setzten die Wächter sich in Gang, sich dem langsamen Gang Snapes anpassend, der mit Ketten an den Füssen nur kurze Schritte zu machen in der Lage war. Ihre Schritte und das Klappern seiner Ketten waren die einzigen Geräusche, die zu denen der Festung hinzukamen. Gefangene säumten die Gitter. Jeder, der noch lebte, gehen konnte, schien vorne am Gitter zu stehen. Keiner von ihnen machte einen Laut. Es war wie ein Spalier. Ein Ehrenspalier für den Letzten Totesser, der durch den Kuss des Dementors hingerichtet würde. Snape sah geradeaus, blickte in die Gesichter, bekannte und unbekannte. Das Unbehagen der Wächter zeichnete sich in ihren Gesichtern deutlich ab, als sie den langen, nicht enden wollenden Weg zum Fuss und Haupteingang Azkabans zurücklegten. Doch es blieb still, bis zuletzt. 

Der starke kalte Seewind war wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, als sie nach draussen, durch das schwere Tor traten. Ein steiniger Weg führte zum Strand, wo schon ein Boot wartete, von den Wellen hin und hergeworfen. Ein älterer Mann sass darin. Da es Snape nicht gut möglich war mit Ketten an den Füssen hineinzusteigen, hoben sie ihn hinein. Dann schoben sie das Boot- kaum mehr als eine Nussschale in der See- auf das Wasser hinaus. Snape setzte sich auf der Bank zurecht, sich mit beiden Händen festhaltend. Der Bootsführer steuerte das Boot mit Magie. Snape musterte ihn aufmerksam durch den Vorhang der Haare die ihm ins Gesicht hingen. Er spürte auch jetzt keinen Funken Magie in sich. In seinen Händen wäre ein Zauberstab nur noch ein Stock, nicht mehr. Der Wellengang war hoch- Snape wusste, er würde ertrinken mit den Ketten an Beinen und Händen, ginge er über Bord. Der Mann steuerte das Boot sicher aus dem unruhigen Bereich um Azkaban heraus. Dann hielt er an, liess das Boot treiben. Snape hob den Kopf. Der Mann musterte ihn lange und gründlich. Dann seufzte er, müde. „Ein beachtlicher Ruf eilt Dir voraus, Severus Snape. Ich dachte nicht, das du noch so jung bist. Welche Verschwendung ausserordentlichen Talents.“ Der Mann verstummte, als warte er auf etwas. Snape hustete, und krümmte sich vor Schmerz, als der Husten seine gebrochenen Rippen durchschüttelte. Der Bootsmann runzelte die Stirn. Dann legte er Snape eine Hand auf die Schulter. Wärme schien in Severus Körper zu strömen, der Husten hörte auf, selbst der Schmerz schwand plötzlich. Vorsichtig atmete er ein, doch beides kam nicht zurück. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf. Argwöhnisch betrachtete er den Bootsmann. „Wer… bist du?“ Der Mann lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf.

Am Horizont war schwach eine andere Insel zu sehen. „Wenn du springen willst, Severus. Ich hindere nicht nicht daran“. Snape runzelte die Stirn und sah dem Mann in überraschend blaue Augen. „Wirst du keine Schwierigkeiten bekommen, wenn du mich nicht dorthin bringst?“. Der Bootsmann lächelte etwas traurig. „Nein. Es ist Tradition, den Delinquenten wählen zu lassen. Du wärest nicht der erste, der das Meer vorzieht dem, was dort wartet.“ Snape sah hinaus auf das Wasser. Er wusste, die Ketten an Füssen und Händen würden ihn umgehend in die Tiefe ziehen. Dann lächelte er schwach und schüttelte den Kopf. „Fahr weiter. Ich will sie nicht ihrer Show berauben.“ Der Bootsmann zuckte die Schultern. „Wie du willst“ er setzte das Boot wieder in Bewegung. Snapes Hände umfassten den Rand der Holzbank, als die Wellen das Boot hin und herwarfen, umso näher die andere Insel kam. „Du besitzt mehr Mut, als dir guttut, Halbblutprinz“. Snapes Kopf ruckte überrascht zu dem Mann herum, der unter seinem Blick lächelte. Snapes Mund verzog sich zu einem spöttischen Lächeln. „Und du weisst mehr, als dir guttut“. Als sie unter rauhem Wellengang am Strand der anderen Insel ankamen, warteten schon zwei Wächter, Snape aus dem Boot zu heben. „Ich bringe dich wieder hinüber. Danach“ sagte der Bootsmann. Kurz traf sich sein Blick nochmal mit dem Snapes, bevor dieser abgeführt wurde. 

Der Weg war steinig, und er führte hinauf zu einer Art natürlichem Amphitheater. In der Mitte wies es eine Erhöhung auf, zu der die Wächter ihn führten. Es war kalt hier und der Seewind wehte. Doch war da noch diese andere, innere Kälte. Er sah den Wächtern ihr Unbehagen an, sah, das sie das ebenso spürten. Oben angekommen befand sich ein niedriger Holzpfahl, vielleicht Taillenhöhe eines Mannes, das Holz wirkte wie versteinert. Die Wächter zwangen ihn davor auf die Knie, legten seine Hände auf den Pfahl, dann befestigten sie seine Ketten an einem schweren, eingelassenen Ring. Sie prüften die Ketten noch einmal, bevor sie recht eilig den Rückzug antraten und ihn allein liessen. Snape blickte auf den Pfahl. Erst jetzt sah er die Kratzspuren. Spuren von Fingernägeln, dauerhaft in das harte Holz gebannt. Er erahnte die Verzweiflung der Menschen, so verzweifelt, das sie ihre Finger in dieses Holz gekrallt hatten, bis die Nägel brachen. Er schauderte. Der Fels bohrte sich in seine Knie, und der Wind pfiff unangenehm durch sein Häftlingshemd. Er sah sich um. Ihm gegenüber war eine Art Empore. Sie war wie von einer silbernen, durchsichtigen Glocke umgeben. Schutzzauber, um die zu schützen, die seine Bestrafung verfolgen würden. Die sehen würden, wie seine Seele aus ihm herausgesaugt wurde. Er sah die teils angespannten, teils ängstlichen und auch erwartungsvollen Gesichter. 

Der Minister musterte Snape interessiert. Er sah schlecht aus. Abgemagert, das Haar verfilzt, das Gesicht eingefallen. Nur der Blick… Das war noch immer nicht der Blick eines gebrochenen Mannes. Immer noch nicht nach langer Isolationshaft und der rauhen Behandlung in Azkaban. Zaubereiminister Graig war durchaus klar, das es auch Snapes Verdienst war, das sie Voldemort besiegt hatten. Doch dieser Mann war zu intelligent, zu begabt, zu berüchtigt, um ihn wieder in die Gesellschaft zu entlassen. Er würde wieder zur Gefahr werden. An der Seite eines machthungrigen Mannes würde er wieder eine gefährliche Waffe. Nein, Snape war nicht der Hauptschuldige. Doch die Gesellschaft hungerte nach Rache, nach Genugtuung, und er wollte diese Bedürfnisse befriedigen, damit endlich Frieden einkehren konnte. Und um sich einen Namen zu machen als Mann des Volkes. Es mussten Opfer gebracht werden. Und zu diesem Zweck war Severus Snape der rechte Mann. Und er würde trotzdem in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen, als der letzte Totesser, geküsst, seine Seele beraubt von einem Dementor. Der Minister nickte den Wächtern zu, die Dementoren zu holen. Ein fast wollüstiger Schauder überlief ihn. Er hatte schon immer persönlich Zeuge eines solchen Ereignisses sein wollen. Die Feder der Pressefrau an seiner Seite kritzelte schon hektisch auf das Pergament. Die Schlagzeilen für morgen waren gesichert.

Selbst der Seewind schien zu verstummen, trotzdem wurde die Luft plötzlich eisig, als die Dementoren sich näherten. Es schien dunkler zu werden, als sie in Sichtweite kamen.  
Snape wusste, er hatte keinerlei Chance, gegen sie zu bestehen. Nicht ohne seinen Zauberstab und nicht beraubt jeglicher Magie, die verschwunden schien, ab dem Moment, wo er in Azkaban zu sich gekommen war. Es wäre wohl das Einfachste, seine Okklumentik fallen zu lassen, sich ihnen zu öffnen. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie seine Wälle durchdrangen, schutzlos wie er so war. Er fragte sich, ob es schmerzhaft war, die Seele zu verlieren. Das letzte was er besass, das einzige worauf er sich immer hatte verlassen können, sein Ich. Kalter Schweiss brach ihm aus, als Angst in ihm aufstieg. Nein, Kampf war sinnlos. Er spürte die eisige Kälte, als sie näher kamen, die Kälte drang bis in sein Innerstes, das ihm die Zähne klapperten und er ein Zittern kaum unterdrücken konnte. Doch er blieb aufrecht und sah ihnen entgegen.

Der Arzt Azkabans sass nicht weit vom Minister. Er lächelte leicht, seine Vorfreude auf das anstehende Spektakel kaum unterdrückend. Severus Snape schien ihm das Paradebeispiel aller Totesser zu sein, ein Verräter, Lügner, ein Folterer, viel zu begabt und gerissen für ein Subjekt der anderen Seite. Er glaubte nicht, das er je vorgehabt hatte für die gute Seite zu kämpfen, er hatte immer nur auf seiner eigenen Seite gefochten, zu seinem eigenen Vorteil. Es war sicher, das er jederzeit wieder umschwenken konnte, wäre ihm das von Vorteil. Doch dieser Bastard war immer noch aufrecht, gönnte ihnen noch nicht das Spektakel Angst zu zeigen. Sei es drum. Sie würden ihn vernichten, degradieren zum seelenlosen Körper. Schade nur, das man diese heutzutage nicht mehr käuflich als Sklaven erwerben konnte wie früher. Sehr schade. Heutzutage liess man sie nur noch in Azkaban verrotten. Er würde sich persönlich davon überzeugen, das dieser Bastard endlich besiegt war. Reduziert auf einen menschlichen Körper, der noch nicht bemerkt hatte, das sein Bewohner ihn verlassen hatte. 

Die diensthabenden Auroren, ganze zehn an der Zahl, zogen die Schutzzauber dichter, als die Dementoren sich näherten, damit dem Minister und den anderen Zeugen nichts passierte. Mit Dementoren war nicht zu spassen. Trotzdem, die Kälte, die sie ausstrahlten kam überall hin. Die drei Dementoren näherten sich zielstrebig, um dann plötzlich innezuhalten. „Was hält sie auf?“ fragte der Minister stirnrunzelnd den Leiter der Aurorabteilung. Dieser schaute etwas pikiert. „Sie nehmen Snapes Dunkles Mal wahr. Etliche von ihnen waren Voldemort loyal, und somit auch seinen Totessern. Das verursacht gelegentlich etwas Verwirrung. Aber ich versichere ihnen, das ist nicht mehr als eine kurze Verzögerung, Minister. Sie konnten noch nie einer Seele widerstehen, die ihnen auf dem Präsentierteller übergeben wird“. „Na, hoffen wir mal, mein Guter“ knurrte der Minister.

Snape kämpfte mit sich, er versuchte gegen alle seine Instinkte, seinen Geist offen zu halten, um es den Dementoren so leicht wie möglich zu machen. Fast hätte er gelächelt, als er ihr Zögern bemerkte. Die Kreaturen erkannten ihn als das was er war. Er spürte die Botschaft als hätten sie zu ihm gesprochen, gesagt „wir kennen dich“. Doch kannten Dementoren den Begriff Loyalität nicht.   
Sie zogen sich zusammen zu einer dichten grauen Wolke, als ob sie miteinander sprächen. Er konnte nur warten. Es wurde kälter um ihn, in ihm, mit jeder Minute. Kalter Schweiss brach ihm aus, so sehr bemühte er sich seine Gedankenbarrieren offen zu halten. Plötzlich löste sich die graue Wolke wieder auf. Einer der Dementoren drehte ab und verschwand in die andere Richtung.  
„Was zur Hölle…?“ murmelte der Minister. „Da sind immer noch zwei, Minister. Mehr als genug“. Der Chefauror fluchte innerlich. Unzuverlässige und kaum kontrollierbare Kreaturen. Doch Snape würde heute hingerichtet, und wenn er selbst persönlich dafür sorgen musste.

Die zwei verbleibenden Dementoren kamen näher. Snape spürte die eisige Kälte, sah ihre grausigen, gesichtslosen Gestalten ganz nah, hörte den rasselnden Atem. Er fühlte, wie sie die Grenze seines Seins abtasteten, wie sie zu frohlocken schienen, das er seine Barrieren gesenkt hatte. Er spürte, wie seine schlimmsten Erinnerungen aufgewühlt wurden. Systematisch schälten sie sie frei, eine nach der anderen. Er schrie auf, kurz und scharf, als sie begannen sie freizulegen, es fühlte sich an, als bohre ihm jemand eine lange, endlos lange Nadel durch sein Hirn.   
Auf der Tribüne hatte sich der Minister beruhigt, ein Ausdruck von Befriedigung lag auf seinem Gesicht. Endlich, endlich. Auch der Gefängnisarzt lächelte. Das war erst der Anfang von Severus Snapes Ende.  
Der ersten Nadel folgten viele weitere, als die Dementoren weiter vordrangen, weiter Severus Ich begannen zu zerlegen. Auch er krallte nun seine Fingernägel in das eisenharte Holz des Pfahles, bis sie brachen. Er wand sich unter den Schmerzen in seinem Kopf, und sein Körper zitterte wie Espenlaub. Im verzweifelten Versuch, standzuhalten biss er sich in die Knöchel, bis sein Blut an dem Pfahl herunter lief, um seine Schreie zu unterdrücken. Sein Gesicht war blutverschmiert, als sein Blick auf die Loge fiel, er die Gesichter dort sah, hinter dem Schutzwall. Und das ach so befriedigte Gesicht des Gefängnisarztes. Dessen Lächeln wurde breiter, als er Snapes Blick bemerkte. Plötzlich war es um Snapes Beherrschung geschehen. Mit einer unendlich grossen Kraftanstrengung seines Geistes zog er die Schutzwälle in seinem Inneren wieder zu. Es widersprach einfach völlig seinem Wesen, kampflos aufzugeben, selbst wenn er es wollte. Doch er wusste, das er keine Chance hatte. Es war unmöglich Ihnen zu widerstehen. „Ich kann das nicht“ flüsterte er, zu sich selbst. Snapes Augen verdrehten sich, als er für einen Moment das Bewusstsein verlor. Er sackte am Pfahl in sich zusammen. „Du kannst alles, mein Prinz, wenn du es nur willst“ flüsterte ihm eine Stimme zu, in der Dunkelheit seiner Seele. „Ich muss es wissen, ich habe dich geboren“. „Mum?“ Seine Stimme klang wie die des kleinen Jungen, der er gewesen war. Verzagt, ängstlich. Unsicher. „Kämpf, mein Prinz“. 

Die anwesenden Zeugen waren aufgesprungen, um nichts zu verpassen. War es schon vorbei? Fast machte sich Enttäuschung unter ihnen breit.

Unerträglich stechender Schmerz begrüsste Snape als er zu Bewusstsein kam. Er spürte die energischen Versuche der Dementoren, hinter seine Wälle zu dringen. Snape blickte auf die Tribüne, und sein Blick erfasste den des Arztes. Und hielt ihn fest, während die Dementoren weiter an seiner Seele sogen. Der Arzt war unfähig, wegzusehen. Er selbst wurde leichenblass. Die Anwesenden bekamen zunächst nichts mit, völlig konzentriert auf Snape, der, zusammengesackt am Pfahl, von den Dementoren umringt, bedrängt war. Bis der Arzt zu schwanken begann, sein Mund zum stummen Schrei geöffnet. „Was macht der da?“ fragte der Leiter der Aurorabteilung. Dann erst bemerkte er den fixierten Blick Snapes… „Verdammt, bringt Snape dazu, das zu lassen, da unten, hört ihr?“ schnauzte er zwei seiner Auroren an. Im gleichen Moment klappte der Gefängnisarzt zusammen, die Augen verdreht, seine Glieder in Zuckungen. Einer der verbliebenden Dementoren drehte ab, nur noch einer blieb bei Snape. Dann waren die beiden Auroren bei ihm, einer scheuchte den Dementor ein Stück weg, der andere schlug Snape hart ins Gesicht und trat ihm in den Magen. „Untersteh dich das nochmal zu machen“ schnauzte er Snape an, der in seinen Ketten hängend zu seinen Füssen kauerte.   
Oben auf der Tribüne kümmerte man sich um den Arzt, doch sah es nicht gut aus. „Wir bringen ihn nach St.Mungos, sobald wir hier fertig sind“.  
Wellen von Schmerz liefen durch Snapes Körper, das er nicht mehr wusste, woher sie kamen. Seine Fingernägel umkrallten den Holzpfahl, und er fühlte den Dementor um sich, nein in sich. Er wusste, das seine Schutzwälle bröckelten, da war keine Kraft mehr in ihm. Er fühlte Erinnerungen aus sich herausrinnen, wie Blut. Seine Seele blutete… Sein Hirn stand in Flammen. Endlich begann er zu schreien, es war ein hoher, heller und gequälter Schrei, der anhielt, bis seine Stimme einfach versagte. Die Zeugen hielten sich die Ohren zu, selbst die Auroren schauten gequält. Der Schrei drang bis zu dem Bootsmann, dessen Miene sich verfinsterte. Er hatte das schon zu oft gehört. 

Für einen Moment verschwand Snape unter dem Dementor, bis dieser ihn zurückliess, bewusstlos, ein Haufen verdrehter Glieder, die blutenden Finger noch immer in den Holzpfahl gekrallt.  
Die Wachen machten Snape vom Holzpfahl los. Beide sahen nur einmal hin und schnell wieder weg. Sein Gesicht war blutverschmiert, der Ausdruck von Schmerz und Qual wie eingemeisselt. Auch seine Finger waren blutig, die meisten Nägel abgebrochen. Sein Atem ging schwach und unregelmässig.

Verlorene Seele

Die Wächter trugen Snapes schlaffen, mageren Körper hinunter zum Boot. Die Ketten, die er immer noch trug, klapperten überdeutlich laut in der merkwürdigen Stille, die immer noch herrschte. Der Seewind war vollständig zum Erliegen gekommen, was hier selten bis nie vorkam.

Der Bootsmann kam ihnen entgegen. „Gebt ihn mir“. Die Wächter sahen sich an und zuckten dann gleichgültig die Schultern. Zu ihrem Erstaunen, trug der ältere Mann Snape mit Leichtigkeit als wöge er nichts. Geradezu sanft legte er ihn ins Boot, legte ihn zurecht, das er sicher lag. Er schob es in die Wellen, sie beide hinüberzurudern. Die Wächter waren schon verschwunden. Der Wellengang hatte sich beruhigt. Wie schon bei der Hinfahrt hielt der Bootsmann auf dem offenen Meer kurz inne. Aufmerksam musterte er Snape, der da lag wie eine zerbrochene Puppe, völlig reglos und schlaff. Er legte ihm eine Hand auf die Stirn und horchte eine ganze Weile in sich hinein. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Dann ruderte er weiter.

In Azkaban zurück brachten sie Snapes reglosen, schlaffen Körper in die Krankenstation. Dort würde er zwei Tage bleiben. Etwa die Hälfte der Hingerichteten starb in dieser Zeit. Nicht so Snape. Am Ende der zwei Tage schlug er die Augen auf. Inzwischen hatte ein anderer Arzt die Stelle des alten übernommen, der nun selbst in das Hospital St.Mungos überführt worden war. Denn auch dieser zeigte jedes Anzeichen eines von einem Dementor geküssten Seelenlosen. Es war allen sachkundigen Zauberern ein Rätsel, wie Snape das trotz aller Schutzzauber zuwege gebracht hatte. Das war eine bisher nie dagewesene Komplikation.

Der neue Arzt untersuchte Snape gründlich, der sich nicht rührte. Seine Augen waren offen, doch wirkten sie leer. Sein Blick wirkte unfokussiert und unstet. Auch auf Schmerzreize reagierte er kaum, sass nur da und liess alles geschehen. Der Arzt nickte den Wächtern zu. „Das Licht ist an, aber es ist keiner zuhause“ grinste er. „Ich habe kein Verständnis, warum die vom Ministerium diese Bestrafung abschaffen. Man sieht doch, wie unproblematisch solche wie Snape dann werden.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ihr könnt ihm die Ketten abnehmen, dann helft ihm auf und bringt ihn hinunter.“ Angeschoben wie eine Puppe stand Snape, sein leerer Blick geradeaus gerichtet. „Beweg dich“. Steif wie eine Holzpuppe ging Snape los. Er bewegte sich noch immer so, als trage er die Ketten. Er ging in kurzen Schritten, die Hände dicht beieinander. Er schien- typisch für Seelenlose-nicht mehr zu bemerken, dass er nun gar keine Ketten mehr trug.   
Die Wächter führten ihn zum Treppenhaus, das hinunter führte, in die tiefsten Gewölbe Azkabans. Alle Seelenlosen wurden hier untergebracht. Sie merkten ohnehin nicht, ob es hell oder dunkel war. Erstaunlicherweise lebten sie häufig sehr lange. Wenn sie vorher nicht einfach vergassen, zu essen. Sie schoben Snape hinein in das düstere Gewölbe, die Tür schlug hinter ihm zu, schwere Riegel schob sich davor. „Eigentlich könnten wir die Schlüssel nun wegwerfen. Das war der Letzte“. Der andere grinste. „Ja. Schade nur, dass wir trotzdem noch hier hinunter müssen, ihnen Essen bringen. Immer der Gestank da unten. Ich finde die Seelenlosen ja ganz schön gruselig, auch wenn sie harmlos sind.“ Sein Kollege schüttelte sich nur.   
Wie ein Roboter ging das Wesen, das Snape gewesen war geradeaus, bis die Mauer ihn aufhielt. Dort setzte er sich hin. 

Lucius sass in seinem Schreibzimmer und trank. Neben ihm stand schon die zweite, fast leere Flasche. Er trug immer noch dieselben Sachen, die er auf Azkaban getragen hatte. Nur den Mantel hatte er ausgezogen und fallen lassen. Einer seiner Hauselfen war gekommen und hatte ihn weggeräumt, nicht ohne einen besorgten Blick auf seinen Meister zu werfen. Erst der zweite Hauself- sie hiess Kyla- hatte ängstlich an seinem Ärmel gezupft, da war es schon Mitternacht „will Meister Malfoy nicht lieber zu Bett gehen?“ lispelte die Elfin ängstlich, wohl wissend, wie aufbrausend Lucius manchmal war. Er schaute auf, seine Augen blutunterlaufen. Er war selbst zu schwach, wütend zu sein. „Geh. Lass mich allein“ sagte er nur heiser. „Geh einfach“. Das hatte sie getan. Er wartete auf den Morgen. Er erhielt die wichtigsten Nachrichten immer schon, bevor die Zeitungen erschienen. Beziehungen bei der Presse, die er schon immer gepflegt hatte. Er wollte es schwarz auf weiss sehen, das Snape tot war. Das ihm diese letzte, unerträgliche Form der Bestrafung erspart blieb. Und das es Zeit war, zu trauern. Um seinen besten Freund.   
Am Horizont war es nur wenig heller geworden, als die Eule am Fenster kratzte. Wankend stand Lucius auf und ging mühsam die Schritte zum Fenster. Mechanisch nahm er der Eule den Zettel ab, gab ihr die Belohnung, sah sie ins Dunkle davonfliegen. Die kleine Pergamentrolle schien ihm schwer wie Blei. Wollte er die Worte wirklich sehen? Konnte er das ertragen? Das er Severus getötet hatte? Sei es drum, hastig wickelte er die Rolle auf und las. Und las noch einmal. Dann fiel er auf die Knie. Er wollte gerne schreien, doch brachte er nur ein Krächzen zustande.

Hinrichtung des letzten Totessers: Severus Snape   
Am heutigen Tag, am frühen Morgen…. Kuss des Dementors…

Lucius las nicht mehr weiter. Warum?? Er verstand es nicht. Dann schaute er auf die Uhr. Es wäre bald soweit. Sobald es hell war, sollte die Hinrichtung stattfinden. Wie betäubt schaute er zum Fenster. Auf allen vieren kroch er zum Fenster, zog sich am Vorhang hoch. Es war zu spät. Er verfolgte, wie der Himmel langsam heller wurde. Wie sich endlich die Sonne am Horizont zeigte. Es versprach ein schöner Tag zu werden. Sah Severus den Himmel gerade so wie er? Als die Sonne am Himmel stand wurde ihm klar: Severus Snape war Geschichte. Sein Freund war gegangen, seine Seele irgendwo im Nichts. Würde die Seele die Leiden des führungslosen Körpers spüren? Lucius lehnte den Kopf ans Fenster, gänzlich ohne Halt, ohne Willen. Irgendwann eine Ewigkeit später sackte er am Fenster in sich zusammen. Das Gesicht eingefallen, unrasiert, das sonst so gepflegte Haar zerzaust und fettig. Seine Kleidung zerknittert. Er stank, ungewaschen wie er war.

Irgendwann im Laufe des Vormittags öffnete sich die Tür. Er hörte das Klackern hoher Absätze auf den Fliesen, bis diese vor ihm Halt machten. Narcissa war umgeben von einer Duftwolke. Lucius stierte vor sich hin. Sie sah auf ihn herab, auf das Wrack des Mannes, den sie einst geheiratet hatte. Der Anblick stiess sie ab. Und doch rührte sich tief in ihr Mitleid. Die Erinnerung daran, das sie ihn einst geliebt hatte. Das er versucht hatte, sie zu lieben. Es schien ewig her zu sein. 

Lucius hob den Kopf. „Was willst Du?“ Seine Stimme war unfreundlich und scharf. „Ergötzt Du Dich an meinem Leid?“ Er wartete ihre Reaktion nicht ab, sah nicht das Entsetzen in ihrem Gesicht, das durch Ärger abgelöst wurde. „Geh mir aus den Augen, Weib! Lass dich von deinem Geliebten vögeln und vergiss deinen Versager von Ehemann!“. „GEH!!“ Das letzte Wort schrie Lucius. Narcissa taumelte zurück. Aus irgendeinem Grund kamen ihr die Tränen. Sie ärgerte sich selbst darüber. Musste es so enden? Sie schluckte. „Wie du willst, Lucius“. Wortlos ging sie, die Tür fest hinter sich zuziehend. Lucius sackte in sich zusammen. Er barg sein Gesicht in den Händen. Dann weinte er endlich, bittere, heisse Tränen. Um seine Ehe, sein verkorkstes Leben. Um seinen einzigen wahren Freund.

Später am Tag kam er mühsam zu sich, als ihn eine kleine Hand zaghaft berührte. „Master Lucius! Bitte. Master…“. Es war diese kleine Hauselfin. Sein Kopf dröhnte, und er stöhnte leise. Neben ihm stand ein kleines Tablett mit einem Glas und einer Karaffe Wasser. Daneben eine Phiole mit Ausnüchterungstrank. Diesen kippte er in einem Zug hinunter. Dann setzte er die Karaffe an ohne sich mit dem Glas abzugeben, trank sie halb leer. Sein Kopf wurde etwas klarer. Seine Erziehung zu Disziplin und Härte meldete sich und was von seinem Stolz übrig war, mühsam richtete er sich auf. Snape würde über ihn spotten, sähe er ihn so. Snape… er fuhr hoch. Eine Träne lief ihm durchs Gesicht. Es war zu spät. Versagt. Wieder einmal. Doch er gönnte ihnen, die ihn hassten, verachteten, nicht, ihn so zu sehen. Und etwas- etwas konnte er noch tun. Mühsam zog er sich hoch. „Richte mir ein Bad, Kyla“. Eine Stunde später sass er am Schreibtisch, schrieb einen Brief. Das Papier war teuer. Er versiegelte ihn und übergab ihn einer seiner besten Eulen. Kyla kam herein, brachte ihm ein Tablett mit einem kleinen Abendessen. „Danke“ sagte er, Kyla sah ihn überrascht an. „Master Lucius soll es an nichts fehlen“ lispelte sie. Er nickte nur. Gedankenverloren ass er. Es würde wohl dauern, bis er Antwort bekam. 

Er stand auf. Unruhe trieb ihn an. Narcissa hatte sich wohl zurückgezogen, doch hatte er ohnehin nicht den Wunsch, mit ihr zu reden. Ganz und gar nicht. Malfoy Manor, sein Zuhause lag da wie verlassen. Er wusste, Draco war lange ausgezogen nach London. Doch auch er selbst fühlte sich hier nicht mehr zuhause. Die Räume schienen immer noch Voldemort zu beherbergen, er fühlte immer noch die Bedrohung, die Angst, die Kälte. Sie war nie mehr gewichen, seitdem der Dunkle Lord hier residiert hatte. In der Ahnengalerie hielt er inne. „Abraxas Malfoy“ stand unter dem Portrait seines Vaters. Die Familienähnlichkeit war nicht zu übersehen. Abraxas öffnete die Augen. „Oh. Lucius… mein ungeratener Sohn. Schlecht siehst du aus. Alt. Azkaban ist dir wohl nicht bekommen, hm? Söhnchen, ich nehme dir das Streben nach Macht und Anerkennung nicht übel. Schliesslich habe ICH Dich das gelehrt. Immer hin etwas, was hängen blieb… Aber das du es in deiner Plumpheit geschafft hast, auf der Verliererseite zu enden! Welche Schande! Ein wahrer Malfoy ist immer auf der Seite der Sieger. Sieh dich an, du armer Wicht. Aber naja. Was will man von einem Schönling wie dir auch erwarten, der Männer beschläft. Tsetse.“ Abraxas schüttelte den Kopf. Lucius starrte ihn aus tief umschatteten Augen an. „DU hast mich angetrieben, dem Dunklen Lord zu dienen, Vater. DU hast mich sogar gezwungen!“ Lucius rührte sich unbehaglich. „Habe ich das, Schönling? Wärest du nur halb so schlau und begabt gewesen, wie dein mischblütiger Freund Snape, dann wärst du nun auf der Siegerseite. Nur deshalb habe ich das Halbblut hier geduldet, damit er dir ein Beispiel ist. Aber auch das ist schiefgegangen.“ Abraxas schnaubte. „Du warst eine Enttäuschung, von Anfang an. Ich hätte dich mehr schlagen sollen. Das hat Snape auch nicht geschadet. Doch deine Mutter…“. Lucius drehte sich zur Seite, wo das Portrait seiner Mutter hing. Sie verbarg das Gesicht in ihren Händen, unter denen Tränen glitzerten. Lucius wandte sich ihr zu. „Mutter. Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich enttäuscht habe. Es wird Zeit, das ich wirklich erwachsen werde und mich von den Erwartungen meines Vaters löse.“ Seine Mutter nahm die Hände herunter, ihre Augen waren rot, und trotzdem lächelte sie schwach. „Nein. MIR tut es leid, mein Lucius. Ich hätte dich vor ihm“ sie blickte zu Abraxas Malfoy der rot anlief „schützen sollen. Finde deinen eigenen Weg. Noch ist es Zeit. Du hast meinen Segen.“ Lucius schien es, als lege sich eine kleine warme Hand auf seine Schulter. „Danke, Maman“ sagte er und lächelte. Dann ging er. 

„Sehr geehrter Herr Malfoy,  
bezüglich des Gnadengesuchs betreffs des Häftlings Severus Snape müssen wir Ihnen mitteilen, das wir Ihnen einen Gesprächstermin erst in etwa vier Wochen anbieten können, um ihr Anliegen persönlich vorzutragen. Derzeit ist das Ministerium völlig mit anderen Angelegenheiten ausgelastet. Wir bitten Sie darum, falls sie Ihr Anliegen weiter verfolgen wollen, uns dann nochmals zu kontaktieren. Alternativ können wir Ihnen anbieten, zu unseren Sprechzeiten zu erscheinen, täglich zwischen 10 und 16Uhr. Allerdings können wir ein Gespräch auch dann in Bälde nicht garantieren.  
Mit freundlichen Grüssen…. Secretariat des Ministers für Zauberei

Lucius fletschte die Zähne und fluchte gotteslästerlich. Früher hatten sie ihm die Wünsche von den Augen abgelesen, als er das Ministerium gesponsert hatte. Sie liessen ihn absichtlich auflaufen und warten….! Er zerknüllte den Brief und pfefferte ihn an die Wand, wo er in Flammen aufging, Asche rieselte auf teuren Teppich. In vier Wochen konnte Severus tot sein. Ja, er wusste, es war zu spät, doch der Gedanke das der seelenlose Körper seines Freundes irgendwo im Keller verrottete war ihm unerträglich. Auch wenn Severus, der den er kannte, nicht mehr da war. Aber das was von ihm da war, konnte er zu sich nehmen, bis es zu Ende ging. Wer sollte etwas dagegen haben?   
Aber was nützte es. Er würde morgen beim Ministerium versuchen, vorzusprechen, und… nein. Er musste zuerst Gringotts besuchen und seine Finanzlage in Erfahrung bringen. Er wollte nicht auf Narcissa angewiesen sein, darauf, das sie ehrlich war. Immerhin war ER noch das Familienoberhaupt. 

Es war heller Morgen, als Lucius Diagon Alley betrat. Gringotts öffnete gleichzeitig mit allen anderen Geschäften hier, und so herrschte schon reger Betrieb an Einkaufswilligen. Lucius hatte sich wie gewohnt gepflegt, oder richtiger, teuer gekleidet, schliesslich war er kein Bittsteller sondern wohlhabender Eigner gut gefüllter Schliessfächer dort. Doch er hatte nur einige Meter zurückgelegt, als er das Gerede hörte um sich herum, und seinen Namen. „Was macht der hier?“ „Er sollte in Azkaban verrotten“ „Totesser“ „Mörder“ „Verbrecher“. Die Stimmen waren nicht leise, Leute starrten ihn an, bedrohlich, zeigten mit Finger auf ihn, eine Menge versammelte sich um ihn herum. Lucius fühlte sich unwohl- er hätte vorher darüber nachdenken sollen. Zudem ohne Zauberstab, ohne Möglichkeit sich zu schützen. Plötzlich traf ihn etwas am Kopf, noch etwas. Flüssiges Ei lief ihm durch die langen Haare, ein weiteres rohes Ei zerschellte an seinem Arm. Er sah geradeaus und ging schneller, der Eingang zu Gringotts war nicht weit, doch kam es ihm gerade so vor. Leute griffen nach ihm, doch riss er sich los, fing an zu laufen. Weitere ungenannte Dinge trafen ihn, ein schweres Buch traf ihn am Ellenbogen. Gleich hätte er Gringotts erreicht, da traf ihn ein Stein an der Schläfe. Er stolperte und brach in die Knie, direkt vor den Stufen zur Bank. Er hob die Hand, als er sie herunternahm war sie voller Blut. „Kommt zur Vernunft, Leute“ hörte er einen alten Mann sagen. Lucius Sturz schien die Leute ernüchtert zu haben, sie hielten inne, und es war unheimlich ruhig. „Seid ihr die besseren Menschen, wenn ihr Euch so benehmt“. Unwilliges Murren machte sich breit. Doch fingen die Leute an, wegzugehen, machten Raum. Lucius lief Blut ins Auge, es flimmerte in seinem Sichtfeld. Sein nun verklebtes, sonst immer so gepflegtes Haar hing ihm ins Gesicht. Taumelnd richtete er sich auf. Dann ging er langsam, wankend, die Stufen zur Bank hinauf. Sollte so sein Leben nun aussehen, in „Freiheit“? Ja, er erwartete nicht, das irgendjemand ihn mochte. Er hatte sich ihren Hass wohl verdient… Aber er hatte schon in Azkaban gesessen, hatte mit viel Geld und in anderer Währung bezahlt, um freizukommen. Seine Familie hatte er selbst zerstört, seinen Freund verloren… was noch…? Unsicher wankte er in die Eingangshalle, wo alle frühen Besucher sich nach ihm umsahen und verstummten. Wie Lucius Malfoy, reicher Erbe der Familie Malfoy, verurteilter Totesser, da stand, in seiner teuren und mit Dreck besudelten Kleidung und blutend. 

In diesem Moment ging ein Alarm los. Dieser war so laut das alle Anwesenden sich die Ohren zuhielten. Plötzlich kamen vier Auroren auf ihn zugeeilt. Lucius hatte das Bedürfnis einen Zauberstab zu ziehen, doch war ihm keiner erlaubt… Ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in ihm auf, und die Narben der Ketten an Armen und Beinen schienen zu jucken, erinnerten ihn an Azkaban. Er wollte nicht mehr dorthin zurück… Ein Bindezauber, von einem der Auroren auf ihn angewendet, zog ihm die Arme straff auf den Rücken. Alle in der Bank Anwesenden verfolgten, was nun geschah, genau das was Lucius gerade brauchte. Die Auroren blieben stehen, um ihn versammelt. „Ach, Mr.Malfoy. Natürlich…“ Der Anführer lächelte kalt. „Wie ich sehe sind sie bei der Menge da draussen nicht sehr beliebt? Welch ein Pech“ spottete der Mann mit Blick auf Lucius ruinierte Kleidung und das Blut in seinem Gesicht. „Ich erlaube mir kurz einen Blick auf ihre Azkaban-ID?“ Es war keine Frage, sondern ein Befehl. Er trat an ihn heran, bog Lucius Kopf nach hinten, das der Zahlenbrand zutage trat. Es war keine Notwendigkeit, sondern lediglich eine willkürliche Demütigung. Nichts weiter. Der Mann genoss lediglich die Überlegenheit, die ihm seine Funktion als Auror gegenüber einem vorbestraften Lucius Malfoy gab. Lucius atmete tief durch und versuchte, die Fassung zu bewahren. Der Auror hatte keine Eile. Er konnte seinen warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren. „Die Wachen in Azkaban reden immer noch über diese Nacht mit dir, Malfoy“ flüsterte der Mann. „Oder treffender…IN dir“ fügte er süffisant hinzu. Abrupt liess er ihn los und trat zurück. Hilflose Wut stieg in Lucius auf, als der Mann wieder sprach „Nichts für Ungut. Dank der neuen Vorschriften reagiert unser Alarm hier auf Dunkle Magie und das Dunkle Mal.“ Sie nickten ihm zu, alle vier mit breitem, amüsiertem Grinsen, und liessen ihn stehen. Der Bindezauber löste sich. Alle Anwesenden sahen unangenehm berührt weg, hatten sie doch alles mit Interesse verfolgt. 

Die Goblins arbeiteten unbeeindruckt weiter, bis auf einen, der zu ihm eilte. Schliesslich war Lucius Malfoy ein wohlhabender Anleger, und die Goblins interessierte seine Bestrafung und Fall in der menschlichen Gesellschaft wenig. „Mr.Malfoy, bitte kommen sie mit“. Er führte ihn in eines der separaten Zimmer für die besseren Kunden. Dort entfernte er höchstpersönlich mit einem Reinigungszauber das Gröbste des Unrats und gab Lucius ein Tuch, für die blutende Wunde auf seiner Stirn. Zufrieden nickte der Goblin dann. „Machen sie das nächste Mal einen Termin. Es gibt andere, diskretere Möglichkeiten, die Bank zu besuchen“. Dann liess er ihn allein, den Geschäftsführer zu holen, der für Kunden von Lucius Rang nötig war.

„Hier ist die Auflistung der Bewegungen ihrer Bankverliese während ihrer Abwesenheit. Wie von ihnen verfügt, hat ihre Frau ihre Wertanlagen verwaltet. Ich hoffe zu ihrer Zufriedenheit? Wenn nein, sind Änderungen noch möglich“. Lucius schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das wird kaum nötig sein“. Soweit er sah, hatte Narcissa das gut gemacht. Wie erwartet, hatten sie einen grossen Teil ihres Vermögens verloren, als Teil seiner Strafe. Doch würden sie immer noch ein weitgehend sorgenfreies Leben führen können, ohne die Notwendigkeit, Geld zu verdienen. Wenn auch der Unterhalt von Malfoy Manor regelmässig enorme Summen verschlang… Lucius schlug den Ordner mit Auszügen zu. Lucius realisierte, das er in diesem Zustand- Reinigungszauber halfen nur, das Nötigste zu beheben- kaum im Ministerium vorsprechen konnte. Also würde er erst am nächsten Morgen dort erscheinen. Aus Erfahrung klug geworden, apparierte er direkt nach Malfoy Manor.

Die nächste Demütigung liess nicht lange auf sich warten: Als Ex Häftling hatte er nur Zugang zum Ministerium zu seinen Pflichtterminen, die er wahrzunehmen hatte, und zu denen er eingeladen war. Und auch dann nur über den Besuchereingang. Sein Zauberstab war eingezogen worden, und man hatte sich nicht geäussert, ob er je wieder einen erwerben durfte…   
Also betrat er das Ministerium durch diese verdammte Telefonzelle, er erhielt einen Anstecker mit dem Aufdruck „Besuchersprechstunde“. Der Anstecker den er für seine Roben erhielt, war orange, was ihn als Ex-Häftling auswies. Man liess offensichtlich keine Gelegenheit aus, ihm das auf die Nase zu binden. Er rieb sich den Ellenbogen, wo das Buch gestern eine deutliche Spur hinterlassen hatte… „Ihren Zauberstab, bitte“ sagte der Kontrolleur im Atrium. Lucius schnaufte nur. „Ach stimmt, sie haben ja keinen, Mister Malfoy“ schmunzelte der andere, ganz offensichtlich amüsiert. „Sie dürfen passieren“. Lucius Selbstwertgefühl war im Keller angekommen, doch setzte er eine arrogante Miene auf, soweit er das konnte. Einige seiner ehemaligen Bekannten grüssten ihn nur knapp oder machten einen weiten Bogen um ihn, ihn völlig ignorierend, was ihm nicht entging. Endlich langte er im Zimmer für Besucheranträge an, und setzte sich, jeden Krümel Stolz zusammenraffend. Es war nicht viel… Das Zimmer war kahl, die Besucherstühle alt und ausserordentlich unbequem. An der Wand ein Schild „verkürzen sie Ihre Wartezeit! Beantragen sie einen Termin!“ Würde er ja, hätte er gekonnt. Ein weiteres Schild: „Zustandekommen eines Termins nicht garantiert“. Minuten vergingen, die sich zu Stunden dehnten. Die erste Stunde erfüllte ihn Unruhe, die Hoffnung, doch bald drangenommen zu werden. Der Gedanke, wie es Severus ergehen mochte, quälte ihn furchtbar. Jede Stunde, die er hier absass mochte kostbar sein. Er verdammte sich, das er in Azkaban nicht versucht hatte, etwas über die Seelenlosen herauszufinden. Jeder vermied, über sie zu sprechen. Wo waren sie untergebracht? Wie lange konnte ein Mensch so überleben? Selbst in Azkaban und unter den Totessern war es ein Tabuthema. - Einige andere Besucher kamen, wurden aufgerufen. Nur er nicht. Als ein Beamter durch den Raum eilte nach – wievielen - Stunden? sprang Lucius auf. „Mister.. Ich warte hier schon seit Stunden…“ der Mann hielt nur sehr zögerlich inne. „Bedaure. Erhöhtes Aufkommen derzeit. Kommen sie besser morgen wieder. Oder übermorgen“. Wut stieg in Lucius auf, mühsam beherrschte er sich. Das würde ihn nicht weiterbringen. Der Beamte eilte weiter, Lucius sass frustriert die Zeit ab, bis eine ältere Beamtin ihn schroff aufforderte zu gehen. 

Milena schmerzten die Füsse, soviel war sie heute im Ministerium hin und her gelaufen. Nicht alle Kommunikation konnte mit fliegenden Memos erledigt werden. Sie würde noch diese Ordner wegbringen, dann hatte sie Pause. Ihre Beschwerde über die Behandlung und Verurteilung von Severus Snape war nicht nur auf taube Ohren gestossen. Nein. Sie war herabgestuft worden, und erledigte nur noch niedere Tätigkeiten. Man sei enttäuscht von ihr, ihrer Arbeitsmoral und ihren prinzipiellen Ansichten. Sie solle dankbar sein, dass sie nicht gekündigt würde. Sie hatte die Nacht durch geweint. Und war kaum in der Lage gewesen die furchtbaren Artikel nur anzusehen, die triumphal über die Hinrichtung Snapes berichtet hatten. Gedankenverloren eilte sie durch das Besucherzimmer und wäre bei dem Anblick dort fast hingefallen. Nur mühsam fing sie sich, doch ein Ordner rutschte ihr aus der Hand, fiel schwer zu Boden. Einen Moment später stand ein Mann vor ihr, reichte ihr höflich den Ordner. „Miss. Sie haben das hier verloren“. Und vor ihr stand er, Lucius Malfoy. Er lächelte schwach. Von seiner Arroganz war nur ein Hauch zu spüren. Sein Gesicht wirkte grau und er wirkte- müde? „Oh, Miss Miel, nicht wahr?“ Sie nickte, immer noch wortlos. „Was…was machen sie hier?“ fragte sie, zu perplex um höflich zu sein. Lucius Malfoy schien das nicht zu bemerken. „Ich nehme die Besucherzeiten in Anspruch wie sie sehen“ antwortete er. Tatsächlich schloss der Empfang in einer halben Stunde. Wieder war ein Tag vergangen, an dem man Lucius ignoriert und vertröstet hatte. Es seien soviele schriftliche Anträge, hatte man ihm gesagt. „Doch sie haben sicher-wie alle hier- besseres zu tun, Miss“. „Ja…äh…nein“ stammelte sie. Marlena konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was er hier tun mochte. Als Ex Häftling hatte er feste Besuchstermine. Allein das er als Bittsteller freiwillig hier vorsprach, war seltsam. „Ich muss weiter“. Malfoy nickte ihr zu, als sie weiterging. Doch irgendwie blieb ihr sein Gesicht im Gedächtnis. Er wirkte müde und blass, sah kaum besser aus als in Azkaban. Und wo war die Arroganz geblieben? Hatte sie wirklich Mitgefühl mit einem verurteilten Totesser? Lucius Malfoy vor allem, der immer nur seine eigene Haut gerettet hatte. Und doch…

Es war am nächsten Tag, als sie ihn wieder dort sah. Er sass aufrecht, gut gekleidet, und doch wirkte er irgendwie gebrochen. Der Tag war fast herum und anscheinend würde er wieder nicht zum Zuge kommen. Marlena hielt inne. Sie war sich sicher, man liess ihn absichtlich schmoren. „Mr.Malfoy“. Er stand auf und küsste tatsächlich ihre Hand, was sie erröten liess. „Kann…kann ich etwas für sie tun?“ fragte sie. „Ich meine, ich… habe keinen Einfluss auf die Wartezeit..aber… “. Malfoy schüttelte den Kopf, lächelte müde. „Natürlich. Machen sie sich keine Umstände, vor allem für jemand wie…mich“. „Kann… kann ich ihnen einen Tee bringen?“ Sie war sich sicher er würde ablehnen. „Das…das wäre sehr freundlich“ antwortete er leise, zu ihrer Überraschung. 

Nachts träumte Lucius. Severus, immer, immer wieder. Sein junges Gesicht in wilder Freude, wenn ihm ein besonderer Zauber gelungen war. Seine verbissene Entschlossenheit, voller Ehrgeiz, sich zu beweisen. Mit diesem Glitzern von Triumph in den schwarzen Augen an des Dunklen Lords Seite. Dieser Severus, voller Leidenschaft und Passion, Seiten die er kaum jemandem zeigte. Schnell, oh so schnell hatte er Voldemort für sich gewonnen, war aus Lucius jungem Freund des Lords junger Ratgeber geworden. Hatte sich das Heft gewendet. Lucius Stern war gesunken, und Severus hatte alles getan, ihm zu helfen. Hatte ihn, hatte seine Familie geschützt. Und dann dieser Anblick, in Lucius Netzhaut gebrannt, Severus auf dem kalten Marmorboden in der Halle von Malfoy Manor. Sein schlanker Körper der sich bog und wand wie in einem besonderen Tanz. Das Blut, was ihm aus dem Mund lief malte seltsame Zeichen in sein Gesicht, die Augen aufgerissen, doch immer noch so entschlossen, den Schmerz zu ertragen. Den er auf sich nahm, weil er ein weiteres Mal Lucius Fehler als den seinen ausgegeben hatte und den hohen Preis dafür bezahlte. Lucius hatte es nicht gewagt wegzusehen, wie Severus es verlangt hatte, und die gellenden Schmerzensschreie seines Freundes hörte er heute noch wie damals. Severus war Voldemort zu wertvoll gewesen, damals, als das er ihn hätte sterben lassen. 

Malfoy Manor war still, so still. Narcissa hatte gehört, wie Lucius das Haus verlassen hatte. Was auch immer er vorhaben mochte. Das Anwesen war so gross, das es ihnen leichtfiel, sich aus dem Weg zu gehen. Die Tür zu seinem Schreibzimmer stand einen Spalt offen. Sie wollte sie zuziehen, und dann… trat sie doch ein. Sie wusste ja, er war nicht da. Der Raum duftete leicht nach ihm. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, etwas Verbotenes zu tun. Was ein Quatsch. Sie war mit diesem Mann nach wie vor verheiratet. Würde es auch bleiben, auch wenn sie unterschiedlche Wege gingen. Der Raum war aufgeräumt. Sein Schreibtisch war leer bis auf Schreibpapier und eine vergessene Schreibfeder. Und den Daily Prophet. Nein, es waren zwei. So akkurat, wie sie dalagen, hatte er sie nicht angerührt. Nicht? Nein. Sie lagen auf dem Kopf, die Schlagzeilen verdeckt. Sie drehte sie um. Natürlich ging es um Severus- den letzten Totesser, so der Titel. Die Zeitungen behandelten das Thema gross und breit, wissend es würde die Verkaufszahlen erhöhen. Sie zog die eine Ausgabe näher heran, auf der ein grosses Bild zu sehen war. In einer Ecke noch ein sich entfernender Dementor. In der Mitte des Bildes der Pfahl, an dem Severus hing, die Hände angekettet, sein Körper schlaff in sich zusammengesackt. Sie war dankbar, das man sein Gesicht nicht sah, verborgen von schwarzen, verfilzten Haaren. Sie starrte auf das Bild. Der stolze Severus… Ein Träne lief ihr durchs Gesicht. Sie konnte nur erahnen, was der Verlust seine Freundes Lucius bedeutete. Vor allem auf diese Weise. Bei allem was sie jetzt trennen mochte, sie fühlte mit Lucius. Sorgfältig drehte sie die Zeitungen wieder herum, legte sie hin wie zuvor. 

Ministerium für Magie

Es vergingen zwei weitere Tage für Lucius mit nutzlosem Warten. Es war nur zu offensichtlich, das es mit Absicht geschah, nicht aus Notwendigkeit. Umso überraschter war Lucius, als er fast am Ende der Wartezeit des vierten Tages aufgerufen wurde. „Lucius Malfoy?“ Der Ton des Beamten war barsch. „Zimmer Drei“. Lucius erhob sich. „Danke“ sagte er mit kühler Höflichkeit. Das Büro war altbacken, am anderen Ende des langen Raums sass am Schreibtisch ein weiterer Beamter der angestrengt zu schreiben schien. „Schliessen sie die Tür hinter sich, Malfoy“. Lucius tat das, wenn auch die Unfreundlichkeit des Mannes ihm übel aufstiess. Er trat näher und blieb stehen, da der Mann ihm offensichtlich keinen Stuhl anbot. Erst nach einer ganzen Weile blickte der Beamte endlich auf. „Ihr Anliegen?“ fragte er knapp. „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit“. „Ich möchte ein Gnadengesuch einreichen für Mr.Severus Snape“. Die Augenbrauen des Beamten gingen hoch. „Für einen Seelenlosen? Welch eigenartiges Anliegen. Ihnen ist klar, das Gnadengesuche, so wir dem Statt geben, mit einer hohen Auslösesumme verbunden sind? Und die Wahrscheinlichkeit in diesem speziellen Falle ist…“ er hüstelte „gering“. „Darüber bin ich mir im klaren“ antwortete Lucius mühsam beherrscht mit aller Höflichkeit, die er aufbrachte. „Nun… unsere Wartezeiten sind derzeit lang. Haben sie das Gnadengesuch dabei? Lassen sie es hier. Aber es wird ein paar Wochen dauern, bis jemand dafür Zeit hat“. Wochen? Dachte Lucius. Bis dahin konnte Severus tot sein. Doch hatte er keine Wahl. Der Beamte lächelte plötzlich, etwas kühl. „Gegen eine kleine Summe… Aufwandsentschädigung… nun, sie wissen schon. Könnte ich es etwas beschleunigen“. Lucius zog die Mundwinkel herab. Natürlich. Er überreichte dem Mann den Brief mit einigen nicht kleinen Geldscheinen. „Der nächste bitte!“ rief der Beamte und Lucius war offenbar entlassen. „Eine kleine Entschädigung sich mit Pack zu befassen“ hörte er den Beamten eben noch murmeln.

Milena hatte das Wartezimmer passiert, sicher, Lucius Malfoy wieder und immer noch dort vorzufinden. Doch er war nicht da. Soeben trat er aus einem der Büros. Er wirkte zermürbt und frustriert. „Mr.Malfoy“ Überrascht sah er auf. „Fräulein“. „Hat ihr Anliegen Gehör gefunden?“ fragte sie. Er zuckte die Schultern. „Darf ich…darf ich fragen…“ sie stotterte. Lucius betrachtete sie nur stumm, und es war ihr so peinlich, das sie so neugierig war. Er blickte kurz an ihr vorbei, und sie rechnete mit einer abweisenden Antwort. Doch es kam anders. „Ein Gnadengesuch. Snape… ich möchte Severus nachhause holen“ Lucius Malfoy sprach leise und gepresst. Milena klappte den Mund überrascht zu, und bevor sie sich gefasst hatte, hatte er sie stehen gelassen und sie war alleine. Sie sah sein Gesicht noch vor sich, blass und mit einem seltsamen Glanz in den grauen Augen.   
Sie musste verrückt sein, das sie Mitgefühl empfand für diesen Mann, oder? Ein Verbrecher, nur freigekommen gegen Geld. Und doch… Das dieser Mann um Gnade ersuchte für seinen Freund. Severus Snape, der seine Seele verloren hatte, den er allenfalls noch pflegen konnte bis zu seinem würdelosen Tod früher oder später. Diese Strafe… ein Relikt aus dem Mittelalter. Niemand hatte diese Strafe verdient. Niemand. Und ihr Entschluss stand fest, das sie etwas tun wollte. Da war ein Bekannter…

Azkaban:

Etwa eine Woche nach der Hinrichtung. Die zwei Wachen stiegen die rutschigen Treppen hinunter. Sie stöhnten unter der Last von Trinkwasser, Eintopf und altem, harten Brot. Das musste denen da unten für ein paar Tage reichen. „Müssen wir da heute wirklich weiter rein?“ fragte der jüngere schaudernd. „Ja. Vorschrift. Schauen ob welche gestorben sind. Und den neuen, diesen – Snape kontrollieren, ob er noch lebt. Prominenter Verbrecher, war der mal. Anordnung von ganz oben“. Der andere knurrte nur. Diese leeren Augen und Gesichter machten ihn nervös. Unten angekommen entfernten sie die gammeligen Essenreste. Soviel besser war das neue nicht. Na gut. Nicht schimmelig. Er sah im Augenwinkel die Bewegungen auf sie zu im Halbdunkel. „Bleibt weg!“ schnauzte der ältere. Die Gestalten hielten inne, gerade am Rande des Sichtfelds. Leere Gesichter, schwankende, unkontrollierte Bewegungen. „Lumos“ es wurde hell, wortlose Rufe taten kund, das das Licht ihnen nicht willkommen war. Ängstlich wichen sie zurück. Die zwei Wächter durchstreiften das Gewölbe. „Keine Toten diesmal. Ist er das, dahinten?“ Der Ältere nickte, sie traten näher zu Snape. Er wiegte sich hin und her, die Hände vor dem Gesicht. Der jüngere Wächter fasste ihn an, widerstrebend und angeekelt. Ein Blick aus leeren schwarzen Augen traf ihn, dann waren die Hände wieder vorm Gesicht. „Das ist er. Lebt noch. Mehr müssen wir nicht wissen. Komm“. Es wurde wieder dunkel im Gewölbe. Ein Laut der Erleichterung ging durch das Gewölbe und es war nur noch das Schmatzen und Kauen der Seelenlosen zu hören in der samtigen Dunkelheit. Das Wesen, was Snape war, rollte sich an der Mauer zusammen.

Der Zaubereiminister sah seinem Besuch mit gemischten Gefühlen entgegen. Doch alle seine Spezialisten für dunkle Kreaturen und Auroren hatten ihm nicht sagen können, was mit Azkabans Arzt passiert war. Ausser, das er trotz aller Schutzmassnahmen seine Seele eingebüsst hatte, genauso wie Severus Snape. Auch die Spezialisten der geschlossenen Abteilung von St.Mungos hatten einen solchen Fall noch nie erlebt. „Herein“ rief er, als es an der Tür klopfte. Ein älterer Mann kam herein. „Minister. Sie wünschten meinen Besuch?“ Der Mann war höflich, doch mit einem Unterton von Spott. Er sah sich nicht um, sondern schritt forsch auf den Minister zu, ohne Anstalten zu machen, ihm die Hand zu geben. „Sie wollen sicherlich wissen, was mit …Ihrem…Arzt passiert ist“ kam der Mann zur Sache. Der Minister hob die Augenbrauen. „Ganz recht. Es ist ein Rätsel“. Der Mann lachte knapp und kühl. „Ach, wirklich?“. Verärgerung stieg im Minister auf. Was erlaubte sich dieser olle Hexenmeister, der immer selbst mit einem Fuss im Gefängnis stand. Nur ein Versprechen von Straffreiheit hatte ihn überzeugen können, zu kommen. Der Mann hatte Geld entrüstet abgelehnt, er sei nicht käuflich. Nicht so billig. „Minister… wir reden über denselben Mann, oder? Severus Snape?“ Der Minister zuckte die Schultern. „Wen sonst. Ich denke sein Name war tagelang in jeder Zeitung präsent“. Ein seltsamer Ausdruck lief durch das Gesicht des Hexenmeisters. „Welche nutzlose Zerstörung immensen Talents…“. „Wie meinen sie das??“ fragte der Minister etwas brüskiert. „So wie ich es sagte“ meinte der Mann. „Reine Verschwendung, ihn so zu zerstören. Dieses Ereignis ist der beste Beweis dafür. Minister, der Mann war nicht umsonst schon in jungen Jahren Voldemorts Ratgeber! Nur ein Zauberer unglaublicher Begabungen kann das bewirken, was sie beobachten konnten. Beobachten durften. Den Sog eines Dementors durch Blickkontakt auf jemand anderen zu lenken. Denn das hat er getan. Sie sind ein absoluter Dummkopf, einen solchen Mann so zu vernichten, nur um die tumbe Masse in ihrer Angst und blinden Rachsucht zu beschwichtigen. Oder können sie mir irgendeinen wirklich vernünftigen Grund nennen, ausgerechnet Severus Snape auf diese Weise hinzurichten? Ohne ihn würde ohne Zweifel der Dunkle Lord an Ihrer Stelle unsere Gesellschaft regieren! Haben sie noch Fragen?“ Der Minister starrte ihn nur stumm und wortlos an, als der alte Mann das Büro verliess und die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel.

Lucius fühlte sich zermürbt, erschöpft, völlig entmutigt nach tagelangem, nutzlosem Warten. Unentschlossen stand er auf der Strasse, Sprühregen durchnässte ihm das Gesicht. Zurück nachhause… Nachhause? Selbst Malfoy Manor fühlte sich nicht mehr an wie sein Zuhause. In jeder Ecke lauerten Erinnerungen, schien das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords ihn anzustarren, andere Totesser ihn auszulachen, zu verspotten. Sah er die ängstlichen Gesichter von Narcissa und Draco, die er nicht ausreichend hatte beschützen können. Die ohne Severus wohl nicht mehr am Leben wären. Severus… Lucius brauchte eine Pause, um nachzudenken, einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. Ein Regentropfen lief ihm durchs Gesicht, und er apparierte sich woanders hin…  
Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen waren eben noch am wolkenlosen Horizont zu sehen. Das Meer lag ruhig da, die Wellen waren nur leise zu vernehmen. Lucius atmete einmal tief durch. Es war ihm als bekäme er jetzt erst richtig Luft. Das Haus über der Küste vor ihm war weder gross noch klein. Es wirkte verlassen. Fast. Die grosse Tür öffnete sich für ihn wie von Zauberhand. Ein uralter, weisshaariger Elf verbeugte sich tief vor ihm. „Master Lucius! Welche Freude. Hätte Tinky gewusst das Master kommt…“ Lucius lächelte schwach. „Es ist gut, Tinky. Ich wusste es selber nicht“. Der Hauself drängte ihn, sich in das grosszügige Wohnzimmer zu setzen, von dem aus man auf den wunderschönen Strand sah. Er brachte ihm dampfenden Tee und ein Glas Whisky und versprach, Lucius Zimmer zu richten, und Essen zu machen. Hier, wo er so lange nicht mehr gewesen war- nicht seitdem seine Mutter tot war- hier fühlte er sich endlich zuhause. Er seufzte tief und genoss den Tee. 

Jahre zurück:  
Lucius Mutter zupfte an ihm herum, dann hielt sie ihm den grossen Spiegel vor. Sie lächelte. „Du bist ein Mann geworden“. Lucius betrachtete sich zufrieden. Er dachte das auch. Mit 15 war er nur noch wenig davon entfernt, als volljährig zu gelten. Und heute wurde er als zukünftiger Erbe offiziell der Gesellschaft vorgestellt. Die brokatbesetzten Roben waren eigens für heute geschneidert worden. Durch die Tür war schon das Gemurmel der grossen Gesellschaft zu hören, die sich zu seinen Ehren versammelt hatte. Er würde seine Eltern heute abend nicht enttäuschen. 

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf, sein Vater kam hereingestürmt und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu. Abraxas Malfoy war knallrot im Gesicht, so wütend, wie Lucius ihn lange nicht gesehen hatte. Automatisch tat er einen Schritt zurück, als sein Vater auf ihn zukam, seine Mutter, deren Ausdruck voller Angst war, wegschob. Abraxas packte Lucius am Kragen, das es ihn würgte, dann schob er ihn so heftig von sich weg, das Lucius rücklings hinfiel. „DU…! DU…!!!“ Lucius blieb auf seinem Hintern sitzen und starrte stumm zu seinem Vater empor. „Steh auf, du Narr!“ Brüllte sein Vater. Lucius rappelte sich auf. Sein Vater war schrecklich in dieser Laune. Er hatte gelernt, besser zu gehorchen. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er seinen Vater an. „Man hat mir aus sicherer Quelle zugetragen, das DU mit Jungen schläfst?!“ Lucius erblasste. Woher…? „Du brauchst es nicht zu leugnen. WER? Wenn du mir sagst, wer, und du mir schwörst, das das nie wieder vorkommt, lassen wir es dabei bewenden. Wenn nicht… WER?“ Lucius tat einen Schritt zurück. Sein Vater würde Severus umbringen. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Das dachte ich mir“. Abraxas atmete tief durch. „Du bist eine Schande für deine Familie. Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Nicht das ich es nicht geahnt habe“ er warf Lucius Mutter einen drohenden Blick zu, die nur leise weinte. „Sohn. Ich werde dich bestrafen, wie es mir angemessen erscheint, ohne ein Wort der Klage deinerseits. Anschliessend gehst du da raus und bist verdammt nochmal ab sofort der perfekte Familienerbe, den alle sehen wollen. ODER… ich prügel dich windelweich und jage dich splitternackt unter aller Augen vom Anwesen, und dein Name wird spurlos aus unserer Familie gelöscht. Es ist deine Wahl.“ Lucius Mutter brach in die Knie. „Also. Was willst du Lucius? Erbe? Oder Schande?“. „Ich…“ Lucius Stimme versagte. Sein ganzes Leben war darauf ausgerichtet, der Familienerbe zu sein. Alles andere war keine Option… Und doch… Er blickte zu seiner Mutter. Sie schüttelte nur schwach den Kopf, warnend. Es war nicht einmal sicher, das er lebend hier rauskam, täte er seinem cholerischen Vater nicht seinen Willen… Ein hoher Preis für seine Liebe. Und es würde seine Mutter umbringen. Er konnte das nicht, und hatte nicht den Mut… Lucius senkte demütig den Kopf. „Erbe“ flüsterte er schwach. Abraxas lachte amüsiert. „Eine kluge Wahl, Sohn. Nun denn. Zieh dich aus.“ Lucius sah hoch, und genauso schnell wieder weg. Der Blick seines Vaters war lauernd. Er erwartete Gehorsam. Alles andere würde kosten. Zügig zog Lucius sich aus, bis er splitternackt war. Ihn fröstelte. Von draussen war immer noch die Gesellschaft zu hören. Sie würden länger warten müssen. „Komm her, Sohn“. Abraxas legte ihn sich übers Knie. Lucius biss sich auf die Lippen als klatschend der erste Schlag seinen nackten Hintern traf. Sein Vater war gründlich. Schmerz und vor allem Demütigung trieben ihm Tränen ins Gesicht, doch er wimmerte nur leise. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit stoppte sein Vater und schob ihn von sich. Lucius Augen brannten, er brannte vor Wut und Scham. Abraxas lächelte grausam. „So. Jetzt ziehst du dich an. Und dann gehst du da raus und kümmerst dich um deine Gesellschaft. Wenn du dir etwas anmerken lässt, ist unser Handel hinfällig“. Lucius nickte. Sein Hintern glühte, doch er zog sich an. Der Abend würde die Hölle werden. 

Als er den Raum verliess, setzte er eine freundlich-gelassenen Gesichtsausdruck auf, und es kostete ihn alle Energie, die er aufbringen konnte. Tatsächlich schaffte er es, den Abend durchzustehen, und alle Verwandten und geladenen Gäste waren angetan von dem zukünftigen Oberhaupt der Familie Malfoy. Seines Vaters Augen folgten ihm überallhin, nicht wohlwollend, sondern jeden noch so kleinen Fehler seines Auftretens suchend. Mehrere Male trat er an ihn heran, nach aussen hin freundliche Worte mit seinem Sohn wechselnd. Doch so war es natürlich nicht. „Ich will dich mehr mit den Damen tanzen sehen, Lucius“ befahl er scharf. „Auch wenn dich dein Hinterteil noch schmerzt- das Gefühl kennst du doch sicher gut... Und flirte gefälligst mit ihnen. Tu wenigstens so, als seist du ein Mann…“ Lucius kochte vor Wut doch Jahre strenger Erziehung zeigten Wirkung. Erst am frühen Morgen, als sie die Gäste verabschiedeten, begann seine Selbstbeherrschung zu wanken. Seine Mutter sah Lucius hasserfüllte Blicke mit Angst, als sie die letzten Gäste verabschiedeten. Sie trat an ihn heran, bevor sein Vater es konnte. Lucius Blick war auf seinen Vater fixiert. Abraxas Blick wirkte amüsiert und es war offensichtlich, das er nicht vorhatte, nur ein gutes Wort an seinen Sohn zu verschwenden. Die Spannung zwischen Vater und Sohn stieg ins Unerträgliche. Lucius griff unauffällig nach seinem Zauberstab, da griff seine Mutter nach ihm und… beide verschwanden in einem Wirbel aus Raum und Zeit. 

Verwirrt starrte Lucius um sich. Unter ihm lag eine Küste mit weissem Sand, an der sich die Wellen im Dunkel brachen, er hörte es. Hinter ihm ein Haus, hinter dessen Fenstern heimelig Licht schimmerte. Seine Mutter zog ihren Sohn an sich, der sich steif machte. „Mutter, warum…?“ „Sie schaute ihn nur traurig an. „Ich wollte dich schützen, Lucius. Vatermord ist etwas furchtbares. Ich habe deine Blicke gesehen. Deine Zeit ist bald. Dann ist er nicht mehr. Und du bist frei. Frei von ihm.“ Er wusste es damals nicht zu schätzen. Er war wütend, gedemütigt. Schroff machte er sich los und sie liess ihn. Er ging hinunter zum dunklen Strand. Missmutig zog er die teuren Schuhe aus, kickte sie weg. Noch in den teuren Brokatroben des Abends watete er ins Wasser und starrte aufs Meer, bis seine Wut langsam verrauchte. Über eine Woche hatte er mit seiner Mutter hier verbracht, anschliessend war er direkt nach Hogwarts aufgebrochen, ohne seinen Vater noch zu sehen. Einen Monat später erlitt seinen Vater einen Schlaganfall und starb. Er war nicht willens, um ihn zu trauern. Endlich war er frei. Dachte er. Er hatte sich fürchterlich gefühlt, bei der Beisetzung im Familienmausoleum. Seine Mutter war hinter ihrem Schleier in Tränen aufgelöst, während er sich hatte zwingen müssen, überhaupt zu erscheinen. Er hatte sie im Arm gehalten, ihr Halt gegeben, ohne selbst etwas anderes zu fühlen als Erleichterung. Und einen Funken…von…Triumph… Er hatte mit ihr nie darüber gesprochen, um sie nicht zu verletzten. Irgendwann in einer ruhigen Stunde hatte er das Severus gebeichtet. Und war irritiert gewesen, ob des langen Schweigens danach. Severus Gesicht war im Halbdunkel gewesen, heute war er sicher, das Severus sein Gesicht mit Absicht verborgen hatte, damals. Endlich hatte Severus gesprochen, leise. „Du hast nichts getan, weswegen du dich schlecht fühlen solltest, Lucius. Du warst ihm ein guter Sohn, anders als ich dem meinen. Er starb ohne dein zutun.“ Severus hatte ihn in seine Arme gezogen. Lange hatten sie stumm, schweigend zusammen gesessen. Vielleicht hätte Lucius sich besser gefühlt, hätte er etwas getan. Vielleicht… Jahre später verbreitete sich das hartnäckige Gerücht, Severus habe seinen eigenen Vater getötet. Da war er schon längst im inneren Kreis ihres Lords. 

Tinky, der Hauself riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Euer Schlafzimmer ist gerichtet Master“ „Danke“ murmelte er abwesend. Als er endlich im Bett lag, suchte er vergeblich nach Schlaf. Erinnerungsfetzen verfolgten ihn, vertrieben den Schlaf. Severus Gesicht, jung, voller Ehrgeiz und Stolz, der Dunkle Lord wie er durch Malfoy Manor schritt. Die verängstigten Gesichter Narcissas und Dracos. Das hämische Lachen und das Gefühl seiner Ohnmacht, als die Wachen sich an ihm vergangen hatten. Eine leichte Meeresbrise strich durchs Zimmer, Lucius atmete tief durch, um die Galle herunterzuzwingen, das er sich nicht erbrach, in Erinnerung an stinkende Männerleiber und das Gefühl, so benutzt zu werden. Er verbannte mit Mühe all diese Bilder. Als der Schlaf ihn endlich einholte, sah er als letztes Severus Augen, schwarz und bodenlos. Ein Parfüm streichelte seine Nase, als er endlich einschlief. So hatte seine Mutter immer gerochen. 

Lucius war überrascht, als der Brief ihn erreichte, überbracht von einer kleinen, geliehenen Eule. Wenige Stunden später sass er in einem kleinen Cafe im Muggel-Teil von London. Er nippte an seinem Kaffee mit Milch und Zucker, als sie eintrafen. Milena und… Lucius verbarg nur mühsam seine Überraschung. Und keine angenehme. Er kannte den Mann. Seine Augen verengten sich, und eigentlich wäre er gerne gegangen. Er war kurz davor, aufzuspringen und das zu tun. Milena schien das zu spüren. „Es tut mit leid Mr.Malfoy. Aber Michel ist ein guter Freund von mir. Doch ich dachte, es würde sie interessieren, was er erzählen kann.“ Ja… einer der leitenden Wachen von Azkaban. Es schien Lucius, als seien seine Hände wieder in Ketten. Michel betrachtete ihn wohl forschend, aber nicht unfreundlich. Nicht einmal herablassend. Er nickte ihm zu. „Mr.Malfoy“. Es war Lucius nicht angenehm, hier draussen jemand zu treffen, der ihn in Gefängniskluft, in Ketten und gedemütigt kannte. Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Doch Lucius klammerte sich an jeden Funken Stolz, den er aufbringen konnte. „Milena dachte, es würde sie interessieren, wo die Seelenlosen untergebracht werden? Unter anderem Mr.Snape?“ Lucius zuckte zusammen. Er wusste nicht ob er… dafür bereit war. Er hatte noch nicht einmal die Artikel gelesen, geschweige denn die Bilder der Titelseiten angesehen. Er griff nach seiner Kaffeetasse, seine Hand zitterte. Schnell stellte er sie wieder weg. „Ja“ sagte er dann kaum hörbar, doch sah er nicht auf. Michel wechselte einen etwas verwunderten Blick mit Milena. Er hatte Schwierigkeiten gehabt zu glauben, das Malfoy unter allen um Gnade bat für einen Seelenlosen. Um den er sich kümmern musste, der in nichts mehr dem Mann ähnelte, der er gewesen war. Und dafür noch Mühe aufwenden müsste und die hohe Auslösesumme zu bezahlen hatte. „Wo…wie?“ „Er ist mit den anderen Seelenlosen im tiefsten Verlies von Azkaban untergebracht. Unser Arzt hat ihn nach der Hinrichtung in Empfang genommen. Nachdem er den erfolgreichen Vollzug kontrolliert hat“ Lucius Gesicht wurde grau, doch war er dankbar, das ihm Details erspart blieben- „wurde er hinuntergebracht. Rein körperlich ging es ihm den Umständen entsprechend gut. Aufgrund der Bedeutung seines Falls, wird regelmässig nach ihm gesehen. Falls es ihnen hilft, Mr.Malfoy, kann ich ihnen versichern, das die sterbliche Hülle ihres Freundes noch lebt.“ Lucius schwieg. Mechanisch trank er seinen Kaffee, und sah für eine Weile nicht auf. Er wünschte.. er wünschte so sehr, er könne Severus im Arm halten. Für alles um Verzeihung bitten was er ihnen beiden angetan hatte. Ihm etwas zurückgeben für jahrelange Freundschaft. Doch vermutlich würde er Nichts-Nichts! Davon tun können. Falls er ihn je noch einmal im Arm hielte. Lucius atmete tief durch. Dann sah er auf. „Ich habe versucht, ihm das zu ersparen. Ich war dort und habe ihm… Gift gebracht“. Er sah Michel an. „Sie können das gegen mich verwenden, wenn sie wollen, und mich wieder einsperren. Ich werde es nicht abstreiten“. Er sah Michel entschlossen in die Augen. Nach einer Weile schüttelte dieser den Kopf. „Ich habe das nicht gehört, Mr.Malfoy. Doch sagen sie mir eins, wenn er ihr Freund war. Warum- hat er es nicht genommen?“. Lucius drehte den Kopf weg und schloss die Augen. Sein Gesicht war gequält. „Ich… weiss es nicht…“ 

Milena wechselte einen Blick mit Michel. „Bist du sicher, dass ich Euch allein lassen soll?“ fragte dieser skeptisch. Lucius hob den Kopf und fixierte ihn. „Glauben sie mir, das mir das Konzept von Dankbarkeit NICHT fern ist, auch wenn ich ein verurteilter Verbrecher bin. Ich danke ihnen für die Nachrichten von meinem Freund. Und versichere ihnen, dass das Fräulein in meiner Nähe mehr als sicher ist.“ Michel nickte. Dann ging er. Lucius bestellte ihnen noch Kaffee. Schweigend sassen sie noch zusammen. „Warum?“ fragte Lucius. „Warum wollten sie mir helfen?“ Milena wusste es selber nicht genau. „Ich habe mit Ihm gesprochen. Mich für ihn eingesetzt…“. Lucius betrachtete sie stumm. „Ich glaube, er hat besseres verdient.“ „Und ich?“ fragte er. Erschreckt sah sie auf. Dann zuckte sie die Schultern. Unsicher. „Ich weiss es nicht. Ich weiss nicht, ob unser Ministerium tatsächlich weiss, was Gerechtigkeit ist. Und das Rechte tut. Aber was soll daran böse sein, wenn sie ihren Freund in die Arme schliessen und sich irgendwohin zurückziehen, sich um ihn zu kümmern? Ich würde es ihnen gönnen. Und mir für ihn wünschen.“ Beide tranken schweigend. „Was ist eigentlich mit ihrem Gesicht passiert?“ fragte Milena. Jetzt erst war ihr die Schramme auf seiner Wange und vor allem die verschorfte Verletzung über dem Auge aufgefallen. Lucius fasste sich an die Stirn. „DAS… nun, ich war töricht genug, zu glauben, ich könne mich frei in unserer Gesellschaft bewegen. Ganz offensichtlich ein Irrtum“. Ein etwas unbehagliches Schweigen stellte sich ein. „Wenn ich noch etwas tun kann..“ sagte Milena. Lucius musterte sie nur ernst. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. Er nahm ihre Hand und küsste sie formvollendet, das sie errötete. „Sie haben schon genug getan. Ich stehe tief in Ihrer Schuld. Ich wünsche ihnen eine Gute Nacht“.

Lucius fühlte sich haltlos, verloren, rastlos, als er wieder zurück war in seinem Haus am Strand. Er würde warten müssen, auf das Ergebnis seines Gnadengesuchs. Und solange würde Severus da unten ausharren müssen, tief unten in Azkaban. Er machte sich keine Illusionen über die Bedingungen dort unten. Rast los wanderte er durch das Haus, sah aus dem Fenster, wo die Wellen schäumend den Strand trafen. Dabei fiel ihm auf, das das Haus sich verändert hatte. Seit damals, wo er noch jung gewesen war. Oder gar auch seit gestern? Nicht alle Räume, über die das Haus verfügte, nutzte er. Zum Beispiel hatte er nie den Raum betreten, der für seinen Vater bestimmt war. Wo war diese Tür hin verschwunden? Sie schien zu fehlen. Dafür war eine andere Tür an einer anderen Stelle. Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, das Häuser magischer Familien sich veränderten. Sie passten sich den Bedürfnissen ihrer Bewohner an. Lucius wunderte sich. Darüber, ob das Haus mehr wusste als er.   
Etwas später sass er am Schreibtisch. Mehrere Papierknäuel lagen auf dem Tisch, auf dem Boden. Er fluchte laut. Warum war es manchmal so schwer, Gedanken in Worte zu fassen? Letztendlich wurde der Brief sehr kurz. 

Lucius blickte hoch, über ihm ragten sie auf, die wieder stolzen Mauern von Hogwarts. Man hatte es aufgebaut wie davor. Doch ganz bewusst hatte man die zahlreichen Spuren von Gewalt an den Mauern nicht entfernt. Hogwarts sollte lebendiges Denkmal sein. Er schluckte, als er über die Schwelle trat. Schüler eilten an ihm vorbei, ohne ihn zu beachten. Früher wäre er deshalb beleidigt gewesen. Jetzt in diesem Moment war er seltsam erleichtert. 

„Herein“ rief Minerva Mc.Gonagall. Aufmerksam sah sie ihrem Besucher entgegen. „Lucius“. Ihr Blick war streng. Lucius Malfoy wirkte unsicher, als er ihr Büro, das des Schulleiters betrat. Sein Gesicht war schmal. Er war überraschend bescheiden gekleidet. In der Tat so sehr, das Minerva sich wunderte, das Lucius überhaupt solch einfache Roben besass. Früher war er bei jeder Gelegenheit durch seine teure Kleidung aufgefallen, immer auf Mass und ihn ins beste Licht setzend. Lucius sah sie nur kurz an, dann sah er wieder weg. Er war hier Bittsteller, und diese Rolle fiel ihm sehr schwer. „Danke, das…sie mich empfangen, Professor“ sagte er, seine Stimme gepresst. Sie musterte ihn, ihr Blick hart und forschend. „Ich habe tatsächlich lange überlegt, Lucius, ob ich bereit bin, mit dir zu sprechen. Und ich bin nicht der Meinung, das du für all das, was du getan hast, genug bestraft wurdest. Mir scheint es nicht gerecht, das du schon wieder auf freiem Fuss bist. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, das DU je Anzeichen von Reue gezeigt hast. Oder dich bemüht, etwas davon gutzumachen.“ Lucius sah zur Seite. Seltsame Schatten liefen durch sein Gesicht. „Ich bereue, das ich das Leben meiner Frau und das meines Sohnes gefährdet habe. Sie mit in den Abgrund gezogen.“ Er blickte zu Boden. „Und was…was aus Severus wurde“. Die letzten Worte klangen gepresst. McGonagall betrachtete ihn kritisch, als sei sie nicht sicher, ob er dieses Bedauern spielte. Eine Lüge von so vielen in Lucius Leben. 

„Deine Bestrafung liegt nicht in meiner Hand. Was vermutlich dein Glück ist. Sei es drum. Sag, weshalb du um ein Gespräch gebeten hast, und dann belästige mich nicht länger“. Lucius rang die Hände. Doch was half es. „Ich habe ein Gnadengesuch für Severus eingereicht“ Minervas Augen weiteten sich, etwas ungläubig. Das war nicht etwas, was sie von Lucius erwartet hätte. Zudem nicht jetzt, nachdem Severus… nun. „Und ich wollte darum bitten, Severus persönliche Sachen für ihn verwahren zu dürfen“. Lucius senkte den Kopf und wartete. Er hörte Minervas schweren Atem. Ihr Schweigen schien ihm ewig. Als sie sprach, wirkte ihre Stimme belegt. „Unter diesen Umständen bin ich durchaus geneigt, Deiner Bitte stattzugeben. Es gibt da nur ein kleines Problem. Severus Quartier ist geschlossen, seitdem er die Schule verlassen hat. Ich denke, sein eigenes Werk.“ Auch in seinem Labor passierten seltsame Dinge, darum nutzte man für den Unterricht ein anderes. „Komm“. Minerva stand auf. Hinkend ging sie voran, führte ihn durch die Flure zu Severus Quartier in den Verliesen. Die Schlacht und ihr Alter hatten deutliche Zeichen an der sonst so eisernen Professorin hinterlassen. Lucius folgte ihr, wortlos. Vor der Tür hielten sie an. Lucius schluckte schwer. Was würde er geben, wäre Severus noch hier. Könne ihm die Tür öffnen, wie so oft, all die Jahre. Minerva versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie war verschlossen. „Versuch es selbst, Lucius“. Am liebsten hätte er sich herumgedreht, wäre weggelaufen. Mit der Tatsache konfrontiert zu sein, was mit Severus war… das er nicht-nie-mehr wiederkäme. Doch trat er näher und drückte die Türklinke. Es gab ein leises Klicken und die Tür öffnete sich ihm mühelos. Er sah zurück zu Minerva. „Verfüge über seine Sachen, Lucius. Offensichtlich wollte er es so.“ „Wollen sie nicht mit hinein?“ „Nein“. Sie drehte sich weg, um zu gehen. Ihre Schultern schienen zu zucken. Weinte sie? Fragte sich Lucius, etwas erstaunt. Kurz hielt sie inne, ohne sich noch umzusehen. „Mir fehlt er auch“ sagte sie, so dass er es gerade noch hören konnte. 

Lucius trat in den Raum und zuckte zusammen, als die Tür hinter ihm zuschlug. Der Raum war in grünliches Licht getaucht, aus dem See, der durch ein Fenster zu sehen war. Fast glaubte er, wenn er Severus riefe, würde er um die Ecke kommen, aus dem Bad oder dem Schlafzimmer. Es roch immer noch nach ihm, ein Duft nach Kräutern mit einer seltsamen, etwas strengen Beinote. Lucius ging in das Schlafzimmer und öffnete den Kleiderschrank. Schwarze Roben, fast alles schwarz, und ein bisschen Grün und Silber. Lucius hatte es nur zu einigen wenigen Gelegenheiten geschafft, Severus anderes aufzunötigen. Etwas überwältigt setzte sich Lucius aufs Bett, legte sich zurück und starrte an die Decke. Severus würde nicht zurückkommen. Nicht dieses Mal. 

„Severus….Severus!“ Eine Stimme weckte ihn. Eine sanfte, weibliche, warme Stimme, doch mit dringlichem Unterton. „Wach auf!“  
Etwas rührte sich im Dunkel des Kellerverlieses. Das kleine, schwer vergitterte Fenster liess nur Schemen im Gewölbe erkennen. Er stöhnte, dann schüttelte ihn ein Hustenanfall, der ihm noch mehr Schmerzen bereitete. Um ihn herum gab es Bewegung und er fuhr entsetzt hoch, die aufflammenden Schmerzen überall in seinem Körper ignorierend. Er sprang auf und stolperte im schwachen Licht über was sich anfühlte wie… menschliche Körper. Verdammt, warum war es hier so dunkel?? Er wusste, er hatte die Fähigkeit besessen, Licht zu machen, irgendwann. Wann? Wie? Irgendetwas passierte in ihm, und das Gewölbe wurde von einem schwachen Licht erhellt, das keine Quelle zu haben schien. Um ihn herum bewegten sich mehr Körper. Er stolperte weg, über andere Leiber, bis an eine Wand. Entsetzt nahm er diese Anderen hier wahr. Sie stöhnten leise, doch fielen keinerlei Worte. Doch offensichtlich missfiel ihnen das Licht, der Ton der Stimmen war unmutig, doch wortlos. Es waren Männer und Frauen, mit verfilzten Haaren, dreckig, mager, in Lumpen. Ihre Augen und Gesichter waren leer, ausdruckslos wie blind. Entsetzt stolperte er an einen freien Platz an der Mauer. Ihn fröstelte, als ihm klar wurde, das er in ihrer Mitte warm gehalten worden war. Seine Gefängniskutte war nur mehr ein Fetzen. Die Anderen wurden lauter. Hatte er Licht gemacht? Als er sich konzentrierte, wurde es dunkler, die Stimmen wurden leiser. Nur noch in seiner Nähe blieb ein Hauch Helligkeit. Ihn fröstelte in der feuchten Kühle hier unten. Ausserdem knurrte ihm der Magen. Wie lange war er schon hier unten? Im Zwielicht sah er sich um. Irgendwo dahinten waren grosse Bottiche. Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf. Er war schwach, ihn schwindelte. Auf unsicheren Füssen legte er den Weg zurück. Der eine Bottich war mit Wasser gefüllt. Er schöpfte mit der hohlen Hand und trank das abgestanden schmeckende Wasser. Seine Hände, seine Finger schienen plötzlich wie Feuer zu brennen. Er fühlte mehr, als das er es sah, das die Nägel geborsten, zersplittert waren, einige fehlten. In einem Korb schien Brot zu sein. Er nahm sich ein Stück. Schwach setzte er sich, als die Füsse unter ihm nachgaben, und er kaute mühsam das harte Brot. Seine Gedanken waren wie im Nebel. Wie war er hierhingekommen? Welche Stimme war das, die ihn geweckt hatte? Seine…seine Mutter? Für den Moment war es ihm zu beschwerlich, darüber nachzudenken. Er war hungrig als habe er Tage ?? nichts gegessen. 

Das Halbdunkel schützte ihn davor, Dinge zu sehen, die er nicht sehen wollte. Leiber, die überall herumlagen und sassen. Keiner von ihnen redete. Allenfalls unartikulierte Laute. Ratten huschten durchs Dunkel, es roch nach Kot, Schimmel, ungewaschenen Leibern. Das Essen hatte ihn müde gemacht. Severus zog sich wieder zurück an die Wand. Er scheute die Nähe der anderen. Er hatte immer die Berührung Fremder gehasst, daran erinnerte sich sein Körper. Er verkroch sich in sich selbst, zitternd schlief er ein, es war mehr eine Ohnmacht. Er merkte nicht mehr, das andere kamen und ihn einmal mehr mit ihren Leibern wärmten. Ruhe kehrte ein, nur unterbrochen vom Rauschen des Meeres weit weg.

Der Minister gähnte. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen. „Liegt heute noch etwas an?“ Sein Berater hatte noch ein Schreiben in der Hand. Er reichte es dem Minister, der es stirnrunzelnd las. „Haben sie das gelesen??“ „Natürlich“ antwortete sein Berater brüskiert. „Ein Gnadengesuch von Lucius Malfoy für Severus Snape.“ Der Minister schüttelte den Kopf. „Ja und? Warum verschwenden sie meine Zeit auf diese Weise? Der Mann ist eine Gefahr für die nationale Sicherheit!“ „War. War“ warf der Berater ein. „Severus Snape ist nur noch ein Haufen von Zellen und Knochen ohne Verstand, wie die alle.“ „Ja, na und?“ „Mr.Malfoy hat zunächst eine stattliche Gebühr zu entrichten, wenn wir uns mit dem Gesuch befassen. Und eine noch höhere Summe, wenn wir dem stattgeben. Wollen wir uns das entgehen lassen, wo die Kasse so knapp ist?“ „Und die Sicherheit? Denken sie daran, was dem Arzt passiert ist“ der Minister wirkte nervös. Doch der Berater lächelte, beruhigend. „Natürlich. Wir antworten Malfoy, dass wir den Antrag erwägen. Dann prüfen wir Snape noch einmal aufs peinlichste. Nur zu Sicherheit. Auch wenn ich keinerlei Zweifel habe am Erfolg seiner Hinrichtung. Ich meine, wir waren beide dabei. Aber so gehen wir sicher. Wenn alles in Ordnung ist, geben wir dem Gnadengesuch statt. Und machen uns damit auch noch einen guten Namen wegen unserer Mildtätigkeit.“ Der Berater lächelte verschmitzt. „Und wir streichen die stattliche Gebühr einer Begnadigung ein“ lächelte der Minister. „Ganz recht.“ Aber ganz gut fühlte er sich nicht dabei. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

Es war in der zweiten Nacht, nachdem er wieder bei sich war, sich seiner selbst bewusst geworden war. Als die Stimme seiner Mutter ihn geweckt hatte. Leise hörte er sie. Es schien Vollmond zu sein, denn es war zwar Nacht, aber nicht stockdunkel wie sonst. Er sah sich um, doch die Leiber, die sich wärmend um ihn geschart hatten, rührten sich nicht. Keiner sah auf, alle schienen zu schlafen. Keine leeren Augen die haltlos an ihm vorbeistarrten. Sie taten ihm nichts, ganz im Gegenteil. Nachts scharten sie sich zusammen, damit keiner fror. Und sie liessen es nicht zu, das er sich ausschloss. Severus hatte aufgegeben, sich dagegen zu wehren, und es wäre auch nicht klug. Seine Robe war nurmehr ein Fetzen und es war feuchtkalt hier unten. Doch seine Ohren nahmen es wahr. Leises Jammern und Klagen, Weinen. Er hörte Wortfetzen, Namen. Zu undeutlich, zu leise. Doch der Sinn war klar. Die Seelen suchten ihre Körper. Die Dementoren hatten sie getrennt, die Rückkehr verwehrt. Denn beide erkannten sich nicht mehr. Die Seelen waren gefangen in einer ewigen Suche nach ihrem Körper, und merkten nicht einmal mehr, wenn dieser vergangen war, da sie ihn nicht mehr erkannten. Severus schauderte. Die Stimmen waren leise, doch die Trauer und Verzweiflung geradezu greifbar. Es war schwer zu ertragen. Bevor er verstand, was er dort tat, begann er leise zu singen. Seine Stimme war rauh und heiser, und er erkannte die Worte erst, als er sie sang. Seine Mutter hatte ihm dieses Lied gesungen, wenn er traurig gewesen war, wenn er Angst gehabt hatte. Es war ein altes Lied in einer längst vergessenen Sprache. Doch es hatte Kraft, hatte Magie. Seine Mutter hatte immer gesagt, das Lied sei schon zu Merlins Zeiten alt gewesen. Die Worte schwebten durch den Raum wie Rauch, und seltsame Wärme durchströmte ihn, vertrieb die Verzweiflung. Die Stimmen der Seelen wurden leiser und verstummten schliesslich ganz. Ob sie lauschten? Als das Lied endete, schlief er wieder ein, nur noch das Rauschen des Meeres im Ohr. 

„Sehr geehrter Herr Malfoy,  
wir freuen uns, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, das wir ihr Gnadengesuch betreffs des ehemaligen Häftlings Severus Snape in Erwägung ziehen und es darum einer eindringlichen Prüfung unterziehen. Davon ausgehend, das Sie ihr Gesuch aufrecht erhalten, entrichten Sie bitte die Bearbeitungsgebühr von 500 Galleonen an das Ihnen bekannte Gebührenkonto. Sie werden Verständnis haben, das solche Gesuche recht hohen Aufwand und Kosten verursachen. Falls wir dem Gesuch stattgeben, ist eine weitere Gebühr zu entrichten in der Höhe von…  
Lucius liess das Papier fallen. Er lächelte bitter. Ganz offensichtlich hatte das Ministerium Einblick in seine Kontostände und die Höhe der Gebühr nach seinem aktuellen Kontostand ausgerichtet. Zum Glück hatten sie keinen Einblick in seine ausländischen Konten. Ohne diese machte die Gebühr ihn fast zum armen Mann.   
Er drehte den Kopf. Dort lag immer noch die fast unberührte Zeitung vom Tag der Hinrichtung. Er streckte die Hand danach aus. Und hielt inne. Bedächtig, bewusst atmete er tief und langsam ein und aus. Und noch einmal. Er wollte Severus zu sich holen. Darum wurde es Zeit, den Tatsachen ins Auge zu sehen. Noch einmals streckte er die Hand aus. Er sah, wie seine Finger zitterten, als er die Zeitung herumdrehte, das Foto von Snape am Pfahl sichtbar machend. Wie alle magischen Bilder, bewegte es sich leicht. Der Dementor verschwand in der Ferne. Snapes zusammengesackte, gebrochene Gestalt am Pfahl liess ihn den Atem anhalten. Er fluchte einmal laut. Mochten sie alle zur Hölle fahren, dafür, was sie seinem so stolzen Freund angetan hatten. Das war der Dank, das er sie von Voldemort befreit hatte. Behutsam fuhr Lucius mit einem Finger über das Bild. „Halt durch“ murmelte er leise, kaum hörbar.

Severus schreckte auf, als die Schlösser der schweren Tür klirrend aufgeschlossen wurden. Severus wusste nicht viel, seine Gedanken waren wie dichter Nebel, aus dem immer Fetzen an Erinnerung auftauchten und verschwanden. Aber er wusste, er war nicht wie die anderen hier. Und das es besser war, das das keiner bemerkte. So sackte er wieder an der Mauer zusammen. Als ihn jemand mit der Fussspitze anstiess, stöhnte er nur wortlos und rollte sich noch enger zusammen. Das schien dem Wächter zu genügen. Severus wartete noch eine Weile, bevor sie wirklich gegangen waren, um nach dem Essen zu sehen, was sie gebracht hatten. Sie kamen nur alle paar Tage, wirklich geniessbar war es allenfalls am ersten Tag… Sein Blick fiel auf das schwere, vergitterte Fenster, die einzige Lichtquelle hier. Er musste, er wollte hier raus. Das wusste er. Nur wie?

Es war am Abend, als auch das letzte Licht verschwunden war, als Severus sich seinen Zellengefährten entzog, die ihn schon für die Nacht in ihre Mitte ziehen wollten. Sie bestanden darauf, ihn zu wärmen, spätestens wenn er einschlief, hatte er sich danach wieder in ihrer Mitte gefunden. Auch jetzt folgen ihm missmutige und besorgte Laute- Worte waren es nicht- als er in die Richtung ging, in der er wusste, das sich dort das einzige Gitterfenster befand. Stolpernd und strauchelnd, einige Male leise fluchend, schaffte er es bis dort. Mit beiden Händen griff er das Gitter und zog daran. Natürlich bewegte es sich keinen Millimeter. Stattdessen fühlte er, wie das rauhe Metall fast die Haut von seinen Fingern zog. Es schmerzte. Und ihm wurde bewusst, wie wenig Kraft er selbst noch besass. Er war nie kräftig gewesen, doch wusste er, das er mal deutlich mehr Kraft gehabt hatte, sein Arme nicht so dünn gewesen waren, wie jetzt. Verzweiflung stieg in ihm auf. Irgendetwas zog ihn. Es war wie ein leiser Ruf. Wer sollte auf ihn warten? Er wusste es nicht. Aber er wollte hier-so-nicht sterben. Sein Gedächtnis narrte ihn, es weigerte sich noch immer, allzuviel von ihm wieder preiszugeben. Doch an eines konnte er sich erinnern. Er hatte kaum etwas geschenkt bekommen im Leben. Alles war schwierig gewesen, und er hatte für jeden Erfolg hart gekämpft, immer und immer wieder. War es nun Zeit aufzugeben? Loszulassen? Er fühlte sich so mutlos, kraftlos. Und er ahnte, das dieses früher Gitter kein Problem für ihn gewesen wäre. Früher. Irritiert spürte er, wie ihm eine Träne die Wange herunterlief. Er zuckte zusammen, als ihn mehrere Hände berührten, sanft und warm. Nahezu willenlos liess er sich mitziehen, um müde wieder in der Mitte der Seelenlosen einzuschlafen. Er sang nicht für die Seelen in dieser Nacht, und doch schien das Lied im Raum zu schweben. 

Es war am nächsten Abend, die beiden Wachen waren gerade zurück in ihrem Wachraum, nachdem sie die unbeliebteste Arbeit hinter sich gebracht hatten: Den Seelenlosen im Keller ihr Essen zu bringen. „Mann, egal wie oft ich schon da unten war, aber ich bekomme jedes Mal Gänsehaut“ meinte der jüngere und schauderte. Der andere zuckte die Schultern. „Du brauchst einfach Zeit, Tom. Ich mein, was sollen sie tun? Kein Verstand, keine Aggression, keine Fluchtpläne. Vielleicht fasst dich mal einer an, aber das war es schon“. Der Ältere reichte ihm eine Tasse Tee. Dann stutzte er. Ein Pergament lag auf seinem Tisch. „Ja eben. Diese leeren Augen und die Geräusche die die machen, statt zu sprechen.. was ist?“ Der Kollege las stirnrunzelnd. „Wir sollen morgen den einen, den Snape raufbringen zum Arzt“. „Ich dachte, wer da unten endet, bleibt da?“ „Ja, in jüngerer Zeit. Früher hat man die noch als Sklaven verkauft. Bis zu dem neuen Erlass zur Humanisierung der Haftbedingungen. Kannst Dir vorstellen, das waren nicht eben alte Freunde, die so einen gekauft haben…“ Tom riss die Augen auf. „Und was soll das dann jetzt?“ Sein Kollege zuckte die Schultern. „Ist halt wer besonderes gewesen. Der Neue. Nicht unser Bier.“

Strand der Toten

Severus kaute stumpf auf einem Kanten Brot herum. Er wusste, das es abend war, auch wenn noch ganz schwach Licht hereindrang. Schien der Mond? Er vernahm tief in sich diesen Ruf, der ihn zu locken schien, ihn aufforderte, irgendwie dieses Gefängnis zu verlassen. Doch er war müde. Mutlos. Er erwartete, wieder von den anderen in die Mitte gezogen zu werden. Er wollte nur schlafen. Doch etwas war anders heute. Keiner der anderen bewegte sich. Es fühlte sich an als warteten sie. Beobachteten. Ihn beobachteten. Es ärgerte ihn. Der Ruf von draussen wurde stärker, es war wie ein Summen in seinem Kopf, lästig. Unnachgiebig. Ihn fror. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf das schwach erleuchtete Gitterfenster. Seine Finger schmerzten noch immer vom letzten Versuch. Wie? Wie sollte er hier rauskommen? Er starrte auf das Gitter. Starrte… und plötzlich leuchtete das Gitter kurz bläulich auf, dann kippte es einfach aus dem Rahmen, fiel glücklich fast lautlos in den Unrat auf dem Boden. Ein seltsames Geräusch ging durch den Raum. Es war kein Wort, doch die Bedeutung war klar. Er sollte gehen. Er machte sich auf, mehr auf allen vieren, kraftlos wie er war zog er sich durch die Fensteröffnung und fiel, doch nicht tief. Es gab ein seltsames, knirschendes Geräusch. Muscheln? Er sah sich um. Über ihm ragte der Turm von Azkaban auf, und er lag am Strand. Es war dunkel, doch eben nicht ganz, der Mond schien hinter Wolken. Das Meer rauschte nur leise. Nachts fehlte das Geschrei der Möwen und Raben. Er lag auf einem Berg nicht von Muscheln. Es waren Knochen. Viele. Ein Hauch von Verwesung lag in der Luft, zum Glück war es hier nie warm. Er war buchstäblich auf Azkabans Friedhof gelandet. Ihn schauderte. Schlagartig überfielen sie ihn. Tausende Bruchstücke von Erinnerungen, unsortiert überfielen und überwältigten sie ihn. Snape. Severus Snape. Das war er. Er hielt sich den Kopf, presste die Lippen zusammen um nicht zu schreien unter dem Ansturm all dieser Bilder. Er krümmte sich zusammen wie ein Kind. Endlich verlangsamte sich der Ansturm all dieser Bilder. Als die stechenden Kopfschmerzen endlich nachliessen, öffnete er vorsichtig wieder seine Augen. Irgendwo über ihm war seine Zelle, das kleine vergitterte Fenster, durch das er die letzten Monate den Himmel betrachtet hatte. 

Er musste hier weg. Wenn er nicht auch hier enden wollte. Er rappelte sich auf, auf alle Viere, und da sah er es. Das Boot. Er kannte es. Doch sass niemand darin. Es lag da und schien nur auf ihn zu warten. Nein. Er Wusste Plötzlich das es auf IHN wartete. Taumelnd richtete er sich auf. Er musste dort hin! Knochen raschelten und knirschten unter seinen Füssen, machten ihm das Gehen beschwerlich. Er mochte sich kaum vorstellen, wieviele Gefangene hier ihre letzte Ruhestätte gefunden hatten. Blanke Schädel grinsten ihn an, schienen ihn zu verhöhnen. Mahnten ihn, sich zu beeilen. Er war schwach, und ihm klapperten die Zähne an der kalten Seeluft in dem dünnen Kittel, den er trug. Es waren nur noch wenige Schritte bis zum Boot als er auf eine unsichtbare Barriere traf und strauchelte. Ungeschickt, schwach fiel er auf die Knie. Er sah nichts. Doch war es wie eine unsichtbare Wand. Das durfte nicht sein! Er versuchte mit Magie, mit der Macht, die das Gitterfenster herausgesprengt hatte, die Barriere zu zerstören. Er konzentrierte sich, doch alles was er erntete war ein Summen in seinem Kopf und eine Stimme-oder eher, mehrere, die in seinen Gedanken zu ihm sprach. „Du darfst nicht gehen!“. „Warum?“ „Du hast für uns gesungen“ „Und?“ er wurde ärgerlich. „Du hast unser Leiden gelindert“ „Ich muss hier weg“. „Wir brauchen dich“ „Lasst mich gehen!“ Verzweiflung stieg in ihm auf. Dort lag das Boot. Doch wenn man ihn entdeckte- das offene Fenster sah… „Was wollt ihr?“ er seufzte. „Du hast viel Macht, dunkler Prinz. Gute und Böse. Sing für uns. Befreie uns. Dann geben wir den Weg frei“. Snape sah nach oben. Er spürte die Seelen um sich herum, ihre Verzweiflung, dieses Gefühl, das er selbst so gut kannte. Leise fing er an zu singen. Er konnte nur hoffen, das man ihn dort oben nicht hörte. Das Lied schwang sich auf wie Rauch, die alten Worte voller Magie und Kraft. 

Knockturn Alley

Lucius sah sich um, als er Knockturn Alley betrat. Er spielte mit seiner neuerworbenen Freiheit, durch seine Anwesenheit hier. Dunkle Magie oder Geschäfte mit solcher, all das war ihm streng verboten. Man hatte erwägt, Knockturn Alley dem Boden gleich zu machen, nach des Dunklen Lords Tod. Doch man hatte sich dagegen entschieden. Viel ungeliebtes, zwielichtiges Volk hauste hier, ungeliebt, doch deshalb nicht vorbestraft- lediglich verdächtig. Auch viele käufliche Damen. Niemand wollte dieses Volk in seiner Nachbarschaft haben. Ausserdem gab es Gerüchte… Gerüchte, die besagten, hier existierten noch Dunkle Magier, die den Vergleich mit Voldemort nicht scheuten. Ihn im Rang mindestens gleich waren. Aber bisher nie nach Macht getrachtet hatten. Man wollte sie nicht herausfordern, nur indem man das Rattennest namens Knockturn Alley auszuräuchern versuchte. So hatte man es gelassen. 

Ratten huschten durch die Ecken der verdreckten, düsteren Gasse. Er zählte die Häuser. Natürlich was es das dreizehnte. Die Tür war geschlossen, doch ohne zu zögern trat er ein. Er wusste, er wurde erwartet. In der Mitte stand ein Tisch. Auf diesem lag ein Skelett, die Knochen bleich, sorgfältig ausgelegt. Der Schädel leuchtete grünlich. An allen vier Ecken des Tischs stand je eine Kerze, die seltsam düster brannten. Plötzlich stand er vor ihm, der alte Magier, wie aus dem Nichts, so dass Lucius selbst erschrak. Der Mann musterte ihn unverwandt. „Willkommen Lichtbringer“ „Meinen Dank, das ihr mich empfangt“. „Lass mich Dein Mal sehen“ sagte der alte Magier im Befehlston. Lucius runzelte die Stirn. Doch rollte er ohne Umschweife den Ärmel hoch, entblösste sein Dunkles Mal. Der Alte Mann beugte sich darüber. „Es ist nicht verblasst“ „Nein“. Der alte Magier hielt die Hand darüber, ohne es zu berühren, murmelte Worte in einer fremden Sprache. „Es hat immer noch Macht“. Zufrieden richtete er sich auf. „Was kann ich für dich tun, Lucius?“ Lucius krempelte den Ärmel wieder herunter. „Ich muss mehr wissen. Über die… Seelenlosen“. Der alte Magier war eine Quelle des Wissens. Des verbotenen Wissens. Selbst das Zaubereiministerium konsultierte ihn regelmässig. Im Gegenzug liessen sie ihn in Frieden. 

„Du willst mehr über deinen Freund wissen. Über Severus Snape“ es war eine Feststellung. Keine Frage. Lucius nickte. Ärger trat auf das Gesicht des alten Magiers. „Sie wollten ihn vernichten. Doch zumindest einer hat dafür bezahlt“ der Magier kicherte leise bei den letzten Worten. „Sie wollten…? Sie haben ihn vernichtet“ sagte Lucius mit gebrochener Stimme. Der Magier musterte ihn. „Hast du ihn gesehen? Danach?“ Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Kennst du jemand der ihn sah?“ Lucius schüttelte nochmals den Kopf. „Woher weisst du dann, das sie ihn vernichtet haben?“. Lucius Augen wurden gross. „Ist… hat jemals jemand seine Seele wiedergefunden?“. Der Magier schüttelte den Kopf. „Dementoren trennen die Seele vom Körper. Ich kann mir keinen grausameren Vorgang vorstellen. Nicht umsonst sind die Schreie der Opfer gefürchtet. Die getrennten Seelen bleiben in der Nähe ihrer Körper. Aber sie erkennen sie nicht mehr. So nahe bei ihnen, und doch unendlich weit entfernt. Ich kenne keinen Fall, wo es gelungen ist“ „Aber…“ „Ich sagte ICH kenne keinen. Aber Severus Snape ist kein gewöhnlicher Zauberer. Wer weiss das besser als du, wenn du sein Freund bist?“. Lucius Augen glänzten verdächtig, seine Wut kämpfte einen verlorenen Kampf gegen Verzweiflung und Trauer. Er wischte verstohlen eine Träne aus seinem Gesicht. Der alte Mann griff nach seiner Hand. „Kein Grund für Scham, Lichtbringer. Es muss ein unerträglicher Verlust sein, einen solchen Freund zu missen. Ich kannte ihn nicht so wie du, und doch schmerzt es mich“. Wärme schien in Lucius zu fliessen, und für einen Moment spürte er des alten Magiers Mitgefühl, als habe dieser ihn in den Arm genommen. „Bitte… macht mir… keine Hoffnung. Ich würde es sonst nicht ertragen…“. Der alte Magier betrachtete ihn aufmerksam, prüfend. „Oh doch. Du bist zu mehr in der Lage als du denkst. Es gibt einen Grund, das Severus dich seinen Freund nannte. Fasse Mut, und warte ab, was das Schicksal für dich bereithält. Du wirst ihn wieder in deine Arme schliessen dürfen“. Lucius riss die Augen auf. „Wann? Wo..? Und….“ „Shhhh“. Der alte Magier schüttelte den Kopf. „Geh jetzt“.

Lucius war schlau genug, dem alten Magier nicht zu widersprechen. Er trat hinaus in die düstere Gasse. Es regnete in Strömen, Wasser spülte den Unrat durch die Gosse. Der Regen schluckte fast jedes bisschen Licht, was aus zerbrochenen und dreckigen Fenstern drang. Ohne zu zögern bog er in die nächste enge Gasse ab. Wasser lief ihm in seine teuren Schuhe, doch hatte er keine Zeit, sich darüber zu ärgern. Einige Male sah er sich um, um dann unvermittelt mehrere Male abzubiegen. Als er sich ganz sicher war, das niemand ihm folgte, trat er in einen niedrigen Hauseingang und klopfte zweimal. Wasser lief ihm von seiner Kapuze in den Nacken. Knirschend öffnete sich die Tür und ein alter, verschlagen wirkender Mann liess ihn ein. Er grinste und zeigte dabei seine schlechten Zähne. „Es ist mir eine Ehre“. Lucius verzog das Gesicht. Nicht das er nie illegale Geschäfte getätigt hätte. Doch hätte er sich nie träumen lassen, darauf angewiesen zu sein. Er vermisste seinen eigenen Zauberstab schmerzlich. Doch war dieser vom Ministerium eingezogen worden. Doch plante er definitiv nicht, sein restliches Leben ohne die Ausübung von Magie- abgesehen von Zauberstabfreien kleineren Dingen- zu verbringen. Und schon gar nicht wehrlos. Er durfte sich lediglich nicht von den falschen Leuten dabei erwischen lassen. Der Händler legte ihm sechs Zauberstäbe auf den Tresen. Einen nach dem anderen nahm Lucius sie in die Hand, verwarf sie, bis nur noch einer blieb. Der Stab lag gut in seiner Hand, und war sehr sehr einfach. Doch reagierte er brauchbar. Er würde damit üben müssen wie ein Erstklässler, dachte Lucius etwas missvergnügt. Und doch war das besser als mit leeren Händen dazustehen. Er schnappte nach Luft, als der Mann den Preis nannte. Wut stieg in ihm auf, doch unterdrückte er die scharfe Bemerkung, die ihm auf der Zunge lag. Der Mann zuckte kurz, als habe er anderes erwartet. Das Grinsen verschwand, fast beschwichtigend meinte er „Diskretion versteht sich von selbst“. Lucius nickte nüchtern, dann legte er dem Mann den viel zu hohen Preis in Scheinen auf den Tresen. „Davon gehe ich aus“ bemerkte er ohne jeglichen Versuch, dem Mann zu drohen. Diese Zeiten waren vorbei. Wie tief war er gefallen. Früher hätte er dem Mann die Haut abgezogen für Wucher. „Ein Vergnügen mit euch Geschäfte zu machen, Mister Malfoy“. Lucius neigte den Kopf, mit soviel Würde wie er aufbringen konnte. Er machte sich keine Illusionen, das alle Geschichten aus Azkaban längst bis hier gedrungen waren. Es war lediglich eine kleine Gnade, sie noch nicht in gedruckter Form im Daily Prophet sehen zu müssen, oder in einem von Rita Skeeters Büchern. Bisher. 

Snape sah, wie der Himmel langsam heller wurde und die Sterne nach und nach verschwanden. Ein neuer Tag brach an. Es wurde Zeit, das er hier wegkam. Und plötzlich spürte er es. Die Barriere, die ihn aufgehalten hatte, schwand, wurde schwächer. Er hörte es noch gerade eben- oder war es in seinem Kopf- das leise „Danke“. Dann fiel er nach vorne, auf den Strand, der nur aus kleingemahlenen Knochen bestand. Ihm klapperten die Zähne, mit Tagesanbruch erhob sich der ewige Wind und blies durch sein dünnes Häftlingshemd. Mühsam rappelte er sich auf und kroch, so schnell er konnte, zum Boot. Das Wasser war fast wärmer als die Luft. Mit letzter Kraft zog er sich hoch, und liess sich in das Boot fallen. Schwer atmend lag er dort. Plötzlich legte das Boot wie von Zauberhand ab. Frierend, schwach und erschöpft rollte sich Snape im Boot zusammen. Selbst wenn er gewusst hätte, wie es zu steuern war- wo sollte er hin? Er vertraute sich dem Schicksal an.   
Er sah nicht mehr, das einige der Seelenlosen hinter ihm aus dem offenen Gitterfenster kletterten. Auf der Suche nach den verschwundenen Seelen. Und als die Sonne aufgegangen war, war auch das ewige Krächzen und Schreien der Raben und Möwen wieder da. Als sie auf dem Strand landeten, kamen weitere, auf Essen hoffend. Es gab heute ein Festmahl. 

„Komm Ulf, jetzt trödel nicht so. Der Arzt wartet schon. Jedes Mal stellst du dich so an, wenn wir in den Keller müssen. Die fressen dich doch nicht.“ Ulf brummelte etwas. Es wurde noch kälter und feucht hier unten, die Treppe war glitschig. Eins nach den anderen klackten die schweren Schlösser zum Gewölbe der Seelenlosen. Als die Tür aufschlug standen beide mit offenen Mündern. Sonne fiel in das sonst düstere Gewölbe, das Gitterfenster fehlte- es lag aus dem Rahmen gefallen auf dem Boden. Nur wenige der Seelenlosen waren noch da, doch schien etwas mit ihnen nicht zu stimmen… „Was bei Merlins haarigem Arsch…“ „Sollen wir Alarm auslösen?“ fragte Ulf. Sein Kollege schüttelte den Kopf. „Auf keinen Fall. Sonst landet das morgen in der Presse. Das mit diesem Snape. Die hängen uns an den Ei… äh auf. Hol Hilfe! Ich schaue mich um. Beeil dich!“ Ulf rannte los, hinauf die unendlich vielen Stufen.  
Etwas später hatte ein Trupp Wächter die Lage gesichtet. Betretenes Schweigen herrschte unter ihnen, als sie sich wieder trafen. Knochen knirschten unheimlich unter ihren schweren Sohlen, Wasser schlug an den Strand, spülte Knochen hin und zurück. Die Bestandsaufnahme war erschütternd. Die meisten Seelenlosen waren tot, lagen nun auf dem Strand. Offensichtlich hatten sie den Weg durch das Gitterfenster gesucht. Warum sie tot waren, schien ein Rätsel. Anschliessend hatten Möwen und Krähen ein Festmahl gehalten, und die Wiedererkennung der Individuen erschwert. Nicht wenige der Wächter hatten sich übergeben, bei dem was sie auf dem Strand erblickten. Snape hatten sie nicht ausmachen können, doch konnte er genauso gut unter den Toten sein. Still zogen sich die Wächter zurück und schlossen das Gewölbe wieder. Ein Rätsel war auch die Öffnung des Gitters. Kein Seelenloser besass noch Magie. Ohne Seele keine Magie. Für die verbliebenen Seelenlosen sah es nicht gut aus. Noch lebten sie. So genau wollte das aber heute keiner der Wächter mehr wissen. Betreten traten sie den Rückzug an, die Bilder von Strand im Gedächtnis und die Gewissheit, das das Ganze mit Sicherheit ein sehr unangenehmes Nachspiel haben würde. 

Michel Dumont trat durch das Tor, den Haupteingang von Azkaban. Der Wind pfiff stramm und eisig, und er zog den schweren Mantel enger um sich. Er schritt zu der kleinen Seitentreppe die zum Strand hinunterführte. Die Flucht oder eher der Massentod der Seelenlosen war ein nie dagewesenes Ereignis. Trotzdem hätte man dem wohl nicht so grosse Bedeutung beigemessen, wäre nicht dieser Snape darunter, ehemals Gefangener höchster Prioritätsstufe. Zu allem Pech hatte das Ministerium auch noch eine Begnadigung bzw Freigabe erwägt, was die Angelegenheit politisch und problematisch machte. Darum würde man Snape wohl einfach für Tot erklären. Egal, ob sein Körper gefunden worden war oder nicht. Vorsichtig stieg Michel die feuchte steile Treppe hinunter zum Strand. Es roch, nach Meer und Tang und Verwesung. Immer noch belagerten die Vögel die vielen Körper. Selbst Michel, der schon viel gesehen hatte schluckte, als er einen nach dem anderen betrachtete. Er sah keinen Körper, auf den Snapes Beschreibung passte. Soweit man sie noch erkannte. Als er fertig war schritt er an der Wasserlinie entlang, zurück zur Treppe. Da hielt er kurz inne. Er hätte schwören können, da war noch die schwache Spur eines Bootskiels, die soeben vom Wasser weggewaschen wurde.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius war zurück in seinem Haus am Meer. Die Luft war frisch und er atmete tief durch, als er von der Anhöhe, auf der das Haus stand, hinabsah auf den Strand. Lebhaft spülen die Wellen über den Strand, einige Möwen bevölkern ihn, auf der Suche nach Nahrung.   
Sein Leben stand Kopf, er selbst hatte dafür gesorgt, bezahlte nun den Preis für törichten Hunger nach Macht und Einfluss. Es würde nie mehr so sein wie früher. Sinnlos, dem nachzutrauern. Er musste die Scherben zusammenkehren und sehen, wie sich diese zu seinem neuen Leben zusammenfügen liessen. In jedem Fall konnte er sich vorstellen, damit an diesem Ort hier anzufangen. Herauszufinden, was das Leben für Lucius Abraxas Malfoy noch bereithielt.   
Ein kleiner eifriger Hauself eilte hurtig mit seinem Mantel weg, als Lucius die knarrende Treppe hinaufstieg zu seinem Esszimmer. Plötzlich hielt er irritiert inne. Er erinnerte sich nicht an diese Tür hier. Sie trug kein Schild, verschmolz fast, doch nicht ganz mit der Wand. Wann war diese Tür hier erschienen? Neugierig drückte er die Klinke. Der Raum blickte direkt hinunter auf den Strand und auf einige dunkle Klippen. Das Mobiliar war einfach gehalten, doch geschmackvoll. Eine weitere Tür führte in einen Schlafraum. Neugierig öffnete er dort die Schiebetür des Kleiderschranks, da klappte ihm die Kinnlade herunter. Der Schrank war gefüllt mit Severus Kleidung, all die Sachen aus Hogwarts. Es roch frisch gewaschen- die Hauselfen waren fleissig gewesen- aber auch schwach nach Severus. Für einen Moment schloss Lucius die Augen, sah ihn vor sich. Das Gesicht mit diesem ewig aufmerksamen und herausfordernden Ausdruck, die Nase, scharf wie ein Rabenschnabel, die glühenden Augen. Die schwarzen, wilden Haare, hinter denen Severus oft jede emotionale Regung verbarg, die er nicht preisgeben mochte. Die Hände, Hände die so perfekt den Zauberstab zu führen vermochten um genausogut zu zerstören wie zu heilen. Lucius seufzte. Nie. Nie wieder… Es wäre ein Wunder, hielte er zumindest seinen Körper wieder im Arm. Wusste sein Haus, seine Elfen mehr? Oder hatten sie nur seine Wünsche erahnt, das Severus hier wohnen sollte? Widerstrebend schloss er die Schranktür. Die Räume würden Severus gefallen. Wäre er noch der, der er früher gewesen war. Und warum, bei Merlins Bart, hatte der tollkühne Narr nicht das Gift genommen? Warum??? Hatte er geglaubt, die Dementoren narren zu können? Niemandem war das je gelungen. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? 

Lucius schauderte es, als er am nächsten Tag Malfoy Manor einen Besuch abstattete. Nein, das Anwesen fühlte sich nicht mehr an wie sein Zuhause. Es atmete die Anwesenheit des Dunklen Lords trotz dessen Tod wie einen Pesthauch. Natürlich würde er den Stammsitz halten. Sollte Narcissa hier wohnen. Vielleicht wollte ja auch Draco eines Tages zurückkehren, um eine Familie zu gründen. Er selbst würde hier nicht einmal mehr eine Nacht freiwillig verbringen. Lucius betrat sein Schreibzimmer. Er fühlte sich jetzt schon wie ein Gast hier. Er warf einen Blick hinaus auf die immer noch gepflegten Gärten. Nein, ihm fehlte die Einfachheit des kleinen Anwesens an der französischen Küste. Und die frische Meerluft. Dort fühlte er sich frei, wie ein Mensch. Lucius riss sich los aus seinen Gedanken. Zielstrebig suchte er aus seinen Unterlagen heraus, was er benötigte um die Besitztümer und Finanzen zu verwalten. Er hörte nicht, das die nur angelehnte Tür sich öffnete. „Lucius“. Im Türrahmen stand Narcissa. Tadellos und teuer gekleidet wie eh und jeh. „Narcissa“ Lucius Stimme war kühl, wenig einladend. „Ich gedenke unser Haus in Frankreich zu beziehen“ Lucius wühlte weiter in seinen Unterlagen, schenkte seiner Frau nur einen kurzen flüchtigen Blick. „Oh“ machte sie nur, trat zögerlich einen weiteren Schritt in den Raum hinein. Lucius kümmerte es nicht, er liess sich nicht ablenken. Narcissa musterte ihn. Sie hatte Lucius einst geliebt, auch wenn er ihre Liebe nie ganz hatte erwidern können. Doch konnte sie auch jetzt noch das in ihm erkennen, was sie so angezogen hatte. Seine geschliffenen Manieren, und sein besonderer Charme hatten immer seinesgleichen gesucht. Lucius hatte immer gut ausgesehen. Auch jetzt noch. Er sah jetzt nicht mehr ganz so kränklich aus wie direkt nach seiner Entlassung. Neue Falten hatten sich in sein Gesicht gegraben, doch sie standen ihm. Lucius sah auf, begegnete Narcissas Blick stirnrunzelnd. „Oder hast du Einwände?“. „Nei…nein“ antwortete sie überrascht. „Cissy?“ rief von draussen eine Männerstimme. Lucius Mundwinkel zogen sich herab. „Dein junger Geliebter vermisst dich. Lass ihn nicht warten. Sonst wird Euer Bett nachher kalt“. Narcissa errötete leicht, doch blieb sie stehen. Sie suchte etwas, etwas in Lucius Gesicht. Sie erinnerte sich gut. Gut an die Zeit, in der sie nicht genug hatte bekommen können von Lucius. Und er von ihr, zumindest hatte er das überzeugend gespielt. Sie war glücklich gewesen. „Ich habe dich geliebt, Lucius“. Lucius hielt in seinem Tun inne, doch sah er schnell zu Boden. Die langen blonden Haare verbargen sein Gesicht nun vollständig, doch hatte sie gerade noch den Schmerz in seinem Gesicht gesehen. Auch wenn er es nicht sagte, was sie für ihn war. Er hatte immer für sie gesorgt, so gut er es verstand. Das Schweigen im Raum war wie Blei. „Besser du gehst jetzt“ sagte er leise, mit fast versagender Stimme. 

Die Stille wurde unterbrochen von einer Eule die am Fenster kratzte. „Soll ich?“ fragte Narcissa. Lucius nickte. Sie öffnete das Fenster und nahm der Eule das schmale Pergamentpapier vom Fuss. Sie belohnte die Eule, die dann eilends entschwand. Narcissas Absätze hallten auf den Fliesen im stillen Raum, als sie Lucius die Rolle in die Hand drückte. Er hatte die Lippen zusammengepresst und die Stirn gerunzelt. Er entrollte das Pergament und starrte darauf. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern. Dann liess er es fallen, als habe er sich verbrannt. Sein Gesicht war grau. Mit einer Bewegung wischte er alle Dokumente von seinem Schreibtisch, das sie zu Boden fielen. Ein leiser Schrei entrang sich ihm, leise doch voller Qual. Es war kein menschlicher Laut. Er barg das Gesicht in den Händen. Narcissa schreckte auf, als das kleine Feuer im Kamin plötzlich aufflammte, so sehr, das es aus dem Kamin schlug und die Wand darüber schwärzte. Fast im gleichen Moment sprang Lucius auf und rannte aus dem Raum. Nur noch seine sich entfernenden Schritte waren draussen zu hören. „Aguamenti“ mit einem Schwall Wasser löschte Narcissa das ausser Kontrolle geratene Feuer, entflammt von Lucius Magie. Das Feuer verlosch, der Kamin geschwärzt und noch rauchend. Narcissa bückte sich und hob das Pergament auf, das zu Boden gefallen war.

„Severus Snape in Azkaban verstorben“

Narcissa starrte auf das Pergament, ohne es wirklich zu sehen. Sorgfältig legte sie es auf den leergefegten Schreibtisch und trat aus dem Schreibzimmer in den Flur. Dort wartete ihr Geliebter auf sie. „Cissa? Was ist? Dein Mann ist an mir vorbeigerannt wie von Furien gehetzt“. Sie seufzte. Sie wehrte ab, als Timothy sie anfassen wollte. „Er braucht mich jetzt“ sie stoppte ihn als er den Mund öffnete, etwas zu erwidern. „Er ist immer noch mein Mann. Lass uns morgen ausgehen“. Sie liess es zu, das Timothy sie kurz in die Arme zog. „Ja. Du hast ein gutes Herz“. Er lächelte, wenn auch etwas bemüht. Dann ging er. Narcissa hatte sich auf dem Ansatz herumgedreht. Sie musste ihn suchen.

Eine halbe Stunde später fand sie ihn. Er sass auf einer der vielen Treppen. Fast hätte sie ihn übersehen. Es war die Treppe zu Dracos verwaisten Räumen. Er sass zusammengekauert, die Haare zerrauft. Sein Kopf ruhte in seinen Armen, die er auf die Knie stützte. Lauter als nötig näherte sie sich ihm- sie wollte ihn nicht überraschen. Lucius sah nicht einmal auf. Wortlos setzte sich Narcissa sich neben ihn auf die etwas staubige Treppe- niemand wohnte in diesem Flügel des Anwesens. Lucius Schultern bebten. Narcissa legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schultern- vorsichtig- unsicher ob er Trost von ihrer Seite akzeptieren würde. Doch er bewegte sich nicht. Ermutigt rückte sie näher und zog ihn an sich, was Lucius ohne Gegenwehr geschehen liess. Sie wusste, der Verlust seines besten Freundes und Geliebten traf Lucius bis ins Mark. Severus war ein wahrer Freund Lucius und ihrer Familie gewesen. Auch ihre Wangen waren nun nass von Tränen, die sie bis eben nicht bemerkt hatte. 

Das Boot trieb dahin, das Meer war nach den wilden Gewässern um Azkaban nun unheimlich ruhig. Severus schwindelte, er war schwach, und natürlich hatte er auch kein Wasser. Ihm flimmerte vor Augen. Zwischendrin hatte er geglaubt, den Bootsmann vor sich zu sehen. Er hatte ihn angelächelt und war wieder verschwunden. Es war eine Vision gewesen, was sonst. Severus setzte sich anders zurecht, das Holzboot war alles andere als bequem für einen längeren Aufenthalt. Er sah nach oben. Über ihm spann sich weiter blauer Himmel, einige Möwen flogen über ihn hinweg. Endlich war der Himmel, wie er ihn sich gewünscht hatte die letzten Monate- ohne Gitter, dachte er noch, als er wegdämmerte.

Knockturn Alley

Der alte Magier lehnte sich zurück. „Und?“ fragte er nur knapp. Er hatte mit Spannung auf diesen Boten gewartet, der auffällig unauffällig daherkam. Der Mann wirkte kühl, fast gelangweilt. Doch etwas in seinen Augen verriet ihn. Interessante Neuigkeiten. „Die Seelenlosen- es gab einen Ausbruch“. Der alte Mann hob die Augenbrauen. „Und weiter? Was ist mit dem Objekt- meines Interesses?“ „Das Ministerium wird Snape für tot erklären lassen“. Jetzt lehnte sich der alte Magier nach vorne, sein Blick war scharf. „IST er tot?“. „Die Wahrheit ist… die gefundenen Körper waren entstellt. Die Vögel… sie sind nicht daran gestorben. Und die anderen im Keller- man hat wenig Hoffnung für sie. Etwas stimmt nicht mit ihnen. Und nein- es war kein Körper darunter, der nach Snape aussah.“ Der alte Mann lächelte. Dann stand er auf. „Geh jetzt“ er warf dem Boten einen schweren, klimpernden Beutel zu. Der Mann nickte zufrieden und verliess den Raum. Der alte Magier wandte sich einem Buchregal zu, zog einige Bücher heraus. Stunde um Stunde suchte er, suchte Hinweise zusammen. Berichte-Legenden. Um Mitternacht war es endlich soweit. Er lachte kurz, scharf. „Meinen Respekt, Snape“ sagte er in den leeren Raum hinein. Die grausame ewige Suche der Seelen nach ihren Körpern war vorbei. Sie waren frei. Endlich frei. 

Das Boot trieb dahin. Die Sonne schien gnadenlos von einem wolkenlosen Himmel, Severus spürte, wie sie ihm die ohnehin empfindliche, und völlig sonnenentwöhnte Haut verbrannte. Die Zunge klebte ihm am trockenen Gaumen. Der Wasserentzug gaukelte ihm Trugbilder vor. Selbst wenn er gewusst hätte, wie er das Boot steuern sollte, wohin wollte er? Wo gab es Platz für ihn?   
Das Boot trieb mit der Flut genau auf die scharfkantigen Felsen zu. Der reglose Körper nur weiterer Ballast. Die Felsen machten kurzen Prozess und das kleine Holzboot zerbrach wie eine mürbe Nussschale. 

Stundenlang sass Narcissa bei Lucius auf dieser staubigen Treppe, bis beider Tränen getrocknet waren. Das erste Tageslicht zeigte ihr die Bartstoppeln in Lucius Gesicht. Seine Augen waren gerötet und eingefallen. Er entzog sich ihr sanft. Dann richtete er sich schwankend auf. Er reichte ihr seine Hand und half ihr auf. Sie widerstand der Versuchung, ihre Kleidung abzustauben. Sie durchforschte sein Gesicht. Er wirkte um Jahrzehnte gealtert, so sehr, das es sie wahrhaft schmerzte. „Kann ich noch etwas für dich tun?“. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich muss gehen. Das hier… ist nicht der Ort den ich brauche“. Sie nickte. „Soll… soll ich dich begleiten“. Lucius schwieg. Er sah von ihr weg, aus dem Fenster. Dann atmete er tief durch. „Ja. Bitte…“.  
Narcissa apparierte sie beide zu dem Anwesen an der Küste. Die Wellen rauschten, und der Seewind liess sie frösteln. Das Anwesen wirkte heimelig. Ja- das mochte der Ort für ihn sein. Der Ort, zu heilen. Lucius Blick war auf den Strand geheftet, als habe er sie vergessen. Er zuckte zusammen als sie seine Schulter berührte. „Wirst du zurechtkommen? Soll ich bei Dir bleiben?“ fragte sie besorgt. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. Er bückte sich, zog Schuhe und Socken aus. „Nein. Danke“ er sprach leise, fast brach seine Stimme. Dann wandte er sich abrupt ab, und ging Richtung Strand. Das lange blonde Haar im Wind wehend. Viele graue Strähnen waren nun darin.

Sally warf einen routinierten Blick über den ihr so vertrauten Strand. Es ging ihr heute recht gut, darum würde sie ein paar Schritte laufen, wenn auch mit den verdammmten Krücken. Moment. Lag dort nicht etwas, direkt an der Wasserlinie? Ihr Magen drehte sich herum. Oh nein. Sie überlegte. Dann machte sie sich auf, dorthin zu humpeln.   
Der Körper war in besserem Zustand als die meisten. Der Mann war gross und ausgezehrt. Ganz offensichtlich war er geschlagen worden, seine Hände und Füsse trugen tiefe Narben der Metallmanschetten. Sein linker Arm zeigte deutlich das verblasste Mal eines Totessers. Schwarzes Haar klebte ihm im Gesicht, das im Sand lag. Der dünne Gefängniskittel war zerrissen. Seine ursprünglich sehr blasse Haut war von der Sonne verbrannt. Als sie genauer hinsah, machte sie einen Satz vor Schreck. Er atmete! Was….? Immer und immer wieder wurden hier Tote von Azkaban angespült. Deshalb nannte man diesen Strand den Strand der Toten. Niemand wollte hier leben. Deshalb hatte man ihr diese Hütte so bereitwillig und günstig überlassen. Kein Zweifel- er atmete.   
Sie musste ihn hier wegschaffen. Sonst würde man ihn finden. Wieder einsperren. Das konnte sie nicht zulassen. Wenn er all das überlebt hatte, verdiente er zu leben. 

Seine krummen, offenbar gebrochenen Finger zuckten. Wie sollte sie…? Sie besass kaum Magie. Nur ein paar Tricks. Sie richtete sich auf. „STEH AUF“ sagte sie laut im Befehlston. Ein Ruck ging durch den Körper des Mannes. Er stöhnte leise. Dann rollte er sich herum, versuchte auf die Füsse zu kommen. Sie konnte nur hilflos zusehen. Sie war selbst so schwach. Es war bemitleidenswert, wie er versuchte aufzustehen. Endlich hatte er es geschafft. Er wankte, seine Augenlider flatterten. Seine Lippen waren aufgeplatzt und blutig. „ZUM HAUS“ befahl sie im gleichen Ton, und er setzte sich in Bewegung. War er ein Seelenloser? Es war nicht klar. Klar war, das er sterben würde, wenn sie ihm nicht half. 

Mehrere Male brach er in die Knie. Erschöpft, kraftlos schnappte er dort nach Luft. Dann quälte er sich wieder hoch, ohne dass sie etwas sagen musste. Er agierte wie eine Marionette. Eine kaputte Marionette. Es drehte ihr selbst den Magen herum, doch schien er die Option, aufzugeben, liegenzubleiben nicht als eine zu sehen. So gerne hätte sie ihm geholfen. Doch sie war schwach, froh, auf ihren Krücken gehen zu können. Die Strecke war nicht lang, doch jeder Meter war auch für ihn einen zuviel. In der Hütte angekommen schob sie ihn in das kleine Hinterzimmer in dem ein schmales Bett stand. Völlig erschöpft brach er dort zusammen, im letzten Moment hinderte sie ihn daran, herunterzurutschen. In unmöglicher Haltung hatte er direkt das Bewusstsein verloren. Sally stellte ihre Krücken weg und schob ihn mühsam in eine bequemere Liegeposition. Als sie ihm das schmutzige Haar aus dem Gesicht strich- seltsam das er keinen Bartwuchs aufwies- stockte sie. Dieses herbe, harte Gesicht mit der Hakennase kam ihr bekannt vor. Ein ungutes Gefühl in ihrer Magengrube begleitete diesen Eindruck. Umso wichtiger das sie ihm half. Kein Mensch hatte es verdient in der Aasgrube, die Azkaban war, zu verrotten. Und es gab auch keinen, der so aussehen sollte wie er. Jemand, der zuliess, dass Menschen so zugerichtet wurden, war selbst kaum besser, als die Verbrecher, über die er sich erhob.  
Entschlossen stand sie auf. Sie warf noch einen wachsamen Blick über den Strand, der zum Glück menschenleer war. Dann ging sie in die Küche, Wasser warm zu machen, um ihn zu waschen. 

Lucius schien die Sonne ins Gesicht, nur mühsam öffnete er die Augen. Sein Schädel dröhnte und er fragte sich, wie er überhaupt in sein Bett gekommen war. Er verdächtigte die Hauselfen. Er konnte sich an den Strand erinnern, an nasse Kleidung und Wein. Er stöhnte leise, als er sich vorsichtig aufrichtete. Er spürte noch Sand zwischen seinen Zehen und im Haar. „Severus“ war das Wort, das ihm seine Gedanken zuerst lieferten. Sein Blick fiel auf den Beistelltisch. Dort stand eine dampfende Tasse Tee und ein Glas mit Anti-Kater-Trank, so wie es aussah. Er kippte den Trank hinunter- die Kopfschmerzen verschwanden fast sofort- und trank dann den Tee. 

Der Minister und sein Berater nippten an ihrem Tee. „Können wir die Akte Severus Snape nun endgültig schliessen? Ich verlasse mich auf sie!“. „ALLE in Azkaban inhaftierten sind inzwischen verstorben. Daran ist nichts ungewöhnliches- das Leben dort ist hart. Zwar konnten wir keinen der Körper eindeutig Snape zuordnen- aber sie wissen, die Aasvögel. Kein schöner Anblick. Und glauben sie mir- Nie hat einer der Seelenlosen die Insel lebend verlassen.“ Der Minister nickte. „Sie haben Recht“. „Wir werden noch einen offiziellen Brief an Lucius Malfoy schreiben. Schliesslich ist auch noch eine Rechnung zu bezahlen für den Begnadigungsantrag.“ „Was passiert eigentlich mit den Zauberstäben Inhaftierter?“ „Sie werden im Ministerium zu Forschungszwecken aufbewahrt. Also, nur die, so aussergewöhnlicher Talente, wie auch Snapes. Wir hoffen, irgendwann einmal die darin wohnende Magie nutzen zu können.“ „Faszinierend“.

„Sehr geehrter Mister Malfoy. Leider müssen wir Ihnen mitteilen, das der Seelenlose, vormals Severus Snape genannt, inzwischen eines natürlichen Todes in Azkaban gestorben ist. Unser Beileid. Ungeachtet dieser Tatsache ist noch eine Bearbeitungsgebühr für Ihren Antrag auf Begnadigung in der Höhe xxxx zu entrichten….  
Hochachtungsvoll, im Auftrag des Ministers für Magie

Es war ein nicht eben kleiner Betrag, den Lucius zu bezahlen hatte, nur allein für die Anfrage auf Begnadigung. Doch er war schlichtweg zu zermürbt, zu erschüttert bis in sein tiefstes Inneres, das er nicht einmal richtige Wut darüber empfand.   
Viel viel schlimmer war, das es ihm schwerfiel, mit alldem abzuschliessen. Er hatte Snape nicht mehr sehen können, nicht einmal zumindest seinen Körper in den Armen halten können. Es würde kein Grab geben. Gar nichts. Nichts, was an seinen Freund Severus Snape erinnern würde. An diesen Mann voller Talente, beissendem Sarkasmus, scharfer Intelligenz und mit aussergewöhnlichem Mut. Es war einfach nicht Recht. Severus würde über ihn lachen, wäre er jetzt hier. Dieses Lachen, mehr ein Grollen, das man nur so selten gehört hatte. Das die schwarzen Augen hatte glitzern lassen. Das Lachen, welches Snapes düsteres Gesicht immer komplett verwandelt hatte. Snape würde lachen- er hatte sich selbst nie für wichtig gehalten.   
Die Tür zu dem Raum, der einmal Severus Raum hatte werden sollen war noch da. Auch seine Sachen waren noch da. Wozu? Warum? Zögerlich trat Lucius ein, liess sich auf das penibel gemachte, nie benutzte Bett fallen. In der Ecke hing der frischgewaschene Bademantel in Slytherinfarben. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit stand Lucius auf. Einen Blick warf er noch zurück. Er würde all die Sachen verbrennen lassen. Aber noch nicht jetzt. Er war noch nicht soweit. 

Sally war völlig erschöpft, als sie endlich fertig war, und der Mann gewaschen im Bett lag, all seine Verletzungen versorgt. Sie konnte nur hoffen- hoffen das er ihr nicht wegstarb. Und das niemand ihn hier entdeckte. Doch war Nie ein Häftling lebend hier angelangt. Vorsichtig breitete sie eine Decke über ihn. Es war die beste, leichteste die sie hatte. Er rührte sich und murmelte etwas.   
Die scharfe, grosse Nase gab seinem schmalen Gesicht etwas von einem Raubvogel. Das wurde noch unterstützt von den scharfen Linien die sich durch sein Gesicht zogen. Überbleibsel eines Lebens, das diesen Mann selten gut behandelt hatte. Längst hatte sie erkannt, wer er war. Zu oft war er in den Schlagzeilen erschienen. Es gab keinen Zweifel. Das Totessermal auf seinem Arm war zwar verblasst, aber noch gut erkennbar. Severus Snape schien die sieben Leben einer Katze zu haben. Hoffentlich hatte er sie noch nicht alle verbraucht. Er hatte sein Leben eingesetzt, um die Zaubererwelt von dem Monster, was sein Herr gewesen war, zu befreien. Weiterzuleben, und in Freiheit. Das stand ihm ihrer Meinung nach mehr als zu. 

Michel Dumont sass in seinem kleinen Büro in Azkaban, vor ihm ein Brief. Immer wieder fiel sein Blick auf die Worte, von denen einige verschwommen, verschmiert waren. Milena war ihm eine liebe Freundin. Offensichtlich hatte sie Geweint. Um Severus Snape. Sie hatte ein gutes Herz. Vielleicht zu gut für diese Welt. Er rang mit sich. Sie wollte genaueres wissen, nach dem offiziellen Statement des Ministeriums, das keinerlei Genaueres hatte verlautbaren lassen. Plötzlich lachte er auf. Was überlegte er noch. Er hatte sich längst entschieden, oder? Er hatte niemand von den fast verwischten Bootsspuren erzählt. Auch nicht, das Severus Snapes Körper sicher nicht unter den Toten gewesen war. Er hatte nicht gelogen. Aber Tatsachen verschwiegen. Er würde Milena treffen. Ihr die Wahrheit sagen. Das Snapes Tod nicht so sicher war, wie behauptet. 

Sally hatte es geschaft, Snape einige Male etwas Wasser einzuflössen. Das war es aber auch. Er hatte geschluckt, seine Augen aber nicht geöffnet. Langsam bekam sie Angst. Er war so ausgezehrt, das sie befürchtete, das er ihr wegsterben würde, wenn er nicht bald erwachte. Sie besass kaum Magie, schon gar nicht, um zu heilen. Während ihrer eigenen Haft in Azkaban hatte sie- neben ihrer Gesundheit- fast alle ihrer magischen Fähigkeiten eingebüsst. Fast… Es gab etwas, was sie noch versuchen konnte. Um zu sehen wie es um ihn stand. Sie konnte in seine Gedanken eindringen. Allerdings hatte sie das noch nie bei einem Seelenlosen getan. Und nach dem, was sie gehört hatte, war es das, was er war. Dafür sprach auch, das er auf ihren Befehl aufgestanden war- sich zur Hütte geschleppt hatte. Seelenlose befolgten Befehle ohne jedes Zögern. Was würde sie vorfinden? Leere? Sie sah auf ihn herab. Sein Atem ging unregelmässig. Sein Gesicht hatte unter dem Sonnenbrand, der sich abpellenden Haut eine ungesunde Farbe. Sie setzte sich auf die Bettkante und schloss ihre Augen. Sie versuchte es, einmal, zweimal, drei… da war sie in seinem Kopf. Es schien ihr wie eine grosse, leere Höhle im Halbdunkel, mehr sah sie nicht. Sie sah sich um und stockte. Und staunte. So etwas- hatte sie noch nie in den Gedanken eines Menschen gesehen. Es war wie ein Mauerwall, die Mauer so hoch, das sie die obere Kante nicht sah. Jeder Mensch versuchte sich zu schützen. Doch nicht- so. Die Mauer war geborsten, wie von unzähligen Angriffen, vermutlich auch dank der Dementoren. Doch sah sie nirgends einen Durchbruch. Und auch nicht ob hinter der Mauer noch etwas- oder eher jemand war. In Gedanken umkreiste sie den Wall. Ihr war kalt, woher kam diese Kälte in ihren Gedanken? Ihr wurde klar, das es keine echte Kälte war. Es war- Einsamkeit, so präsent wie ein eisiger Wind im Winter. Wie konnte ein Mann ohne Seele solch ein starkes Gefühl projizieren? Das Bild blieb gleich, der starke Schutzwall, vielfach beschädigt doch undurchdringlich. Doch da hinten, da schien es als ob.. als ein wortloser Schrei sie schier betäubte und sie aus seinen Gedanken warf, so heftig, das ihr Kopf dröhnte vor Schmerz und Schock. Sie riss die Augen auf. Snape hatte sich aufgebäumt. Er öffnete mühsam die Augen, unglaublich schwarze Auge nvoller Wut, er streckte eine Hand aus und etwas ergriff sie wie eine starke Druckwelle, die sie traf, wegschleuderte, das sie heftig gegen die Wand geschleudert wurde und ihr Bewusstsein verlor. Snapes Augen schlossen sich erschöpft, und sein Oberkörper fiel zurück aufs Bett.   
Als Sally wieder zu sich kam, hatte sie fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen. Zum einen hatte sie sich fürchterlich den Kopf angeschlagen. Die Welle starker Magie, die Snape ausgesandt hatte war beeindruckend, zudem ohne Zauberstab. Damit war eines klar: seine Seele war intakt. Wie auch immer er das geschafft hatte. Der rest der Kopfschmerzen kam von der Wucht, mit der er sie aus seinem Kopf geworfen hatte. Sie stöhnte leise. Snape lag reglos auf dem Bett, Augen geschlossen. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er sich angegriffen gefühlt, was sie ihm nicht verdenken konnte. Wie sollte er noch irgendjemand trauen? Vorsichtig näherte sie sich ihm, aber zu ihrer Erleichterung kam keine Reaktion, keine weitere Abwehr. Sie bettete ihn wieder etwas bequemer und deckte ihn zu. Doch ihr Problem blieb. Wenn er nicht bald etwas essen würde… Ihr fröstelte, dabei war es hier gar nicht kalt. Was sie als am Schlimmsten empfunden hatte, war diese Einsamkeit in ihm. Gab es niemanden auf dieser Welt, dem Severus Snape etwas bedeutete? Der ihn vermissen würde, wenn er starb? 

Ein guter Hauself zeichnete sich für gewöhnlich dadurch aus, das man ihn weder hörte noch sah, und trotzdem alle Arbeit erledigte. Ganz besonders die Hauselfen hoher Herrschaften. Die Hauselfen der Familie Malfoy waren stolz darauf, zu den Besten zu gehören. Doch entging auch ihnen nicht, das ihr höchster Herr, Lucius Malfoy, trauerte. Und so gaben sie sich die grösste Mühe. Alles, wirklich alles in der französischen Villa war genau so, wie sie wussten, das er es mochte. Sie kochten nur seine absoluten Lieblingsmahlzeiten, und alles stand bereit, rührte er nur einen Finger. Es war nicht so, das dies Lucius entging. Hier und da dankte er ihnen sogar, was die Hauselfen höchst verlegen machte. Doch bewegte sich Lucius nach Severus Tod wie in Trance, wie in einem Nebel. Er ass kaum. Schlief schlecht. Wenn er schlief, hatte er Albträume, zerwühlte das Bett und erwachte wie zerschlagen am nächsten Tag. Eines Abends griff er in erschöpfter Resignation in den Badezimmerschrank. Es war die letzte Flasche eines Schlaftranks, noch von Severus gebraut. In einem Zug trank er ihn aus. In dieser Nacht fand ihn der Schlaf, endlich. 

Die Stimme, so warm, so vertraut, rief seinen Namen. Immer und immer wieder. Verzweiflung war darin und Angst. Er nahm es wahr, doch liess es ihn seltsam kalt. Er lief den Strand entlang. Es war ein fremder Strand. Der Himmel war wolkenverhangen, düster, bedrohlich. Lucius fröstelte, noch im Traum, während seine Mutter weiter nach ihm rief. Niemand würde ihn stoppen. Auch sie nicht. Er hatte sein Ziel vor Augen. Er musste weitergehen, an diesem einsamen Strand. Er sah zu Boden. Statt Muscheln, schienen es Knochen zu sein, unter seinen Füssen. Knochenstücke, abgeschliffen und schon alt. Ein Totenschädel grinste ihn an, doch liess Lucius der Anblick seltsam unberührt. Er war zu spät, umzukehren.   
Als Lucius erwachte, wusste er, was zu tun war. Der Grauschleier in seinem Kopf, vor seinen Augen schien verschwunden. Vom Strand hörte er das Schlagen der Wellen und das Gekreische der Möwen. Wenig später sass er angekleidet am reich gedeckten Frühstückstisch. Er spürte die Erleichterung der Elfen, die glaubten, es ginge ihm besser. Arme Kreaturen…   
Narcissa ging durch den Flur, als sie im Augenwinkel eine Gestalt wahrnahm. Es war doch niemand hier? Ihre Augen wurden gross, als sie Lucius erblickte. Doch er schien sie nicht gesehen zu haben. Oder hatte er sie nicht sehen wollen? „Lucius!“ sie vergrösserte ihre Schritte und betrat das Kaminzimmer. Doch zu spät. Gerade noch sah sie ihn verschwinden, in den grünen Flammen des Flo-Netzwerks. Für einen Moment sah sie sein Gesicht. Angst durchfuhr sie. Wie eine Kralle legte sie sich um ihr Herz. Wo wollte er hin? Was hatte er hier gewollt? Noch nie hatte sie sein Gesicht so voller Verzweiflung gesehen. Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen und sie ging vor dem Kamin in die Knie. Sie konnte nur hoffen, das sie ihn heute nicht das letzte Mal gesehen hatte in ihrem- und seinem Leben… 

Lucius schritt durch die Schatten Richtung Knockturn Alley. Die Roben, die er trug, zählten zu den besten, die er besass, ihre Optik in schwarz und silber eine gewollte Referenz an seine Totesserroben. Seine Haare sassen perfekt. In seiner Tasche war der illegal erstandene Zauberstab. Der offizielle Besitz und die Nutzung eines Zauberstabs war ihm nach wie vor nicht gestattet und würde ihn sofort zurückbringen nach Azkaban. Es spielte nun keine Rolle mehr. Die wenigen Gestalten, denen er begegnete wichen ihm aus, was ihm nur recht war. Einige tuschelten, doch war es unter seiner Würde, das auch nur zur Kenntnis zu nehmen. 

Die Schaufenster von Borgin und Burkes hatten sich kaum verändert. Lautlos schwang die Tür hinter ihm zu, als Lucius den düsteren Verkaufsraum betrat. Die Vitrinen waren leerer als gewohnt. Der zwielichtige Verkäufer tauchte hinter dem Tresen auf. „Oh. Was verschafft mir denn diese ausserordentliche Ehre?“ Der Mann war nie besonders höflich gewesen, doch lag nun etwas lauerndes in seinem Tonfall, etwas, was Lucius nicht gefiel. Er legte dem Verkäufer einen Zettel auf den Tresen. Der Verkäufer las und zog die Augenbrauen hoch. In dem Moment ging das kleine Pergament in Flammen auf. „Mr.Malfoy. Es tut mir leid. Aber so etwas dürfen wir hier nicht verkaufen. Wir sind ein seriöses Geschäft unter der Überwachung des Ministeriums“. „Oh, natürlich“ Lucius Stimme triefte vor Spott. Am liebsten hätte er den Mann verhext bis in die Steinzeit. Doch würde er so nichts erreichen. „Nichts läge mir ferner, als Ihnen illegale Geschäfte zu unterstellen.“ Lucius grub in seiner Robe und ein sehr schwerer Geldbeutel landete auf dem Tresen. Der Verkäufer griff ihn sich, Gold glänzte, als er hineinsah. „Eine gute Basis. Doch tut es mir leid, mit Geld alleine kommen wir hier nicht weit. Auf Handel mit entlassenen Azkaban Häftlingen steht ebenfalls eine hohe Haftstrafe. Da müssen sie mir schon etwas… besonderes… bieten“. Wut stieg in Lucius auf. Allein die Geldsumme entsprach einem kleinen Vermögen. Doch was bedeutete es ihm noch. Er knirschte mit den Zähnen. „Und das wäre?“. Der Verkäufer legte eine Zeitung auf den Tisch. Lucius wurde bleich, als er sein eigenes Bild erkannte, verwahrlostes Haar und in Sträflingskleidung. Das musste von der Einlieferung stammen. Jegliche Farbe verschwand aus seinem Gesicht bei der Überschrift „Lucius Malfoy, die Hure von Azkaban“. Lucius griff nach der Zeitung doch der Verkäufer war schneller. „Oh nein. Und ihr braucht auch keine Anstalten zu machen, euch zu nehmen, nach was ihr verlangt. Alle Waren sind zaubergeschützt, wie ihr wisst“. Lucius Augen glühten, er hatte die Fäuste geballt. „Was verlangt ihr von mir??“ Lucius sonst so beherrschte Stimme wankte unmerklich. Der Verkäufer grinste. „Da steht, jeder, der sich an euch vergnügt hat, hat Euch ein Brandmal hinterlassen. Ich will das sehen“ das Grinsen wurde noch breiter. Lucius umklammerte, von Stoff verborgen den Ersatzzauberstab. Wut und Demütigung raubten ihm fast den Atem. Doch zugleich war er müde… so müde. Und was- nun was machte es jetzt noch? „Kommen wir ins Geschäft?“ fragte der Verkäufer. Nichts war köstlicher als den arroganten, stolzen Lucius Malfoy am Boden und gedemütigt zu sehen. Wirklich nichts. „Wir kommen ins Geschäft“ Lucius Stimme war nur ein Hauch.   
Der Verkäufer trat um den Tresen herum. Lucius spürte seinen Atem im Nacken, als er von hinten an ihn herantrat. Lucius zuckte unmerklich zusammen, als der Mann die Haut auf Gürtelhöhe freilegte. Dicht an dicht zeichneten sich die Brandmale auf Lucius heller Haut ab. Lucius atmete schwer, kurz davor den Mann zu erschlagen wie einen räudigen Hund. „Eine lange Nacht, hm? Befriedigend?“ der Verkäufer zog sich zurück, hinter den Tresen. Lucius hielt die Augen gesenkt, versuchte seine Wut zu kontrollieren. Er brachte seine Kleidung in Ordnung als der Verkäufer verschwand und nach einer Weile mit einer kleinen Phiole zurückkehrte. Er schob sie über den Tresen. „Immer ein Vernügen, mit ihnen Geschäfte zu machen“ grinste er. Lucius griff nach der Flasche. Blitzschnell hatte er den Zauberstab. „Avada Kedavra“ ein grüner Blitz erleuchtete das Geschäft und beendete das Leben des Verkäufers.   
Lucius wog die Flasche in der Hand und atmete tief durch. Den Beutel mit dem Geld nahm er wieder an sich- Tote brauchten kein Geld mehr. Hätte der Mann sich damit zufrieden gegeben, hätte er ihn am Leben gelassen. Dann trat er vor das Geschäft. Er konzentrierte sich kurz auf das Bild in seinem Kopf, dann war er verschwunden. 

Sally sass nun schon zwei Tage an Severus Snapes Bett. Einmal noch hatte er Wasser von ihr angenommen. Nie hatte er die Augen geöffnet. Er würde sterben. Wollte er sterben? Oder hatte er schlichtweg keinen Grund zu leben? Sie wusste es nicht. Auch brachte sie nicht mehr den Mut auf, in seine Gedanken zu dringen. Sie konnte die Einsamkeit und die Ablehnung die er ausstrahlte auch so deutlich spüren. Sie wusste nicht, was sie noch für ihn tun konnte ausser warten und hoffen. Alpträume schienen ihn zu quälen. Immer dann öffnete sie die Fenster. Das Rauschen des Meeres und das Geräusch des Windes in den Dünen, es schien ihm zu helfen. Dann glätteten sich seine harten, angespannten und oft gequälten Gesichtszüge. Wie mochte er aussehen wenn er lächelte? Fast schien das undenkbar in diesem Gesicht.   
Draussen war es düster geworden- ein leichter Nieselregen fegte über das Land. Der Horizont wirkte bedrohlich. Plötzlich, in dieser düsteren Stimmung, änderte sich seine Atmung. Sie wurde unregelmässig und deutlich hörbar. „Nein!“ murmelte sie, den nahen Tod ahnend. Snape wurde unruhig- einige Male drückte sie ihn zurück auf das Bett. Das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm schien deutlicher als zuvor. Sein Atmen wurde rauh und rasselnd. In einer Eingebung ihrer Verzweiflung legte sie ihre Hand auf das Mal. Ein Schauer durchzuckte sie, das Mal wurde dunkler und schien sich zu bewegen, die Schlange rührte sich. Entsetzt zog sie die Hand zurück. Snape murmelte etwas, es war nur ein Wort, das sie deutlich verstand „Herr…“ seine Stimme war dunkel, und die Reverenz darin mehr als deutlich. Sie zuckte zusammen als es über dem Wasser blitzte und ein Donner nachkam. Es war sicher Zufall. Einen kleinen Moment später ging ein kräftiger Schauer nieder. 

Da war er. DAS war der Strand, den er gesehen hatte. Düster, etwas unheimlich im Licht des heranrückenden Unwetters. Lucius schreckte auf, als ihm Wasser in die teuren Schuhe lief. Mit einem leisen Fluch bückte er sich und zog sie aus. Er liess sie einfach stehen. Das Wasser spülte ihm über die nun nackten Füsse. Er meinte, diese Stimme in seinem Kopf wieder zu hören. Was wollte sie, das er tat? Ihre Angst und Verzweiflung war da, doch ihre Worte verstand er nicht. Wie von alleine setzten sich seine Füsse in Bewegung. Fest umklammerten seine Finger die kleine Flasche in seiner Robentasche. Worauf wartete er noch? Der Preis, der von ihm verlangt wurde für ein Weiterleben war ihm zu hoch. Er brachte die Kraft dazu nicht auf, nicht den Mut. Und wozu auch? Plötzlich erhellte ein Blitz den düsteren Strand, der Donner folgte sogleich. Die ersten Tropfen folgten, dann prasselte der Regen herunter, durchnässte ihn und ruinierte die sündhaft teuren Roben. Seine blonden Haare klebten ihm im Gesicht. Noch ein Blitz, plötzlich blieb er wie angewurzelt stehen. Es durchzuckte ihn wie ein Stromschlag. Er griff nach seinem linken Arm und legte das Dunkle Mal frei. Was, bei Merlin…?? Die Schlange schien sich zu bewegen, das Mal war so deutlich wie lange nicht mehr. Lucius sah sich um. Und da sah er sie- die kleine Hütte oben in den Dünen. Er änderte seinen Kurs, ging schneller und schneller, bis er fast rannte. 

Sally hatte aus dem Fenster gesehen, und sah ihn kommen. Und es gefiel ihr überhaupt nicht.   
Lucius riss die Tür der Hütte auf, riss sie fast aus den Angeln und prallte fast gegen Sally. Lucius hatte nicht damit gerechnet, das in dieser Bruchbude tatsächlich jemand lebte. Er war nur dem Ruf gefolgt. Er runzelte die Stirn. Die Frau musterte ihn nicht eben freundlich. „Miss, ich bin…“ „Lucius Malfoy“. Er nickte nur und wurde sich soeben erst seiner äusseren Erscheinung bewusst. Er war durch und durch nass, seine Füsse nackt und voller Sand. Auf dem Boden unter ihm sammelte sich eine Pfütze. Unwillig wischte er sich Wasser aus den Augen. Er hasste es, so derangiert gesehen zu werden, doch eben dachte er noch… nun. Sally war hin und hergerissen. Sie hatte nichts Gutes von ihm gehört. Reich, arrogant, ein Diener seines Herrn wie aus dem Buche. Wie stand er zu Severus Snape? War dieser für ihn ein Verräter? Doch wenn nichts geschah, würde Severus ihr wegsterben. Es war die letzte Chance. 

Sally versperrte nach wie vor den Weg, unschlüssig. Lucius spürte sein Mal, wie es sich rührte, stark wie zuvor. Er striff den Ärmel hoch und zeigte Sally den Arm. „Ich wurde gerufen“. Die Schlange des Mals rührte sich und züngelte unwillig. „Warum… soll ich ihnen trauen?“ fragte sie . Lucius zuckte die Schultern. Bei dieser Frage konnte er nur verlieren. „Sie wären närrisch, mir zu trauen“. Sally starrte ihn an, dann lächelte sie plötzlich, ob seiner Ehrlichkeit. Lucius griff in seine Robe und zog den Zauberstab heraus. Und den Sack mit Goldmünzen. Sallys Augen wurden gross. Nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie soviel Geld gesehen. Lucius legte beides auf ein kleines Regal. „Als Pfand, das ich ihnen nicht übel will. Lassen sie mich… lassen sie mich zu ihm?“ Er schauderte. Es war nur eine Vorahnung, seine ganzen Eingeweide schienen sich zu verdrehen. Er hatte Angst vor dem, was ihn erwartete. „……..Bitte?“ Sally machte ihm den Weg frei. 

Lucius trat in den Raum, sein Gesicht wurde grau. Er fiel vor dem Bett in die Knie, nahm Severus Hand und drückte sie an seine Stirn. Kaum wagte er zu atmen. Sally stand in der Tür, gespannt wartend. Snape hatte die Augen geschlossen, sein Atmen ging stockend. Da griff Lucius mit seiner linken Hand nach Severus linken Unterarm und berührte das Mal. Ein plötzlicher Ruck ging durch Snape. Dann öffnete er die Augen. Schwarze Augen blickten in ungläubige graue. „Lucius?“ die Stimme war leise und angestrengt. Schon fielen Snape die Augen wieder zu. Doch fasste er Lucius Hand fester. Er seufzte leise und sein Atem ging regelmässiger als zuvor. Erst jetzt merkte Lucius, das er weinte. Als er sich umsah, war er alleine. Seine Schultern bebten, als er weinte, vor Erleichterung. Severus hatte ihn erkannt. Er würde leben. Er hatte überlebt. Wieder einmal. 

Als sich Lucius gefangen hatte kam Sally wieder. Sie brachte Tee und eine trockene Robe für Lucius. Dieser nahm ihr den Tee gleich ab. Er schaffte es, Severus etwas davon einzuflössen. Sally stand dabei, etwas erstaunt. Es war nicht gerade, was sie von Lucius Malfoy erwartet hatte, der sicher mit goldenen Löffeln aufgewachsen war. Nach kurzer Überlegung zog sie den Zauberstab aus der Tasche und streckte ihn Lucius hin. „Vielleicht- können sie ihm damit helfen?“. Lucius zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Sicherlich. Wenn sie keine Angst mehr vor mir haben?“ Er streckte die Hand aus. Bedächtig übergab sie ihm den Zauberstab, wohl wissend, was ein Totesser alles damit bewirken konnte. Dann zog sie sich zurück und winkte ihm, das sie zusehen wollte.

Lucius konzentrierte sich. Für Sally war es wie die elegante aber überwiegend stumme Vorführung eines Dirigenten. Oder ein exzentrischer Maler, der den Pinsel schwang. Die Bewegungen waren komplex und woben einen ganz eigenen Zauber, ohne das sie verstand, was er tat. Sie spürte die Kraft in den wenigen Worten, die er benötigte. Lucius wirkte erschöpft, aber zufrieden, als er seine Zauber gesprochen hatte. Snape hatte eine deutlich gesündere Gesichtsfarbe als zuvor. Er atmete ruhig und seine Haut wirkte weniger gereizt. Er seufzte leise und streckte sich etwas entspannter aus.   
Lucius sah etwas erschreckt auf, als Sally ihn an der Schulter berührte. „Lernt man als… sie wissen schon… lernt man dort, zu heilen?“ Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Das meiste habe ich von ihm gelernt“ er nickte zu Severus. „Er kann das viel besser. Aber man kann sich nicht selbst heilen. Und die Ausführung von Heilzaubern setzt voraus, das man selbst gesund ist“. Die Fähigkeit zu Heilen war nützlich. Schliesslich konnte man als Totesser schlecht die Hilfe eines Heilers in Anspruch nehmen. Aber die Heilkunst konnte auch unrühmlicheren Zwecken dienen. Doch darüber- wollte er selbst nicht mehr nachdenken. Wie er diese Kunst missbraucht hatte. Die Fähigkeit zu heilen, konnte eine Folter deutlich verlängern. Ausdehnen auf Tage, gar Wochen.

„Kann ich ihnen etwas zu essen anbieten?“ fragte sie. Lucius lächelte etwas müde. „Später gerne“ Sie nickte nur und liess ihn alleine. Als sie etwas später zurückkehrte, hielt sie inne, bei dem Bild, das sich ihr bot. Lucius war eingeschlafen, sein Oberkörper auf das Bett gesackt. Doch seltsamerweise war es Snape, der ihn schützend in den Armen zu halten schien nicht umgekehrt. Das Essen konnte und musste dann wohl warten.

Lucius schaffte es tatsächlich Snape am nächsten Morgen etwas Suppe einzuflössen. Sally glaubte irgendwie nicht, das dieser Aristokrat aus altem Zaubereradel so etwas je getan hatte. Doch er bestand darauf, dies selbst zu tun. Es schien, das die Haft in Azkaban einige Wirkung gehabt hatte auf Lucius Malfoy.   
Sally bemerkte wie Snapes Blick sie einige Male traf, doch sprach er nicht und war kurz danach erschöpft eingeschlafen. Etwas später sass Lucius bei ihr zum Frühstück. Er runzelte die Stirn, als sie ihm mühsam hinkend den Tee brachte. „Was ist ihnen wiederfahren? Und warum leben sie hier an diesem kargen Ort?“ Sie setzte sich zu ihm, froh zu sitzen. „Ich war selbst in Azkaban. Meine Familie war angeklagt, gegen das Ministerium zu intrigieren. Fälschlich. Als die Anklage widerlegt wurde, entliess man mich. Doch hat mich der Aufenthalt meine Gesundheit gekostet. Als Wiedergutmachung bekam ich diese Hütte“ sie lächelte bitter. „Hier will ohnehin niemand leben“. Lucius schaute durchs Fenster auf den düsteren Strand. „Es ist einsam hier“. „Meist. Wenn man von den Toten absieht, die das Meer regelmässig hier anspült, von Azkaban. Niemand will hier leben. ER (sie sah zu dem Raum wo Snape lag) ist der einzige, der je lebend hier ankam. Ihr Freund ist ein wahrer Überlebenskünstler“. Lucius lachte kurz und humorlos auf. Es war ein seltsamer Laut, und es erreichte seine Augen nicht. Sally ertappte sich dabei, sich zu wünschen, ein echtes Lachen zu sehen. Lucius Malfoy war selbst nach seiner Azkabanhaft ein schöner Mann. Selbst die ersten Anzeichen des Alterns standen ihm gut zu Gesicht. „Fürwahr. Severus hat viel Erfahrung mit dem Tod zu flirten. Eine schlechte Angewohnheit von ihm.“  
Lucius wich seinem Freund kaum von der Seite in den nächsten Tagen. Severus schlief die meiste Zeit. Wenn er die Augen aufschlug, suchte sein Blick nach Lucius. Wenn er ihn erblickte, entspannte er sich sichtlich. In den ersten Tagen sprach er kaum ein Wort, was Lucius Sorgen machte. Doch Sally beruhigte ihn. „Ich war in seinen Gedanken. Die Wälle in seinem Inneren sind so stark, wie ich es noch nie gesehen habe. Gebt ihm Zeit. Er muss sich stark genug fühlen, damit er sich der Welt wieder öffnet. Das habe ich gesehen, bevor er mich hinauswarf“ gedankenverloren rieb sie die Beule an ihrem Kopf. Lucius schaute fragend „hat er sie verletzt?“ Sally lächelte schief. „Nicht schlimm. Ich bin nur mit dem Kopf gegen die Wand geschlagen“. „Magie?“ Lucius betrachtete Severus nachdenklich. „Magie. Ohne Zauberstab. Ich habe keinen Zweifel, das Geist und Seele intakt sind“. Lucius atmete auf. Er nun auch nicht mehr. 

„Ich möchte ihn mit mir nehmen. Ich habe ein Anwesen am Meer. Die Hauselfen werden erfreut sein, wenn sie ihn aufpäppeln dürfen“. Lucius lächelte schwach. Sally schaute erschrocken. „Er darf noch nicht apparieren. Er ist zu schwach. Es würde ihn umbringen.“ „Ich bleibe bei ihnen, bis er soweit ist. Wenn ich darf?“ Sally schaute erleichtert „natürlich. Ich bin froh, das sie sich um ihn kümmern. Er wird Zeit brauchen. Und jemanden der ihm hilft“. Lucius Gesicht veränderte sich.. und plötzlich lachte er, herzlich. Es raubte Sally den Atem. Es machte ihn schön, und doch war da dieses Glitzern in den Augen, etwas Gefährliches, wie bei einem Raubtier. Er mochte besiegt und geschlagen sein, doch nicht gebrochen. Er sprach, amüsiert, als er wieder Luft bekam „Severus hasst es, Hilfe zu brauchen.“ Sie würden gemeinsam versuchen, ihren neuen Platz im Leben zu finden. So hoffte er. 

Als er zu Severus ging, sah dieser ihm entgegen. Erstmalig wirkte er wirklich wach. „Setzt du dich zu mir?“ fragte er. Seine Stimme klang rostig und etwas angestrengt. Lucius tat worum er gebeten hatte. „Du solltest noch nicht soviel reden, Sev. Ich hoffe wir werden noch viel Zeit dazu haben. Ich… ich habe wirklich nicht geglaubt, dich je wiederzusehen. Oder zu sprechen“. Severus zwinkerte, was Lucius als Zustimmung interpretierte. Er drehte den Kopf und lauschte dem Wellenrauschen. Sally stand im Türrahmen und beobachtete beide. „Ich…“ Severus bekam einen Hustenanfall. Sally schaute besorgt, doch Sev winkte ab mit einer müden Handbewegung „Ich will ans Meer“ sagte er stockend. Er schaute zwischen beiden hin und her. Sally schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Zu weit“. Severus fixierte Lucius fragend. Lucius seufzte. „Magie?“ fragte Sally. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. Er blickte auf Sevs dünne Arme. „Wenn sie etwas Anzuziehen haben? Er ist so klapperdünn- ich werde ihn tragen“.

Sally sah ihnen hinterher, wie Lucius seinen Freund vorsichtig auf den Arm nahm und bis an die Wasserlinie trug. Snape schwarze Haare wehten im Wind. Die beiden waren so verschieden, Lucius so hell und attraktiv, fast zu gutaussehend für einen Mann, Severus dunkel, sein Gesicht schroff, die Nase scharf wie ein Rabenschnabel.   
Lucius setzte Severus an der Wasserlinie ab. Dieser schwankte etwas, so das Lucius ihn vorsichtshalber stützte.   
Severus atmete tief durch und sah aufs Meer. Wasser umspülte seine schmalen, nackten Füsse. Sein Haar umflatterte ihn im lebhaften Wind. Er war frei. Und er würde Leben. Da waren keine Gitterstäbe mehr, und niemand der ihn festhielt. Er stand lange, bis Lucius Hände ihm signalisierten, das er ihn zurückbringen wollte. Er blickte ihn an. Lucius zog ihn kurz an sich. Dann trug er ihn wieder zurück.   
Es raubte Sally den Atem, welche Veränderung dieser kurze Moment draussen bei Snape bewirkt hatte. Sein kränklich bleiches Gesicht hatte Farbe bekommen, und mit den wehenden schwarzen Haaren, wirkte er fast schön. Er wirkte wild… und frei. In diesem Moment erahnte sie, was Lucius Malfoy in ihm sehen mochte. 

Lucius legte Snape vorsichtig auf Bett, und als Sally wiederkam hatte er seinen Freund zugedeckt. Fast sofort schlief dieser ein, völlig erschöpft, doch mit einem Hauch von Zufriedenheit in seinem harten Gesicht. 

Es war einige Tage später… Severus erwachte. Lucius schlief neben ihm, wie immer. Er hatte darauf bestanden, auch wenn es etwas eng war für beide.Es war warm in dem kleinen Raum, und Sevs Blick fiel auf nackte Haut. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als er den Gürtel sah, ein Gürtel von hässlichen Brandwunden auf der hellen Haut von Lucius. Wunden, die man bei zeitiger Behandlung hätte heilen können.   
Bevor Lucius die Augen öffnete, spürte er sie, sanfte, warme Finger die ihm angenehm über die Haut strichen. Bis er merkte, wo. In dem Moment zuckte er heftig zusammen, riss die Augen auf, und blickte in ein Paar unmöglich schwarzer Augen. Severus Finger hatten innegehalten. Die Frage in seinem Blick war offensichtlich. Lucius wollte aufstehen, doch Sev drückte ihn sanft und unnachgiebig zurück. „Ich will es wissen“ Severus Stimme war leise aber bestimmt. Lucius errötete und unterbrach den Blick. Doch wusste er, der Freund würde nicht nachgeben. „Ein Brandmal für…“ Lucius Stimme verstummte und er setzte neu an. „Für jede Wache, die mich… hatte. In der letzten Nacht in Azkaban“ quetschte Lucius heraus und ihm war übel. Severus Augen weiteten sich kurz. Dann nickte er nur, knapp. Er zog Lucius an sich, der in diesem Moment erst bemerkte, das er die Luft angehalten hatte. Warum nur hatte er geglaubt sein Freund würde ihn deshalb wegstossen und verachten?

Es vergingen noch zwei weitere Wochen. Severus ging es immer besser. Bald wäre er fit genug, um gefahrlos zu reisen.   
Noch immer redete er nicht viel. Er hatte Lucius um Nachsicht gebeten. So wie sein Körper lange brauchen würde, um zu heilen, nach all dem, so brauchte auch seine Seele Zeit. Er musste erst wieder sein Gleichgewicht finden. Oft beobachtete Lucius ihn, wie er zu lauschen schien- auf Stimmen, die nur Severus hörte. Kleingkeiten, wie ein fliegender Vogel oder eine Wolke am Himmel schien er ganz neu wahrzunehmen. Und doch spürte Lucius nach wie vor unverkennbar diesen unbeugsamen und stolzen Geist in seinem Freund. Lucius würde Geduld haben, so wie auch er Zeit brauchen würde, die Vergangenheit zu verkraften. 

Eines Morgens war der Platz neben Lucius leer. Angst packte ihn, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu. Mit einem Satz sprang er auf und lief aus der Hütte. Das erste Tageslicht erhellte den Strand. An einer Stelle lagen mehrere Felsen an der Wasserlinie, und dort sah er Severus sitzen, als er eine Weile gegangen war. Es war fast windstill, und nur darum vernahm er, das Severus sang. Noch immer klang seine Stimme etwas angestrengt, auch wenn er eine angenehme Singstimme hatte. Ein Schauer lief über Lucius Rücken, doch er wusste nicht wieso. Langsam näherte er sich Severus. 

Wie durch eine fremde Art von Magie erhob sich der Seewind, kurz nachdem Severus aufgehört hatte zu singen. Severus drehte nur knapp den Kopf, als der Sand unter Lucius Füssen knirschte. Lucius setzte sich neben den Freund, der sich an ihn lehnte. Es fiel auf, das Severus, der früher sehr schwierig gewesen war, wenn andere im körperlich nahe kamen, nun nach Nähe zu suchen schien. „Was war das für ein Lied?“ „Meine Mutter hat es mich gelehrt. Ein sehr, sehr altes Lied… Dieser Strand ist seltsam, nicht? Es sind die Seelen, derer, die nach ihren Körpern suchen, die man spürt. Ich habe für sie gesungen. Jetzt können auch sie ruhen.“ Severus drängte sich enger an ihn, ihn schien zu frösteln. Lucius nahm ihn in den Arm. Manchmal war sein Freund ihm unheimlich. 

Plötzlich drehte sich Severus zu ihm herum. Er sah Lucius scharf an, dann griff er in Lucius Robentasche. Er war zu überrascht, sich zu entziehen. Severus zog die Flasche heraus, die Lucius von Borgin erworben hatte. Die Flasche mit Gift. Lucius wand sich unter dem Blick des Freundes. Severus schnaubte. „Damit wärest du gestorben, aber langsam und qualvoll. Du brauchst das nicht.“ Severus holte aus und warf die Flasche weit von sich ins Wasser, wo sie verschwand. Lucius sah ihr nach.   
Beide sassen stumm beeinander. Es versprach ein strahlender Tag zu werden. Beide schraken auf, als eine Männerstimme erklang. 

„Offensichtlich waren es doch die Spuren eines Bootes, am Strand von Azkaban. Auch wenn mir nicht klar ist, wie sie die Dementoren überstanden haben, Mr.Snape.“  
Lucius war aufgesprungen, während Severus, immer noch schwach, gegen den Felsen taumelte. Beide sahen den Mann an, der die auffälligen Roben eines Wachvorstehers von Azkaban trug. Er stand zwar lässig, aber mit seinem Zauberstab parat in der Hand, bereit, jederzeit zuzuschlagen. Es war Michel. 

Auch Lucius hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen.  
„Mr. Malfoy. Sie sollten den da“ er nickte auf den Zauberstab „wieder wegstecken. Wir beide wissen, das dieser sie umgehend nach Azkaban zurückbringt.“  
Lucius Gesicht war hart. Er schob sich noch weiter vor Severus, der das Ganze seltsam indifferent betrachtete.   
„Keiner von uns wird dorthin zurückkehren.“ Sagte Lucius. Sein Gesicht war bleich. Es konnte nicht jetzt, wo sie ein neues Leben beginnen konnten, alles vorbei sein! Das war einfach nicht fair. Die Spannung in der Luft schien zum Greifen. Severus Blick blieb indifferent, doch dann bewegte er sich, legte Lucius die Hand mahnend auf den Arm. 

Plötzlich lächelte Michel.   
„Richtig, Mr.Malfoy. Ich habe sowohl ihn, als auch den Zauberstab in ihrer Hand nicht gesehen. Diese Begegnung hat nie stattgefunden. Sehen sie zu, das sie bald hier wegkommen. Wer bin ich, das ich einem Mann mit sieben Leben das achte nehme?“ Er steckte seinen Zauberstab weg. Einen Moment blieb er noch reglos stehen, sein Blick traf den von Severus. Er wünschte, er hätte diesen Mann unter anderen Umständen kennengelernt. Hätte mehr über ihn herausfinden, gar von ihm lernen können. Vielleicht in einem anderen Leben. Er drehte beiden den Rücken zu und ging. 

Severus nahm Lucius den Zauberstab aus der Hand, der sich das gefallen liess. „Hättest du dich von ihm festnehmen lassen?“ fragte Lucius mit gerunzelter Stirn. Severus lächelte schwach. „Nein. Aber ich bin nicht so wehrlos, wie es scheint. In Azkaban dachte ich, ich hätte meine Magie verloren.“ Das war ein grauenhafter Gedanke für jeden Zauberer. Quasi gleichzusetzen einer Amputation. „Doch sie kehrte wieder. Ich brauche keinen Zauberstab mehr. Doch ich muss meine Möglichkeiten erst erproben. Womöglich hätte ich mich oder uns alle umgebracht in dem Versuch ihn abzuwehren“. Lucius musterte seinen Freund von der Seite. „Manchmal bist du mir unheimlich, Sev“. Severus schnaubte amüsiert. „Das vergeht. Spätestens wenn ich dich frage, ob du mich zurückträgst. Der Weg hierhin war doch etwas weit“. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist ein unvernünftiger Sturkopf“. Dann tat er, worum Severus ihn gebeten hatte. 

Zwei Tage später war Severus so weit. Sie wollten es wagen, zusammen zu apparieren. Sally war zwar skeptisch, doch verstand sie auch, das die beiden nach der Begegnung mit Michel hier weg wollten. Auch andere konnten auf die Idee kommen, an diesem Strand zu suchen.  
„Sally, das hier soll ihnen gehören. Auch wenn ihre Hilfe mir unbezahlbar ist“ Lucius hielt den Beutel mit Geld in der Hand, den er Borgin wieder abgenommen hatte. „Es ist ehrlich verdientes Geld“ fügte Lucius hinzu, als Sally die Augen aufriss. „Das… das kann ich nicht annehmen!!“ Lucius lächelte „Doch. Und es bei weitem zu wenig“. Sally nahm den Beutel aus seiner Hand. Das war mehr Geld, als sie je in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte. Lucius sah sich um. „Ich denke, damit können sie ihr Leben deutlich angenehmer gestalten als bisher“. Sally seufzte. Dann nahm sie etwas aus dem Beutel und drückte dem stirnrunzelnden Lucius den Rest in die Hand. „Das genügt mir. Es wird helfen“. Lucius zog noch etwas aus der Tasche, eine schlichte kleine Muschel. „Und das hier… es ist ein Portkey. Wenn sie je unsere Hilfe brauchen, bringt er sie direkt zu uns. Was auch immer in meiner Macht steht werde ich für sie tun“. 

In diesem Moment kam Severus dazu, Lucius zog ihn an sich, sein Blick gleich wieder besorgt. Doch war Severus auf einem guten Wege, sich zu erholen. „Ich danke ihnen“ sagte Severus schlicht mit leiser, samtiger Stimme. 

Sally nickte nur. Hell und dunkel, schwarz und weiss, diese beiden gehörten zusammen, und ergänzten sich, gerade weil sie so verschieden waren. Sie hatten jeder für ihre Fehler bezahlt, und verdienten eine zweite Chance. 

Sieh' ein Rabe fliegt  
Hinaus ins dunkle, weite Land  
Auf seinen Schwingen liegt  
Mein innigster Gedanke  
(Schandmaul- Walpurgisnacht)


End file.
